Worldwide Realisation
by Lemonybean
Summary: Shortly after Sethius's downfall, Vlad and Erin have a holiday; where? Stokely of course! But their dream soon turns into a nightmare. Probably quite a long story so may take some time to complete. Rated T because of Violence later on in the story. CHARACTER DEATH TOWARDS THE END! Because I am cruel. COMPLETED!
1. Leaving

**_My first fanfic ever! please no harsh comments! I do not own Young Dracula! 3 enjoy!_  
**

**Young Dracula- Worldwide Realization.**

**Chapter 1- Leaving**

"Ingrid, you can trust me." Vlad tried to reason with his sister with forceful pleads.

"Vlad. I know I can trust you, I don't trust those lot that's all." she pointed to the door with a long and pale finger whose nails were decorated with black and red stripes.

"I'll protect you." he said to her and then flashed to the door and swung it open, much to the Counts and Bertrand's surprise.

"And you two can flap off as well!" they had been spying. They had been doing a lot of that around that time.

"Fine your grandness." Bertrand said with an icy glare. He had been particularly nasty toward Vlad recently. Vlad hadn't even done anything to upset him. The bags under Bertrand's eyes clearly showed that something had been taking sleep from him. He suspected it was due to the recent incident with Sethius and overlooked it.

"Go!" he demanded and the two vampires flew off to some unknown area of the school or to have a glass of the red stuff. He slammed the door in frustration and turned back to Ingrid.

"I know you care little brother but I don't; only about one thing. Can you promise me something?" she said looking up at him from beneath her extensive eyelashes.

"Sure." he would do anything to make her stay on his side until he became the Grand High Vampire.

"Can you make things fair for vampiresses everywhere; especially me? That's what I want." she said. She tried to achieve that herself but going against The Chosen one didn't get her anywhere.

"Ingrid, I want everything to be fair. Not just for Humans. For people within the vampire community. I will make that happen. I promise." he certified his aim for her. Ingrid's face suddenly lit up in expectancy.

"See you little brother. I'll support you as long as you do that." she grinned maliciously and sped off. Vlad huffed in relief. She had been miserable for the last couple of days after she didn't like becoming less than a second to Vlad. But Vlad kept trying to reassure her that she would be an important influence on the world.

He sat in his coffin and rested his head in his hands. Everyone had been piling on questions and demands for ages. It was doing his head in. The only peace of mind he had was when Erin was around; even then he was constantly fighting the urge to bite her. There was a quiet knock at the door. Speak of the devil.

"Come in." Vlad said in a plain voice. Erin entered the room in her usual attire but her hair had grown slightly longer.

"Are you okay? I heard a commotion?" she walked in and stood next to his coffin.

"It's never going to get easier is it?" he sighed heavily. He was so tired because he had been worked so hard.

"It will." Erin stroked his hair affectionately. "Maybe you need a break from all this. Have an extended holiday. One for quite a long time." she suggested cheerfully. Vlad looked up to her and smiled. She always tried to cheer him up.

"A holiday? I've never really had one. Where?" he was really interested then. Maybe it would clear his mind.

"Maybe, um, what about Stokely?" she suggested randomly and realising that it wasn't such a good one.

"Stokely? What about... The Branaghs." he was still upset and really wanted to see Robin but knew he couldn't.

"Now you've made a treaty, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Robin doesn't have to remember." She pointed out. "And it could just be us. So you could have a vacation from manic families such as yours. You could even still go to the school there to keep up continuity." she was coming up with all sorts of ideas; most of which she had no idea where they were coming from.

"Erin. That actually sounds good. I'll tell dad." he clambered out of his coffin with excitement. He would see everything again. His home. He never really considered Garside or Transylvania to be home but Stokely felt like home. Erin could feel his emotions running high, so skipped out of the room after him. It would mean a break before things got serious.

They walked through the dark, dingy corridor holding hands and Vlad pulling her along toward the Throne room. As they approached the vampires residing there immediately tensed up. They were still not sure of Erin and could feel Vlad's merriness bursting out and making them feel sick. As they came into the room the Count straightened up.

"Dad, Erin just had a brilliant idea. We thought I could have a vacation." Vlad was happier than any of them had seen in a while.

"A vacation. The chosen one doesn't have vacations." the count hissed, mostly aimed at Erin who cringed.

"I do. It will give me time to clear my mind and think things over, ready for being Grand high vampire." he explained. He knew they'd react like this.

"Why does she have to go with you?" Bertrand said with a scowl.

"Because I can't trust you lot with her!" Vlad insisted, making thunder roll in the clouds above.

"Where exactly?" Ingrid had a sneaky suspicion.

"Stokely..." Vlad said near silently. Her thoughts were confirmed.

"Vladimir The past is the past. Leave it be." the Count said. He was only a bit concerned for his son, but concerned all the same.

"It's not for my happiness. I want to go there. To show Erin." Erin's heart skipped a beat as he said that. She had always wanted to know more about Vlad's past.

"Get me something please!" Wolfie came into the room; dragging his teddy with him and pulling on Erin's shirt sleeve.

"Of course." Erin giggled and ruffled Wolfie's hair much to his annoyance.

"Fine. Go." The Count moaned and crossed his arms.

"Alright. We'll start packing." Vlad nodded and started to walk away.

"Renfield! Come here!" The count's voice reverberated around the school and Renfield came shuffling, huffing as he went.

"Yes, yes master?" he asked the Count as a lower being. His face appeared more sweaty and he had started to develop the boils that he had lost after the incident in Stokely.

"Help these two pack. Pack all the soy blood." he said reluctantly.

"Thanks dad." Vlad smiled at his father but received a harsh glare."Thanks Renfield." he smiled at him instead, who gave him an awkward smile and then vanished out of sight.

They went into their rooms and packed everything into suitcases. Both were buzzing with anticipation. Renfield struggled to carry the bottles of veggie blood up the stairs away from the blood cellar but he was used to the abuse. Vlad zoomed into Erin's room making her jump out of her skin.

"Oh, you scared me Vlad." she said clutching her chest and laughing.

"Well, I'm supposed to do that now aren't I." he gave an evil looking grin, teasing her and then picked up her suitcase.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Can't wait." she squeaked in excitement.

"Let's go then." he grabbed her around her waist and flashed to the throne room with her bag with her giving a shocked chuckle.

"Goodbye then."the count said, hiding his true emotions.

"Bye dad." Vlad knew that his father couldn't and wouldn't show his true emotions.

"You won't forget your promise?" Ingrid said warningly.

"No, Ingrid." he laughed. His sister accepted him. That is all he wanted.

"Bye." Bertrand said bluntly. Vlad was still worried.

"Sorry." he apologised much to Bertrand's surprise.

"Renfield! Where are you, you infected pustule?" the Count shouted. At his word, Renfield came into the room, tugging along a rucksack full of bottles.

"There you are. You'll have to drive these two to Stokely." he ordered.

"Yes master." he tried to pick up the bag again but was intercepted.

"Don't worry, I'll carry it." Vlad picked up the bag, carrying his bag and the bottle bag. "Can you carry Erin's bag?" he asked.

Yes, master Vlad.' Renfield was amazed. He was never usually treated this way. At 7.00pm, they walked out into the courtyard and clambered into the hearse, with the audience of three standing to say goodbye.

"Please look after Ryan for me!" Erin shouted out the window at Ingrid.

"No more than I usually do!" Ingrid yelled back. Erin didn't trust her but she had to one day.

"Bye Bye Vlad and Erin!" Wolfie yelled with a big wave which nearly made him topple off the chair he was standing upon.

"Bye Wolfie!" Vlad laughed at his half-brother. "We'll miss you!"

"Bye." they waved goodbye to the vampires and headed out into the night toward Stokely; a land of truce.

**_Yay Stokely! I just had to put that place back in because i missed it!_**


	2. Arriving

**_Next Chapter! I have written about 6 chapters already so will be posting them quickly. I do not own Young Dracula. 3_  
**

**Chapter 2- Arriving**

Erin gave a little cough due to the build-up of dust in the hearse; and maybe the smell of Renfield. It was a relatively quiet journey toward Stokely. Renfield was busy concentrating on the road and Vlad appeared to be mulling things over. He remembered the last time he drove to Stokely, when he first came. He was arguing with Ingrid and Ingrid was arguing with Renfield whilst they ran away from the angry peasant mob. The castle was a quick choice but it was all they could do on such short notice. Of course they couldn't stay in the castle now; it had burnt to the ground. They would have to stay in a hotel or something.

As they neared Stokely, Erin's heart started to pump quickly which caught Vlad's attention.

"Calm down, everything's going to be alright." he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Yeah. I should be the one comforting you not the other way round." she laughed.

"We should comfort each-other." he corrected and Erin gave him a gorgeous smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"Master, we're here." Renfield drove over a hill and before them Stokely was led out exactly the same except with the lack of castle.

"Home." Vlad grinned. They drove through the housing estates to find people staring at them. Did they remember?

"Where are we going to stay?" Erin asked Vlad with concern.

"I think we should worry about that later. Let's just see the Branagh family first." he smiled and nodded to Renfield. They flew through the estates until they reached the one nearest the castle ruins and they looked at the houses passing. Vlad still remembered the house and where it was. A bright yellow detached house came up on the horizon. Vlad had strong butterflies in his stomach as they approached. The Camper-van was still there and the bright furniture was seen through the window. They skidded to a halt exactly outside the house.

"Come on Vlad." Erin pulled his top and opened the door. Vlad shook. Would he remember him after all this time? They walked up the neat and tidy driveway to the orange door and stood in nervousness.

"Ready?" Erin asked Vlad.

"Ready." Vlad said and rang the high pitched doorbell. The door opened almost immediately.

"Quit your complaining Chloe! Hello?" Mrs Branagh turned her head from yelling at her daughter and wore a face of pure surprise.

"Hello Mrs Branagh." Vlad greeted.

"Oh my gosh! Vlad? Is that you? Why you've grown!" she fussed over him. "You lot! Come down and see who's here!" she shouted back into the house.

"What is it Elizabeth? Who's here? Come on you two!" Mr Branagh came into view with a shocked expression with Chloe coming after. She had now got a short bob with a blunt fringe and was just past Erin's height.

"Vlad?" she questioned, squinting at him. "ROBIN!" she yelled at him.

"yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Vlad heard footfalls on the stairs and a huff of a fed up boy. He came, captured a glance of Vlad over his dads shoulder then pushed to the front.

"...Vlad... Is that really you?" his eyes were glistening. He still wore black as usual and hadn't grown much in height but Vlad was now just as tall as him, maybe taller. His hair was longer and his face more angular. Robin Branagh.

"It's me." Vlad smiled. Erin stood behind him with a happy grin on her framed face. She had made Vlad happy.

"Oh, how rude of me! Do come in Vlad!" Mrs Branagh welcomed them into the house.

"Come sit in the living room." They all sat down on the two bright sofas and sat in an awkward silence.

"You've changed Vlad." Robin said to him. His hair had turned black and his skin was deathly pale. He had also gotten more prominent muscles and he had lost weight.

"Yeah, so have you." he smiled sweetly, flashing brilliant White teeth.

"So, who's this." Mr Branagh nodded his head to Erin.

"Erin. My girlfriend." Vlad said with the completely shocked reaction all round. Vlad had never had a proper girlfriend before. Robin remembered the time they fought over the same girl at school.

"Nice to meet you Erin." Mrs Branagh greeted her with strong smile.

"Nice to meet you all. Vlad has told me so much about you lot. He really did miss you." she tried to make them warm up to Vlad.

"Really." Chloe said boringly. She was obviously not happy with Vlad for leaving all of a sudden.

"So, where are you staying?" Mrs Branagh asked politely, throwing a stern glance to her family.

"Well, um we don't know. I mean the castle burnt down didn't it." Vlad said with an unsure and apologetic face.

"Oh yes, such a shame." Mr Branagh said with fakery. They were not warming up to Vlad at all.

"Maybe Vlad and Erin could stay with us." Robin suggested suddenly. Chloe sent a questioning look at him.

"That's a good idea Robin." Mrs Branagh agreed. "Erin could sleep in Chloe's room and Vlad with Robin. Sound good?" she organised. She appeared to be the only one completely comfortable with Erin and Vlad who were desperately trying to soften things up.

"Thank you Mrs Branagh. I forgot how very kind you are." Vlad complimented her. She always acted like a mother to Vlad when his own mum had left him. He really appreciated it and gave her a warm smile, well as warm as he could do being a vampire and all.

"Aw, thank you Vlad. Now, shall we get your things inside? Where are they?" Mrs Branagh got up and started to walk towards the door looking for their suitcases.

Erin, Vlad, Chloe and Robin followed after and Mr Branagh walked off somewhere else; probably fed up of the new houseguests already. Renfield was lead against the side of the hearse when they came out and then he immediately straightened up.

"Same car." she said with a laugh.

"Yeah." Vlad agreed and walked over to Renfield.

"We'll be staying here with the Branagh's, Renfield. We'll unload the car and then you can go back to the school. Thank you." Vlad told Renfield. He supposed that if he was aiming for a better future between vampires and humans, he might as well create a better bond between him and himself.

"Okay Master Vlad." he nodded and shuffled around to the back of the hearse, opened the boot and started unloading the suitcases.

"Renfield! Still living with the Counts then?" Mrs Branagh said.

"Yes Mrs Branagh." he nodded and carried on.

"Nice to see you Renfield." Chloe said to him. She had always tried to encourage Renfield to stand up for himself. Not that she remembered now. But he did.

"Nice to see you as well Mistress Chloe." he smiled with a warmer grin. When all three were emptied from the car, Vlad began to collect them but Mrs Branagh came over to assist, reaching towards the blood bag.

"No!" Vlad shouted in an immediate reaction, shocking them, "No, I'll carry it."

Vlad picked up all three bags with ease, much to the Branagh's amazement.

"Goodbye Renfield." Erin said to him as he clambered into the hearse. He waved politely and drove off back to Garside Grange.

"Shall we." Mrs Branagh gestured to enter the threshold which meant Vlad could enter. Unfortunately, vampires can only enter a property with permission. Vlad beamed and entered again. During this whole time Robin had been silent and it was making Vlad extremely uneasy. He hoped he had forgiven him for leaving.

_**It does get better I promise!**_


	3. Unfolding

**_3rd Chapter! By The Way, Erin and Vlad will be kissing a lot because they barely do in the series. Hope you enjoy! I do not own Young Dracula._**

**Chapter 3- Unfolding**

Chloe, Erin, Robin and Vlad climbed the stairs quietly one behind the other as they headed towards the bedrooms. Chloe and Erin carried on into Chloe's bedroom whilst Vlad and Robin turned sharply into his room. The room was almost exactly as he remembered; dark and surreal compared to the eye-squintingly bright rest of the house. The only change really was amount of gothic stuff in his room which had only gone down a tiny fraction

"Sit." Robin ordered. Vlad dropped the bags and sat down on the floor instantly as Robin shut the door behind them firmly.

"Vlad." he said as he wore a face of steel and anger. "You left. You left and let Ingrid do that to loads of people! People Vlad!" at Vlad's expression he carried on. "Yeah, I remember now. You're a vampire. Your whole family are vampires." he scowled.

"How?" he didn't understand. He had used the mind-wipe

"You don't think with all the times vampire stuff happened around me it wouldn't wear off?" he was hurting Vlad. "Why did you leave me? You don't know how long I've been alone Vlad! It wasn't fair!" He shouted at him, shocking Vlad.

"Wasn't fair? I'll tell you what wasn't fair Robin. Me being the chosen one wasn't fair. Me having to wipe your mind wasn't fair. Me having to leave wasn't fair. Me having to fall in love with a slayer wasn't fair but it happened." Vlad shouted back; his voice growing louder and more scary each moment. Robin crept into the corner, cringing as Vlad scolded him. This was a side of Vlad he had never seen before. Then he took into account what Vlad had just said.

"Fallen in love with a Slayer? Erin's a slayer?" he stood back up to his full height then and stepped towards Vlad. "Don't you know how stupid that is?" he sounded harsh but he did care about Vlad.

"I've created a truce between Vampires and slayers for the moment but it's only temporary. And by the way, Erin used to be a slayer. But she quit. Gave it up and helped me instead." he said to Robin in frustration. Thunder crackled in the distance.

"You made the transformation then? You're a fully-fledged vampire?" Robin changed the subject and immediately cheered up.

"Let's see. I have an adverse reaction to garlic. I can't go in the sunlight and I merged with my evil reflection. I guess I'm a vampire." Vlad sighed. Robin never got over his vampire obsession.

"Wicked!" Robin grinned his silly grin; a grin Vlad had missed. "Can I see your fangs?" he stepped quickly towards Vlad and looked at his mouth. Vlad stepped back quickly, surprised by the sudden movement.

"Fine." he said reluctantly and extended his fangs.

"Whoa! They're massive Vlad!" he complimented, admiring them in the process.

"So, how many innocent souls have you drained." he got excited.

"Robin, I haven't bitten anyone." he exasperated.

"Oh." Robin said disappointedly.

"I can turn into a bat though. And do fireballs. And all the cool stuff. It just means that I can't go out in the sunlight." Vlad's face dropped. He missed the sun. He felt as though a great thing had been taken out of his un-life ruthlessly.

"Cool." Robin was impressed again. "Can you run fast? Like your dad?" he said expectantly.

"Yeah. Wanna see?" he got ready and flashed to the other side of the room.

"It also means, I can creep up to my prey easily." Vlad sneered and flashed to Robin and locked his fangs hovering over his neck. Robin was suddenly hyperventilating and his heartbeat sped right up.

"Ha ha." Vlad laughed and moved away.

"Blimey Vlad you scared me." Robin clutched his heart.

"Yeah." Vlad said coolly.

"So what does this Chosen one thing actually entail?" Robin said professionally and sat down on his bed.

"Well, I will be Grand High Vampire; I have a thousand evil reflections, and basically everyone wants to stake me." Vlad summarised briefly.

"Wow." That was the only word he could use. He couldn't use cool or oh no because being Grand High Vampire would mean good things and bad things for Vlad.

"Yeah, wow." Vlad laughed. He hadn't laughed in a while. He felt so natural around Robin, like things used to be.

"So, what are you drinking? You know, instead of blood?" Robin wanted to know. Vlad's uncle went blood free and that didn't last long.

"Soy blood. I'm a veggie vampire! Ha." Robin laughed with him. It sounded so strange, Vlad being a vampire but he was and that wouldn't change the way Robin saw him. He was just worried about one thing.

"Vlad. Please can you not bite my family while you're here?" He begged.

"Oh, I'm not sure about that." Vlad joked. "Robin, of course not." Robin immediately relaxed. "Anyway, I was wondering where Ian and Paul are?" Robins two extremely irritating older twins who used to have an extreme crush on Ingrid were no-where to be seen.

"Oh, they've gone to work. Still haven't left the house. They'll be back soon." Robin informed Vlad. Just then, there was a slam of the front door and a pair of shouts.

"Mam! We're home!" The voices of Ian and Paul Branagh rung through the house.

"Speak of the devil." Robin groaned. "Do you want to see them? I bet they'd be surprised at what you look like. I would love to see their expressions." Robin rubbed his hands together.

"Alright then." It was the least Vlad could do after leaving him. They walked out the room, called for Erin and Chloe and shared the plan. Then they all stepped downstairs and into the kitchen where the boys were stuffing their faces.

"Oh, boys. Vlad is staying with us." Mrs Branagh said absent-mindedly while washing the dishes.

"Vlad my man." Ian looked at Vlad up and down and then the both of them stood up.

"It's been a long time." Paul said. "You've done more growing than Robin has." he pointed out.

"Yeah, thanks Paul." Robin said with a glare.

"And who is this?" Ian looked at Erin who was stood next to Vlad.

"This is Erin." Vlad introduced them. They both walked up to her and flirted slightly, as they did. "My girlfriend." Vlad said between locked teeth. At that they backed off.

"A girlfriend?" they said in unison.

"Yes. Ingrid introduced us." Erin said; clinging to Vlad's arm, showing that he was hers and she was his.

"Ingrid?" Ian and Paul wanted them to carry on.

"How is Ingrid? It was tragic. You know. The death of Will. She was so heartbroken." Mrs Branagh interrupted.

"She's fine." Erin said firmly. She was still angry with Ingrid for what she did.

"The boys miss Ingrid." Chloe said in a teasing tone.

"Chloe!" they complained; blushing at the same time.

"Hehe." Chloe gave a cute giggle.

"Oh dear!" Mrs Branagh exclaimed. "I haven't offered you two anything to eat! What would you like." she stepped up to us.

"I'm alright Mrs Branagh." Vlad thanked her.

"Um, I would like something please Mrs Branagh." Erin said shyly.

"What would you like? Casserole? I've got casserole." She pointed to a large bowl full of meat.

"No thank you. I'm a vegetarian I'm afraid." Robin looked at Vlad with an amused expression; a vampire going out with a veggie?

"Oh. We have some salad if you like? I'm sorry. It's all we have at the moment. I'm doing the food shopping tomorrow." she apologised.

"No. That would be lovely Mrs Branagh." Erin thanked.

"Please call me Elizabeth you two." she smiled and then went to fetch some salad.

"I'll help you." Erin came over. "I insist." she was trying to make them warm up to her, so she and Vlad would be more excepted.

"Wait a minute Erin. I need to talk to you," Vlad stopped her and Erin came within whispering distance. "Are you and Chloe getting on well?" he was concerned for her as the only friend she made at Garside was Becky and she wasn't very nice to her.

"Yeah. She's a very intelligent girl. I really like her." Erin was clearly happy. Chloe was very inquisitive and an interesting person.

"Good." Vlad smiled.

"Wait." Erin stopped him and kissed him on the cheek. "Night," she said goodbye. The twins looked at Vlad in jealously as they began to walk away from each-other.

"Night. Oh. Robin is aware of... Us." Vlad nodded to her.

"Okay." she understood and went to help Mrs Branagh whilst Chloe followed. They talked like old friends. Vlad and Robin went back upstairs to find a camping bed set up for Vlad and Robins dad also stood there.

"Thanks Mr Branagh." Vlad smiled.

"No problem." he said and left the bedroom, shutting the door.

"I'm hungry." Vlad slumped down onto the camp bed and reached for the blood bag.

"What's in there Vlad?" Robin said in caution.

"Soy blood. Don't worry." Vlad laughed and unzipped the bag, pulling out a bottle. He unscrewed the lid and drank down half the bottle to Robins astonishment.

"Cool. It looks like blood." he grinned.

"But it's not okay." Vlad said wiping his mouth to remove excess.

"Alright." Robin said.

"Hey Robin? Me and Erin want to go to school." Vlad told him.

"alright then. You'll need uniform. I reckon Ian's old one will fit you. I think Chloe has spare uniform for Erin." Robin fussed. Sometimes he was a lot like his mum.

"don't worry about Erin. I've packed Ingrid's old uniform for her." Robin cringed at Ingrid's name. "Don't worry. She won't be coming back. All she wants from me is vampiress liberation." Vlad said and answered Robins confused look. "She wants equality between men and women in the vampire community." he explained.

"Oh, that doesn't seem like her." Robin remembered the evil, conscience lacking Ingrid from the years ago at Stokely grammar.

"Yes. But she wants the chance to be important. At one point she saw me as being the thing blocking her path from greatness so she turned members of a visiting school and ordered them to kill me." Robins jaw dropped at this.

"That doesn't sound like her either." Robin was worried. Had the Ingrid he knew completely gone?

"I know." Vlad smiled forcefully.

"Vlad. What else has happened? I mean, you're not Grand High Vampire yet. What have you done in the meantime." murderous actions taking place couldn't be the only thing happening in Vlad's un-life.

"Well. That's a long story. So long it would probably need 13 chapters or maybe more.' Robin looked at him pleadingly so he sighed, 'Dad bought a school called Garside Grange. Erin came trying to murder us all. Ingrid was sick. Dad got me a tutor called Bertrand; one I'm not sure I can trust even now. We had a Carpathian feast; a party where a half fang gets burnt alive. Dad wanted us to use Erin because he thought I had a crush on her and he thought she was a half fang. We got her away. I was training. I scared some slayers. Mina and Jonno Van Helsing came to our school. I opened the Praedictum Impaver; a book that turned into a completely psychotic vampire called Sethius. He decided that he wanted a world of completely anarchy.' Robin started grinning at the thought. 'Killing all breathers and then making us fight for survival. Yeah I know, he should be in a mental asylum. We slew him. I made a treaty with Mina and Jonno. And me an Erin have had huge arguments along the way." he babbled. "Oh and I basically went Bad Vlad and tried to bite people." he added casually as a footnote.

"Um, that's more than I've done. Seriously. I don't have a girlfriend. Never have. I've been bullied at school. And the only remotely interesting thing that happened was the castle burning down." Robin frowned. Why was it his life was so boring?

"Robin. When Erin and I go away again you can come with us." Robin's head flicked up. "You'd be old enough." Vlad gave him a huge smile. His cheeks were hurting after all the times he'd been smiling tonight

"Vlad! Oh thank you!" Robin ran and gave Vlad a hug to his surprise. Not even Erin tried to be that close so suddenly before.

"Yeah." Vlad said awkwardly before Robin drew away from him.

"Thanks." Robin coughed. There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in." Robin said.

"Hi." Erin opened the door slowly. "Chloe's gone to bed." she came in slowly, admiring Robins room. 'Nice. Very vampiric. I like it.' she gazed around wonderingly.

"Hey Erin." Vlad's face lit up kindly when she walked into the room.

"Hey guys. I've not met you formally." she turned to Robin and outstretched her hand. "I'm Erin Noble. Vlad's girlfriend and ex-slayer." she said jokingly.

"Robin Branagh. Vampire obsessed Goth child." he joked back and shook her hand.

"Vlad's told me so much about you." Erin said to him.

"Really?" Robin looked at Vlad; raising his eyebrows.

"He missed you. A lot. Do you know he's got a Mr Cuddles the second." Erin laughed.

"You still have a teddy Vlad? At least you're still slightly soft." he chuckled.

"Yeah, haha funny." Vlad replied sarcastically.

"So. A slayer, a vampire and a breather all in the same room without quarrelling. How odd." Erin grinned widely.

"Yeah. Better get used to it." Robin joked. "I'll go ask mam for your school clothes Vlad." he left the room to leave Vlad and Erin alone.

"Yeah.." Vlad nodded and stared at Erin. She stared back lovingly. It was so quiet and the first time they had been alone together without a potential threat. Erin ran up to Vlad and snogged him fully, pulling her arms around his neck. He kissed back deeply. They hadn't kissed like this before. The butterflies returned to Vlad's stomach and seemed to spread to Erin's. They were truly happy. Until they were interrupted.

"Whoa there Vladimir! Don't fall down her throat!" Robin came in the room with a bundle of clothes in his hands. They pulled apart immediately with Erin blushing.

"Don't stop! That was funny." Robin laughed and put the school clothes down.

"Now, I suggest we all go to bed if Vlad isn't going to stay up all night I mean." Robin raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"No, I'll go." Erin still blushed and kissed him on the cheek lightly before leaving. "Night, again." she left the room and closed the door.

"You're a ladies man then Vlad." Robin laughed and started to get changed. Vlad decided to as well.

"Apparently. It happens though." Vlad shrugged.

"Alright. Can't be bothered to brush my teeth." Robin yawned and climbed into bed, wearing shorts and a baggy stained top.

"Me neither." Vlad yawned also and climbed onto the camp bed and into his sleeping bag.

"Well, I suggest you brush your fangs early; just in case my family decides to walk in on you." Robin said sarcastically.

"Alright. Good advice." Vlad led down comfortably. It had been a while since he hadn't slept in a coffin.

"Night." Robin said sleepily.

"Night." Vlad replied and within seconds both the boys were deep asleep.

_**I had to send them to school so they could meet new people and i couldn't bare Robin not remembering. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	4. Returning

**_I know I'm loading these quickly but at some point the time gaps between me loading the chapters will be bigger. SCHOOL TIME!_  
**

**Chapter 4- Returning**

"Sleep alright Vlad." Robin walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Fine. Not as good as my coffin but good anyway." Vlad teased and got out his fang floss from his bag.

"Haha." Robin laughed taking out his toothbrush and looking at the strange thing Vlad held. 'What's that?'

"Fang floss." Vlad plucked a bit out and extended his fangs; beginning to sweep the caverns between his White fangs.

"Cool." Robin said with a mouth full of foam. Vlad dumped the floss and got out his fang brush; a specially designed toothbrush.

"You'd better hide those from the others or they'd suspect something." Robin tipped.

"Alright. Better hide the Soy blood as well then." Vlad said as they finished cleaning themselves and walked out of the bathroom to see Erin waiting with a towel to have a shower.

"Morning boys." She winked at Vlad and walked into the bathroom.

"Uh, Vlad you're drooling." Robin pointed out and Vlad snapped out of the trance induced by Erin.

"Right." he wiped his mouth. They got changed into the school uniforms (Vlad's of which was slightly too big.) and stormed downstairs in a rabble after Vlad drank some soy blood which would sedate his thirst.

"Alright boys!" Mrs Branagh greeted when they entered the kitchen.

"Morning mam." Robin smiled and sat down at the table, reaching for a bowl of crunch-o's. Vlad hadn't had a normal breakfast after he lifted Renfield's mind wipe not with his idea of a quality breakfast being shrew on toast. Vlad picked up a piece of toast and began nibbling.

"Where are Ian and Paul?" Vlad asked Mrs Branagh.

"At work. So is Graham." she smiled. "Very cloudy today unfortunately." Mrs Branagh looked out the window. It would be now Vlad was here. He decided to enhance his powers so he could induce storms without anger. The girls came into the room then, wearing their uniforms. Erin entered absolutely beaming with happiness while Chloe was grinning slightly. Erin surprisingly suited the uniform and Chloe came in after, looking slightly older.

"Morning Girls." Mrs Branagh greeted them. "Sit down." she welcomed. They collapsed on the chairs and Erin picked up an apple from the bowl while Chloe took toast. Erin looked at Vlad whilst biting the apple and Vlad gave a smirk back, looking at her with adoring eyes. Robin and Chloe were struggling to suppress giggles.

They left the house soon after and headed towards Stokely grammar. It had recently had a six form added to the facility so they all went there apart from Chloe who was in the last part of her last year of secondary. As they drew closer to the school they were recording suspicious looks. Some of them were asking themselves 'how could Robin have so many friends?', some of them thought they recognised the boy walking with him.

They walked through the gates and received odd glances. Chloe ran off to the school to meet her friends while Vlad, Robin and Erin were left to walk by themselves. They whispered amongst themselves.

"Let's go to the Head's office. I need to convince her that we are going to school here." Vlad said and they all nodded. They went to the office which Vlad knew all too well and knocked on the glass door which was entitled 'Ms Harker.' the old headmistress from when Vlad first started.

"Come in." the head told them. Vlad and Erin walked in shyly to find her working at her desk.

"How can I help you?" she looked up from the stacks of forms.

"Ms Harker. I'm Vladimir Count and this is Erin Noble. We are new students at the school." Vlad's eyes went green as he hypnotised her.

"Oh yes! Vlad! You used to come here didn't you? Nice to have you back. Welcome to Stokely sixth form." she greeted and handed them some random time tables.

"These are your lessons today. They are all in the same classes and you're old friend Robin will be in them too. Goodbye." she babbled quickly and out of thought. Vlad and Erin left awkwardly as the Head began staring at the wall.

"Never usually has that effect." Vlad murmured as they shut the door behind them to face Robin once more.

The first few periods had gone too slowly. Still, Robin appeared to like them. Cooking had never been Vlad's favourite due to the strong involvement in cooking but it was what he did back at Garside and felt normal. At lunch, they went to the new food hall which was very large and sat down on an empty table in their own. Elliot went to collect her lunch from the dinner-ladies so left Vlad and Robin alone; Robin of whom had a packed lunch whilst Vlad claimed he wasn't hungry.

"Oi Branagh. Looks like you got some mates." A stocky spiky brown haired boy walked over with his gang.

"Leave me alone Jacob." Robin didn't turn around but talked down to his food while murmuring.

"We just wanted to talk to your friend freak." his snapped at Robin who flinched and then turned to Vlad.

"Just moved?" he said nasally.

"Just moved back." Vlad was on the verge of anger.

"Oh yeah, What's ya name?" he spoke down to Vlad which he wasn't used to.

"Vlad Count." He told him while gritting his teeth firmly.

"You're one of the Counts? You lived in the castle. Oh no. It burnt down." his groupies sniggered childishly.

"yeah so what?" Vlad said acting coolly but really about to burst.

"No wonder freak is a buddy with you. You're a freak too." he sneered. "Hey guys! Look! Count's back! Vlad Count!" he called to the rest of the hall who crowded around in interest.

"Vlad?" A girl asked. It was Delilah, the girl who Vlad and Robin fought over all those years ago. She was surprised by the amount that Vlad had changed. All the girls gazed at him dreamily.

"Leave him alone Jacob." Robin growled. Vlad had no idea this is what Robin had been through while he was gone.

"Oh standing up for weirdo number two are you." Jacob spat at Robin. Vlad stood up in a flash in response; surprising the entire population of breathers in the room.

"He said go away Jacob. Go away or I'll make you." Vlad shook in anger. Thunder crackled in the distance.

"How?" Jacob teased cruelly.

"What's going on?" Erin pushed through the crowd with her lunch. "Robin?" she looked at the miserable boy crouching down.

"Oh look! Is this your girlfriend Branagh?" he laughed.

"No, she's mine." Vlad gave a strong aura of possession over Erin that Jacob couldn't deny to mess with.

"Really?" he stared at her.

"And you leave her alone too." Vlad said in response to Jacobs thoughts. "You don't know what we're capable of."

"Really? Well, you can prove it after school, in the castle ruins. Maybe it'll bring back old memories?" he gave a horrid distorted grin.

"Deal." Vlad hissed at Jacob who strutted off away from a fuming Vlad.

"Thanks mate. Are you okay." Vlad had sat back down again but was gripping the table tightly; his eyes showed deep anger.

"I'll prove to him that he cannot treat people that way and get away with it. Stupid air-sucker." he hissed in a vampiric way, grasping the attention of the fleeting audience.

"Vlad shush." Erin comforted, stroking her hands through his midnight black hair. "Calm down. You shouldn't have given in." she told him off softly.

"What was I supposed to do?" he sighed, lifting his hands away from the table and resting his head in them.

"Walk away." a girl came up to them. She had blood red hip length massive hair and shockingly green eyes. She wore normal school uniform but wore a leather jacket over the top, similar to Robins one.

"Who are you?" Vlad said quite offensively.

"I am Samantha Doravos. Call me Sam. I know what you are." she said importantly.

_**Samantha Doravos! I know, odd name but i struggled; didn't want a normal name. You'll have to wait to see who she is!**_


	5. Struggling

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own Young Dracula._**

**Chapter 5- Struggling**

"What do you mean?" Robin said suddenly, lifting his he'd up from the table. Sam had caught the attention of the three strange people so sat down near them.

"You're a vampire and you two are fleshy." she laughed a strong evil laugh.

"How do you know?" Erin questioned her.

"She's a werewolf." Vlad announced quietly.

"How do you know?" Robin's eyes darted back and forth between the two of them. He didn't doubt that this girl was stunning and took his breath away but there was something odd about her.

"I can smell her. She reeks of dog." Vlad leaned back in his seat.

"That's not nice wimpire." she growled.

"Well, I haven't had very good experiences with werewolves myself." Vlad growled back.

"You're a werewolf! This is so cool!" Robin smiled excitedly but stopped when the two supernatural beings gave him a harsh glare.

"Who are you to judge me by my species?" she acted like a fur-ball, in Vlad's opinion.

"I am the Chosen one. It's my job to judge people." Vlad threatened and then realised what he told her. 'I'm such a bat brain!' he cursed; smacking his head with his hand.

"You are the chosen one? Yeah right. What would the Chosen one be doing in a school?" she sniggered.

"maybe trying to get a break from people like you screwing my un-life up!" he shouted at her and everyone stared at him again.

"Calm down Vlad." Erin comforted him. "He's been under a lot of stress recently."

"You're Vlad Dracula aren't you? What are you doing in this breather hole?" Sam had changed from her annoying self into her nosey self.

"I'm staying with friends for a while." he sighed heavily.

"Breather friends? Even slayer friends?" she looked at the two non-vampires.

"Ex-slayer actually." Erin hated being accused of being a slayer. She had given that up ages ago.

"Still, a slayer none the less." Sam irritated Erin a lot and she thought she scared Erin but she didn't. She didn't even flinch.

"Leave my girlfriend alone or I swear I'll-" Vlad began.

"Or what? What will you do oh Grand High Vampire? Chuck me in a cell? You can't do that, you have no authority over Me; not yet." she teased.

"I'll kill you myself; I wouldn't be killed for it either. No-one would mess with me." He grinned evilly.

"'You are the Chosen One aren't you?" she cringed slightly as he rose above her.

"Yes and I am in your town so you'd better get used to it." he threatened; eyes turning black momentarily. "Run big bad wolf." he grinned.

"No. I'm staying with you people. It's my first day too you know." she rested her hands behind her head.

"You are so... Stubborn!" Vlad cursed in Transylvanian.

"Watch your mouth your Grandness." she warned irritatingly.

"I would if you would be less annoying." Vlad complained. He never had this problem with Wolfie back at Garside.

"Sorry. I'm not used to being with vampires. My family avoid them." she apologised truthfully.

"Why?" Erin leaned in.

"They believe vampires are evil and soul-less like slayers do. I don't though." She added so Vlad wouldn't hate her.

"Oh, that's unfortunate." Robin gazed at her with caring eyes.

"Well, Vladimir. You'll have to weary tonight. Don't get carried away with that boy. You could up-surface the entire existence of the supernatural." she warned him. She did care about things, despite her annoying outer layer.

"I know; I'll try." Vlad knew the consequences of his actions but his temper had got them better of him; once again.

"Vlad, you shouldn't do this." Chloe tried to stop him.

* * *

"I got into this fight. If I back down now, we'll be tormented even more." he strode up the hill with the Branaghs, Erin and their new found friend Sam.

"Don't seriously hurt him Vlad." Erin knew he would fight him but didn't want a serious thing made out of it.

"Yeah, don't rip his head off." Sam joked, but there was a serious tone to her voice.

"Vlad, just do your best mate." Robin was the only one fully supporting Vlad's action. He had taken bullying from Jacob for the last four years and any chance for revenge would be supported by him.

"I won't really injure him. Just scare him off." Vlad winked as they climbed. The ruins came closer and closer as they hiked the hill. Vlad remembered this way. He just hoped seeing the castle wouldn't make him falter.

They walked through the massive iron gates guarded by two ugly gargoyles which had chunks taken out of them. Before them was burnt rubble. There was still the driveway clear but nothing was standing. The Sunblock wasn't joking when it said the Dracula residence had been burnt to the ground.

"You okay Vlad?" Erin touched Vlad's arm as he looked around. He lived here. A long time ago but still he could remember this place clearly. The Valentines ball. The battle between slayers and vampires. So much had happened here. Vlad stayed silent.

"You here? Finally." Jacob came around the corner of the wall and was followed by members of his gang.

"Let's get this over with Jacob." Vlad sighed.

"You seem bored. Put effort into this Vlad! You insult me!" He began a shove at Vlad who took it.

"We shouldn't fight Jacob." Vlad thought he might as well try to solve this with words before fighting.

"Why? You chicken?" Jacob grinned a thick grin. He was clearly not all there.

"I am not chicken." That touched a nerve and Jacob knew it.

"Afraid. Scared." Jacob taunted.

"I am not." Vlad gritted his teeth and dark clouds began to form overhead creating strong winds and lightening.

"Yes you are. Gonna do a wee wee in your pants Count?" he said mockingly. They were now circling.

"Shut it." Vlad warned. His patience was wearing thin.

"You ran away though. You ran from the nightmare home. The nightmare family." he shouldn't have started talking about his family, "Mental. Should be locked up. And so. Should. You." that was the last straw.

Vlad took a strong punch in Jacobs stomach. He bent over, surprised by Vlad's strength but regained himself and Vlad took a blow to the head from Jacob. Vlad blinked out the stars and looked back to Jacob who was now running at full speed towards Vlad; his friends cheering him on. Vlad could hear worried cries from behind. Vlad straightened up and kicked Jacob in the stomach, making him fly back miles before slamming into the ground. He scrambled to his feet, whimpering and gestured to his friends to come over and help him and then they left. Vlad wasn't the coward; they were.

"Well done Vlad." Sam smiled.

"Yeah Vlad my son!" Robin yelled.

"Good job Vlad." Chloe congratulated simply.

"I knew you could do it." Erin looked up to Vlad and kissed him on the cheek. Vlad had never received so many kisses from Erin.

"Come on. Let's go home." Chloe said while yawning.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sam smiled and started to walk away.

"Bye Sam!" Robin called to her as she walked away, "My heart suddenly feels lost." Robin sighed and looked down at his feet; tucking his hands in his pockets and kicking a stone around on his way home.

"Someone is falling." Erin laughed and put her arms around Vlad and they started walking into the sunset, back to the Branagh house.

_**Was it alright? Next chapter soon!**_


	6. Finding

**_Things are starting to_ _get scary in Stokely! Thanks for the reviews! I do not own Young Dracula as always._  
**

**Chapter 6- Finding**

"Ingrid. I'm worried about Bertrand. We barely see him anymore and he has been acting stranger than usual." the Count pestered her.

"Why are you telling me? I thought I was useless?" Ingrid looked up from her latest edition of Sunblock reluctantly.

"You are but this affects us all. What if he's plotting against Vladimir again? He'll do something like he did with Sethius." The Count paced impatiently.

"I know you don't trust him, frankly I don't either but if you want to know more spy on him or if you're that worried talk to Vlad. Not me. You know I couldn't care less about your petty problems." she grumbled.

"I'll talk to Vlad." The Count walked out the room and into his cobwebbed coffin room where he tried to concentrate on connecting with Vlad's mind.

* * *

Vlad lay asleep on his camp bed after an exhausting day with his arms folded over his chest. He was deep in the dream world and didn't want to come out. Vlad was in Stokely castle on his own and he felt safe. Well, he wasn't actually in the castle; he just thought he was in the tower room.

"Vladdy." someone spoke to him from across the doorway.

"Dad? What're you doing here?" Vlad asked his father confusedly.

"I need to speak to you about Bertrand. He hasn't been acting himself and I see less and less of him every day." The count stepped towards Vlad who was sat in his old bedroom.

"I've noticed too. Keep an eye on him. Any progress in his behaviour and you should contact me again. We can't have him plotting against us." Vlad ordered his father who willingly obeyed. The Count knew that Vlad would make a great leader even if others didn't.

"Good. So, what have you been up to?" The Count asked in curiosity.

"Dad, Robin remembered. We're staying with the Branaghs. Oh, and I beat up a breather boy today." Vlad grinned at his father. He knew that his dad always wanted him to defeat someone; though he did not mention it was to defend.

"Well done Vladdy! Robin? Oh your breather friend! Just be careful no-one else finds out you're a vampire." the count warned.

"Okay." Vlad agreed. He felt the sun rising. "I have to get up now. See you."

Vlad waved and was plucked out of the dream world before the Count could say any more.

* * *

Lunchtime at school that very same day was a funny affair. Vlad, Erin, Robin and Sam all sat on the same table as the day before, laughing loudly. They could talk together because they all had something in common. They weren't normal. And they could get on with it because Jacob had decided to stay well away from them after yesterday, though he did give them harsh glares mixed with fright from across the cafeteria.

"So, Sam." Robin started nicely. He decided to improve his first impression on her. "How many other new supernatural families live in Stokely now? I mean you must know a few."

"There aren't many actually. Basically my family are the only ones currently living here. I expect it was due to the high slayer activity here. But even that's gone down recently." She told them all.

"The slayer activity's gone down because of Vlad's truce with the Van Helsings. They trust him more than others and know he's going to rule so the vampire population will be controlled.' Erin explained. She still had strong connections with the Slayers Guild and Jonno was a close friend now.

"Good, because that vampire causing havoc here really messed our lives up; being watched everywhere we went; masses of killings; did you know over the last couple of years Stokely has had one of the highest death rates of most towns?" Sam babbled incessantly.

"Wait, 'that vampire'. Was it a girl, black hair and completely bonkers?" Vlad suddenly got serious and stared at her in a vampire-like manner.

"Yeah, you know her?" Sam questioned Vladimir.

"Yeah, she's my sister. She decided to let the streets of Stokely run red with blood after her boyfriend was slayed." Sam let out a growl at that.

"Wouldn't you have done something similar?" Erin asked her, defending Ingrid.

Sam thought about it and realised she would. "Good point." Sam smiled thoughtfully. Robin sighed as her concentrating face focused beautifully.

"Hmmmmm." Robin moaned dreamily.

"What?" Vlad asked him.

"Oh, nothing." Robin snapped out of it and straightened up suddenly.

"There's something weird about Count." Jacob drawled to his followers who were only his friends so they didn't get beat up.

"Apart from the fact that he used to live in the castle and he hangs out with

Branagh?" his friend said sarcastically. They had less respect for Jacob now he had been so humiliated, but they were still wary.

"No-one should be able to kick that hard." he still stared at the table of freaks in the middle of the room. "He doesn't look strong. He just is. I have more muscles than him and I couldn't punch that hard." He mumbled and mumbled.

"Jacob. He beat you. Get over it." His friend told him and everyone laughed at the friend. Except Jacob.

"There is something odd about him, and I'll prove it." He snarled madly. He would prove to his gang that the Count was a freak. He would expose him for the outcast he was.

* * *

After an easy day at Sixth form the four of them walked out of school and met Chloe near the gates with a buzzing aura.

"What are you lot so cheerful about?" she was still suspicious of Vlad and even more so of their new friend.

"Nothing. Come on, let's go home." Robin encouraged her sister. Erin and Sam were struggling not to giggle. Chloe had been kept in the dark throughout the time that Vlad and his new girlfriend had stayed at her house. Vlad barely talked to her and she was pretty sure that they were hiding something big from her, and she was going to find out what.

After Chloe had finished her dinner before everyone else she decided to go into Robin's room, to see what Robin and Vlad had been doing. She crept up stairs and sneaked into Robin's room, closing the door behind her. She was not happy.

When she was certain that the door was closed quietly she began to search the room head to toe but putting everything back to where it was originally. She looked through Vlad's bags; first his toiletry bag. She pulled it open roughly and emptied the contents onto the floor. Out slipped a oddly shaped toothbrush and a dental floss roll named 'Fang Floss' in stylish scrawl. What an odd name to call a floss brand. She stuffed them back in and looked at the bag that Vlad was so opposed to her mother touching the first day he came.

She crawled over carefully and opened the zip to the bag after checking no-one was coming. There were about twenty bottles in there which had had the labels removed skilfully but the colour of the bottles was odd. The liquid appeared to be a dark reddish colour. She picked up a bottle and observed it.

Just then she heard a thunder of feet storming up the stairs. She dropped the bottle in quickly, zipped up the bag, put it back and crawled under Robin's bed with the unwashed socks and crumbs. The door slammed open and a rush of voices came in.

"Did your dad really do that?" Robin's voice was heard immediately as he entered the room with a laugh.

"Yeah, and he might be falling in love with the head teacher." Vlad chuckled darkly and shut the door behind them.

"Imagine that. The demon and the human. The Governor and the Head teacher." Erin said in false drama.

"Now that would be funny." Sam's rich voice giggled slightly. Chloe didn't understand. Why would that be funny? She moved forward slightly to see more.

Robin and Sam slumped on the bed heavily so Chloe had to watch her head.

"Vlad, I've barely seen any cool stuff that you can do since you've got here! Please!" Robin begged like a child.

"Fine." Vlad sighed. "What shall I do?" he thought to himself. "I know! Get ready!" He rubbed his hands together and they all tensed up simultaneously.

"One, two, three, Go!" the three of them said with laughs. At that moment, Chloe could no longer see Vlad so she crept out slightly to see a bat flying in the air. Where was Vlad? Why was there a bat in here?

"Cool." Robin praised.

"You should see what I can do at full moon." Sam crossed her arms while she mumbled.

"I think that would be awesome!" Robin turned to Sam with excitement. She couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. The next moment Vlad was there again and the bat was gone.

"What's next?" Vlad grinned. He thought this was fun, showing off.

"Oh! Let's see how much soy stuff you can drink!" Erin giggled and clapped her hands. This whole experience let her relax and enjoy the childhood she never had.

"Okay." Vlad unzipped his bag and brought out a bottle. He unscrewed the lid and popped it off in a flash.

"Go!" Sam said. Vlad started chugging the drink down in massive gulps with chants of "Vlad! Vlad! Vlad! Vlad!" all the way through. He managed to down five bottles when he began to look a little queasy.

"Come on Vlad! One more." Robin encouraged. At that sentence Vlad snatched up his last one and downed it in less than ten seconds flat.

"Ooh yah!" Grinning, he screwed the lid on and dropped it to the floor. Then Chloe saw something she never thought she'd see. Protruding from Vlad's gums were inch long fangs dripping in the red drink.

"I wish I could do that..." Robin mumbled sarcastically.

Chloe's head spun. Vlad was a vampire. Vlad was a vampire. Vampires existed. After all the times she had seen vampire things her mind wipe did not reboot again. She simply fainted under the bed.

Vlad sniffed the air instinctively. "I smell breather." he began searching.

"Well, Erin and I are in the room." Robin pointed out, slightly surprised by Vlad's reaction.

"I know you two's scent. There is a third heartbeat apart from you three." Vlad searched until Mrs Branagh called from downstairs.

"You lot! Come down stairs! There's something on the news that's quite interesting!" She shouted up to them.

"Come on Vlad. We'll check it out later." Sam pulled on his arms while his eyes were black but he followed the others out the door and down the stairs making sure all the bottled were in his bag first and then shutting the door behind them. Chloe lay under the bed with socks and crumbs alone in the room.

_**To be continued... soon!**_


	7. Revealing

**_Things are going to speed up a bit now. Does anyone else have a strange obsession with Gerran Howell (the actor who plays Vlad) because I have started to have dreams about him. :S Mind you, he is a gorgeous baby-faced guy. ;3 I'll stop babbling now. I do not own the fang-tastic Young Dracula._  
**

**Chapter 7- Revealing**

They stomped downstairs rather cheerfully and carelessly into the brightly lit living room where Mrs Branagh and the rest of them were sitting in the sofa watching the news intently.

"Sit down you lot. The government are announcing something." Mr Branagh ordered; his eyes locked on the screen. They did as he told them all squished on one sofa and they listened in carefully as a government working man came onto the screen.

"The Government has recently found a secret organisation whose activities have been placed around the world. We have captured the leaders of this group and questioned them on their activities using a lie detector test. This group's name is the Slayers guild.' the man said to the four's horror. They all looked at Vlad whose face was blank. 'They have been fighting an enemy for centuries; an enemy that can easily out-live us though they are not alive. This enemy haunts many nightmares. Vampires." The breathers in the room breathed in a shock gust of air at the word. "Recently, they have formed a truce with the vampire kind without permission of the entire world. How would we know if they are to be trusted? Should we not know what is out there? They have kept this information secret for many years and today we know the truth. Vampires do exist." Mr Branagh, Elizabeth and the twins all gasped again while the others sat in silent shock.

"Beasts such as werewolves also exist but are apparently no concern to us as of the moment. All this information is true and we ask all vampires to step forward and submit their names on pain of staking. Especially the so-called 'Vampire king' whose name we can announce to you. His name is Vladimir Dracula ironically. Also, anyone with any information on vampires should come forward and ring us on the number of the screen or visit our website." a telephone number flashed onto the screen and Mr Branagh scribbled it down just in case. 'It appears that the people on Halloween may actually be who they dress up as."

Vlad stormed out the room cursing in Transylvanian to the Branagh's surprise and the others followed after him, worried for his anger and himself.

* * *

Jacob had been watching the broadcast in his room with his friends. They were just laughing at the thought but Jacob was thoughtful for the first time in his life.

"Maybe Branagh's a vampire hey Jacob." One sniggered brutishly.

"No. He's not." Jacob said simply.

"Then who do you think's a vampire?" Another said with a droning voice. They knew what he was going to say. They thought he'd gone completely bonkers since the event of him being beaten up. Maybe he had hit his head too hard and gotten concussion.

"Vlad Count." Jacob's grin spread across his face infectiously. He knew what he was going to do.

* * *

"Don't you get it? They know! The entire world knows! My people are in danger and they'll blame it on me!" Vlad kicked the wall making plaster rain down from the ceiling.

"They don't know who you are though." Sam said to him, trying to calm him down. She was also scared because the existence of her kind had been revealed but Vlad had a lot more to worry about.

"They'll find out! They'll kill any one of us anyway even if they reveal themselves! We'll all be dust!" Vlad's brain was buzzing. His eyes turned black and his fangs were let out by confusion and pure hatred and anger. The storms thundered the worst they had ever done.

"Vlad we'll help you." Erin touched his arm and she could feel Vlad relaxing his muscles slightly. Chloe had awoken and was listening in on their words.

"Yeah, mate. We know it's a mess but we'll sort it out." Robin tried to help.

"I'm the king of all vampires! The Grand High Vampire! I'm first staking priority for the entire world." Vlad's voice came lower but at a suffering tone. Chloe was stunned by this. She only just remembered Vlad being the chosen one, whatever that was and a vampire. And now he was vampire king? No wonder he was her brothers best friend.

"Vlad, we promise we won't tell anyone. Anyway, you should talk to the count." Erin pointed out. Vlad's eyes widened. His father wouldn't know.

"Okay. I need to do that now. In the meantime, I think you should go home and be with your family Sam." Vlad knew that her family would have watched it and would be scared out of their mind.

"Yeah, bye guys." Sam waved, Erin gave her a hug and then she left to the disappointment of Robin.

"Chloe, I know you're in here. Little breather." Vlad said as soon as Sam shut the door. "and you're under the bed." Vlad crouched down and looked under to find Chloe shivering in fright.

"Chloe, come out please." there were three breathers in the room at close proximity so he gritted his teeth in trying to control himself.

"No." She said stubbornly and stayed where she was.

"Chloe." Robin and Erin dropped to the floor and she jumped. "Please." Robin begged.

"Fine, but the vampire has to stay back." Chloe warned so Vlad walked right to the other side of the room. When she was certain he was far away she crawled out nervously.

"How much have you heard Chloe?" Vlad said from the distance.

"Enough. You're a vampire. A vampire king. Vlad Dracula." She hissed though shook with fear and dizziness.

"You didn't hear the news then?" Erin said with a straight face.

"No." Chloe was angry and frightened at the same time but more frightened.

"Everyone knows vampires exist. They want to kill Vlad." Robin stared at his sister. He hoped she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Who knows?" Chloe didn't get it and gave a stern yet slightly interested facial expression.

"The entire world knows." Vlad murmured quietly.

"Yeah so?" Chloe said miserably and sat on the bed she was hiding under.

"Vlad could die! Don't you understand?" Erin raged at Chloe in exasperation. Surely she cared for Vlad just a little bit.

"But he's a vampire, he drinks blood. That's evil." Chloe hissed back at Erin.

"I don't drink blood. I chose not to. I made a treaty which made vampires not bite breathers and then your stupid government went and told the whole world about vampires who obviously broke the treaty so now all hell will break loose and it will affect your family no matter what now." Vlad gave Chloe a serious speech; speeding up as it drew to a close. She took a while to mull over.

"You don't drink blood and the government has taken away chance for peace? Wasn't there an informant telling the government about vampires? In which case it wouldn't be the governments fault it would be the person who was weak enough to tell them?" Chloe was now showing her thoughtful and intelligent side instead of her judging and protective side.

"It was a member of the slayers guild apparently." Erin wasn't too happy about that.

"The slayers were completely happy with the treaty and one of the slayers guilds main functions is to keep the existence of vampires a secret. They wouldn't tell them... Unless..." Vlad had an idea and it made things a whole lot worse.

"What Vlad?" Robin and the others were looking at him intently.

"A vampire hypnotised the slayer into telling them; a new slayer obviously." Vlad told them.

"That means…"Erin began.

'Yes. Someone's trying to ruin the planet.' Vlad finished the sentence with a blank stare.

* * *

"Dad! Dad!" someone called and knocked heavily on the coffin lid rudely. Didn't anyone know how to sleep around here?

The Count woke up with a start, banging his head on the lid of his coffin. Swearing under his breath, he opened the coffin with a "Beelzebub's bog brush I am trying to sleep!"

"Dad." A voice spoke sincerely. The Count looked up to see Vlad standing in a leather jacket and school uniform.

"Vladdy? You're back?" The count grinned widely.

"Dad. We have a massive problem which could threaten our entire existence." his face was drawn with concern and worry.

"What is it? Did Wolfie use Renfield's disturbing gowns as chew toys?" He realised he had been around breathers too long as he had begun using sarcasm a lot.

"The entire population of the world knows about vampires and I'm on their number one staking list." See? This is what happens when you leave him alone.

"Bats." The Count stared in a frightened trance. "What do we do?"

"I don't know." Vlad's eyes were wet and glistening. Vlad always had a plan and this was the only time he hadn't had one. This was worse than the Count had first thought.

_**Bit of a twist there! To be continued... hehe...**_


	8. Rumouring

**_The amount of chapters being submitted will slow down because i am running out of the chapters i have already written. Enjoy and as always, i do not own YD._  
**

**Chapter 8- Rumouring**

When they returned to school the next day everyone was suspicious of each-other; they gave each-other weary glances and whispered about each-other. But no-one talked as much about others as they did about Vlad. He walked around with a background of whispers but had to ignore it because of the overwhelming sense of duty and lives balancing on his shoulders. He had been worrying all night. He had the dark grey bags to show it. He had no idea what to do. In woodwork he had pieces of wood chucked at the back of his head. In cooking he had tiny fragments of garlic occasionally hitting him, making his skin burn. He was just happy when it was break.

"Vlad." Erin worried deeply for her boyfriend and felt as though she could cry.

"I'm okay." Vlad answered as they walked out onto the dark and miserable playground and stood in the far corner where no-one could see them. The tension of this whole thing had brought Sam and Robin closer. They were forever worrying about their family and what would happen in the future.

"Oi! Count!" A recognisable voice shouted from across the playground running towards Vlad. What did he want now? 'That _is_ your name isn't it?'

"Yeah. Why? You heard differently?" Vlad snarled at him. He really was not in the mood.

"Yeah actually. There have been a lot of Rumours about you Count. Bad ones." Jacob sneered; he was on his own without his friends.

"You shouldn't listen to rumours; you don't know what wacko made them up." Erin tried to defend Vlad.

"Actually, I believe them because I'm the one who started them." Jacob obsessed.

"What?" Robin didn't know what to say.

"I know what you are Vlad." Jacob laughed. Vlad's mouth ached as his fangs tried to push down in fury.

"Don't Jacob." Sam warned Jacob and looked at Vlad with worry. She couldn't stop him. None of them could.

"Didn't you find the news interesting? If I find one I'll report it straight away. Good riddance." Jacob whispered menacingly. Vlad struggled to control his fangs despite the hand of Erin trying to help. "And this Vampire king? Please. What makes him so special? We ought to kill the lot." Jacob's whispers stabbed Vlad deeply. By this time Vlad was bending down as his walked in pain, nearer the centre of the playground followed by the four. His fangs were, although covered by his hands, half way down so you could see them if he pulled away his hands.

"Come on. You beat me before." He taunted. "Why can't you now? Are you hiding something?" They had started to gather a crowd around including Delilah and members of Vlad's younger year classes from four years before and Jacobs gang who thought Jacob crazy after last night.

"Come on Count." His voice was harsh and it stung Vlad like a whip. He was emotionally unstable and you should never push an unstable vampire. "I know what you are." Jacob said in a sing-song voice. "Vampire." He snarled straight into Vlad's ear.

He snapped. His fangs were fully out and his rage and pain was completely controlling his mind. He pulled away his hands to reveal bigger fangs than other vampires and pitch black eyes staring into the souls of the audience. Storms rolled and lightning struck incredibly close.

The breathers stepped back in terror and surprise. Count was a vampire. Vlad Count was a vampire. Delilah remembered Valentine's day and realised she could have been bitten by a vampire. The strange boy who lived in the castle on the hill; the boy who was friends with the freak Goth boy was a vampire. They remembered Ingrid who was evil and beautiful. She must have been a vampire too. And the dad who looked a lot like a rock star whenever they saw him on the rare occasions.

Just then, all the events piled up on Vlad all at once and he had finally caught up with the stresses of the chosen one. Bad Vlad was coming and Vlad knew. He collapsed on the ground in a heap; his fangs still extended. Still shocked by the event the breathers stood in a circle around Vlad and took in what just happened. They then looked at each-other awkwardly until one broke the silence.

"Well what are you waiting for? He's a vampire! Get him!" Jacob ordered. He was glad that everyone finally knew the truth. Just as they all lunged slightly, Robin, Erin and Sam stepped in front with arms stretched wide in a protective action.

"Leave him!" Erin yelled angrily. "How dare you judge him on his species!" she was really fuming and she hadn't revealed this angry side of her to the Draculas.

"But he could kill us!" One of the party said in a frightened moan.

"He doesn't want to kill you!" Robin sighed. "I'm pretty sure if he wanted to kill you he would have done it by now." he said as though it was obvious.

"How do you know freak?" Jacob snapped at him.

"Well, I knew Vlad was a vampire before all of you lot. He is my best friend and all the time I've known him he's never wanted to be a vampire, never mind bite people." Robin kept his cool.

"What do you mean you knew he was a vampire? You hid a monster from the world and you still do." Delilah clearly had forgotten the kind of boy Vlad was.

"Yeah, got a problem with that? He is my friend and you don't know what he wants to do." Robin glared at her. Sam looked at Robin with a new set of eyes. He was a person to stand up for his friend and he knew what was right. He was brave.

"Yeah, he wants to drink our blood!" Jacob shouted at Robin.

"No he doesn't." Someone said coming from the gates. The entire group turned around to find three people standing there. Robin and Erin immediately recognised them as Jonno, Mina and Ingrid. "He's a Wimpire." Ingrid stepped forward with the two slayers stepping behind her.

"Who are you lot?" Delilah asked with a sneer.

"I'm Ingrid, Vlad's sister. This is Jonno and Mina Van Helsing." Ingrid introduced them.

"You're a vampire too!" Jacob pointed at her. "Get her!" he ordered the others.

"Over our dead bodies." Jonno and Mina stepped forward seriously.

"Hey look! It's the Smellsings! Why are you with her?" Another of the group asked.

"We are slayers. We have captured her in order to find Vladimir and take them into custody." Mina said. They hadn't seen the councillor act like this before.

"Slayers! You?" Jacob laughed. With frustration at the immaturity of him, Jonno and Mina drew out their stakes from their belts with shocked faces received.

"Yes." Jonno said. "We are here to take them, and Robin Branagh, Erin Noble and Samantha Doravos." the three of them looked at each-other awkwardly and then complied, taking their place next to the two slayers and the vampire. Jonno and Robin picked up Vlad and they walked off towards a black van.

"If you tell anyone of this action you will be severely punished." Mina warned nastily and they climbed into the van, not to be seen by the school children for a while.

* * *

"You're a bat brain you know that Vlad." Vlad stirred on the hard, cold floor; his head spinning and aching. Someone called him a bat brain; he wasn't happy. To see who the accuser was he tried to lift his head up but was met with a whooshing headache which made him land on the floor again.

"Open your eyes slowly Vlad." said the unmistakeable voice of Erin. He did as she said and was surprised to be met with dull light and five people leaning over him. Erin, Robin, Jonno, Ingrid and Sam. Vlad tried to lift his head again; slower this time and succeeding whilst rubbing his head. They appeared to be in a van and were travelling quickly.

"You've been out for half an hour mate. We were beginning to get worried." Robin grinned. Vlad didn't feel like grinning.

"Who called me a bat brain?" He ignored Robin's desperate attempt to cheer him up.

"Me." Ingrid said with a sigh.

"Why?" Vlad wanted to know what he knew. "And why are you here? I thought humans were all for getting me now." he looked at Jonno. Vlad was in an awful mood.

"you're a bat brain because you just are and... I'll leave the breathers to tell you that." Ingrid was still not happy about the treaty and being friends with Jonno ever since the pretend mind-wipe thing.

"Vlad, most of the guild hated what the government did. Most have left; including us. We took this lot to help. We know you're not evil and we want things to go right before all this goes mad." Jonno reassured Vlad who was sitting up against the wall of the van cluttered with computers and slayer equipment looking slightly shell-shocked and almost dead.

"Jonno, I don't know what to do. What kind of king is that?" Vlad was hating himself.

"We'll think of a plan." Sam said to Vlad trying to convince him.

"I think we should go to parliament and try to speak with them rationally." Erin suggested cleverly.

"Yes. Hopefully they'll listen and if they don't we can always try something else." Mina said from the drivers seat. They looked at Vlad questioningly.

"Alright. We'll do that. These two.' He pointed to Mina and Jonno. "Can escort us in with me helping and you three can stay outside in the Van for back up." Vlad pushed himself up again.

"Fine." Robin crossed his arms around his chest and looked disappointed. Vlad had to keep him from danger. It was his nature; Vlad hadn't changed drastically over the last couple of years, well, apart from the whole vampire thing.

"And by the way, where are we actually going now?" Vlad asked with his face full of confusion and worry.

"London." Mina said simply.

"We're doing this now?" Robin said in surprise.

"Sooner rather than later." Jonno said as he looked at a monitor of a computer. Vlad never really got computers except for how to turn it on.

"Good idea." Vlad nodded. "We need to get our stuff."

"Don't worry, we picked it all up while you were unconscious." Erin smiled at Vlad sweetly and Vlad looked down quickly in embarrassment. He didn't like it that he fainted. It made him appear weak but what actually happened was that he felt his bad reflection coming out of the shadows again and he stopped him by making himself faint.

"What's the weather forecast like for London?" His head jolted up.

"Heavy rain. You're fine." Jonno laughed.

"Vlad, wouldn't it be easier just to talk to the Prime minister?" Ingrid said out of nowhere which made everyone except Vlad jump.

"Yes actually." Vlad realised.

"Mrs Van Helsing! Change of plan! 10 downing street please!" Sam called into the front where Mina was driving well.

"London here we come." Vlad said with a slight grin. He had never been to London before. But then his smile dropped as he remembered lives were at stake and began planning his friendly chat with the prime-minister.

_**LONDON! I think they should explore the country more. Can you tell me if i should make Miss McCauley realise they're vampires?**_


	9. Meeting

**_Here is the next one. Should i put in a big bloody battle or something similar? I do not own YD._  
**

**Chapter 9- Meeting**

The noise of London blazed around with busy, sweaty bodies pushing through each-other to get to their destinations. Their hearts pumped loudly and it would be a struggle for any vampire to resist the temptation of their throats. Tall double decker buses and black taxis drove on the crowded roads in front of the road to 10 Downing Street. There was a black van parked somewhere close by containing two humans and two supernatural while two human and one supernatural stood directly in front of the tall black gates. They stepped up to the gates and examined them closely much to the curiosity of a plump policeman behind them.

"What do you think you're doing?" he came up to them with a serious expression. His round, wrinkled face had seen much crime and action though the current situation had thrown him slightly; maybe even as much as the news of him being placed on Downing Street as extra security.

"We wish to see the prime minister." Said the woman on the right who had brown ageing hair pulled up into a bun; she gripped the gate bars in desperation.

"A lot of people want to do that." He chuckled heavily; tapped her fingers so she let go and began to walk away.

"We have the Vampire King." The young man with dark skin on the left shouted.

The policeman turned around. "What?" he walked back up to them.

"The Vampire king is in our possession and wishes to have an audience with the Prime Minister." the woman repeated; explaining as she did so.

"Really? Did you know my name's Wayne Rooney?" The policeman said sarcastically. He felt as though they were wasting his time; he tapped his foot impatiently.

"We're telling the truth." the young man said with a face of seriousness and truth. Despite the different looks of the three they all wore pained and worried expressions.

"Prove it." The policeman crossed his arms across his broad chest and raised his thick eyebrows.

"Vlad?" the woman looked to the boy in the centre who had pitch black hair and deathly pale skin and had an aura about him that made the Policeman shiver. This boy looked young but had aging eyes, and for some reason this boy was wearing a school uniform that he had definitely not seen in London before.

The boy opened his mouth slowly to show a pair of sharp fangs in his gums. He did not grin though; he did not enjoy showing them to the policeman. The policeman jolted back suddenly in surprise.

"He's a vampire." He gasped but then changed his tone, "But that doesn't mean he's the King of them." the policeman was being stubborn and it was getting on the boys nerves.

"Do you want me to show my power breather? Thanks to your government I could probably get staked for it if I was a normal vampire but I am not, so I would just get staked just for un-living." the boy said impatiently and his eyes turned black. The policeman had seen a vampire before and that one tried to attack him as soon as he got into a room with him. This one was different. He was having a chat like a person and seemed troubled; like lives were at stake.

"Fine. But you have to wear these handcuffs." the policeman complied and held up some handcuffs.

"Don't worry, he's wearing some Slayers Guild approved ones." The young man said and the vampire held up his hands to show some sturdy looking cuffs.

"Come then." The policeman unlocked the gate quickly and let them in to Downing Street, then closed it behind them just as fast. The whole street was pristine compared to the dirty and litter strewn roads of the outside world. There were more police officers than usual on account of the vampire problem which was being hoped to sort out.

* * *

The Prime Minister looked out of his window down onto the empty street. It was one of the rare occasions that he didn't have his job in the way and he felt useless. The vampire problem was one more worry he had stacked up onto his lengthy list. He wasn't sure where it was going but from the stories Vampires were vicious, blood-thirsty and a great threat to people. He didn't want the public to be even more depressed than having the money problems the country had. Death was the last thing he wanted. He sighed and looked down to his feet in exhaustion.

"Sir, there is someone to see you." A glasses-wearing secretary knocked and told him.

"Let them in." The Prime Minister straightened up and wondered who it could be. He had no appointments this afternoon. Soon afterwards she came back escorting three people and a policeman into the room.

"Good afternoon. What can I do for you?" He turned to face them and the secretary left the room.

"These two claims that this man here," The policeman gestured to a pale young man in handcuffs. "Is the vampire king and that it would like to speak to you." the boy looked up at the policeman with angry eyes. He examined the young man carefully. Surely this could not be a king? He was too young for a start.

"Really." The Prime Minister gave a questioning expression.

"It's true though sir." a man with dark skin and a moustache said.

"How can it be true when this young man can only be seventeen years of age?" The Prime Minister said. "A king that young?"

"Eighteen actually and I have not gone through my coronation as of yet for my plans have been disrupted by the situation you have created here. I had just got things settled down when you went and announced to the whole world that vampires exist." said the midnight haired man with frustration.

"I would appreciate more respect boy and how can I trust your word?" The prime minister answered.

"Respect. Ha. You deserve none for you have given me none in return. I can prove I am a vampire." the boy bared his fangs.

"But not that you're the Vampire king." The Prime Minister was impatient and he saw the effect he was having on the vampire.

"Right." the vampire got visibly angry and stepped towards the Prime Minister.

"I am Vladimir Dracula. Vladimir Dominus Imperator Electus. The Chosen one. Nearly Grand High Vampire and you talk like that to me!" The vampire being taller than the Prime Minister looked down on him and thunder rolled in the sky.

"You. Still. Have. No. Proof." he spelled it out like he was stupid.

At that moment the vampire called Vladimir changed. His eyes went completely black like an eclipse and the cuffs he wore snapped off in an instant. He raised his hand and the Prime Minister lifted up into the air. The Prime Ministers eyes widened.

"Vlad, stop it." The woman who had been silent all this time spoke to him. With struggle, Vladimir let down the prime Minister and he changed to normal again.

"I apologise Mina, Jonno, Robert." He nodded to the policeman who was concerned that he knew his name, "And Prime Minister. But it had to be done. I am 'Vampire king' as you say but I don't bite people or drink blood and I tried to create peace within our two species which you ruined in less than a day. You owe me big time." Vladimir pointed at the prime minister who was shocked by his experience.

He coughed and then pulled himself up and straightened himself out.

"Owe you? Your kind have killed us." The Prime Minister was in an accusing mood.

"So have you! You have two examples here of slayers who are my friends and I just happen to have a human girlfriend whom I love. I believe we can live in peace if we try. I don't see why my kind has to give themselves up when they've changed their ways." The look on Vladimir's face was full of worry and concern.

"They'll kill anyway." The minister said.

"They will now because they're angry! Vampires are very emotionally unstable and can do drastic things when things don't go their way. They just don't want to be slayed." The Vampire king was ahead of his years.

"It will never work." He said. "Vampires will slip. Humans will get hurt. I can't let that happen. Take these three into custody." The prime minister wanted peace but was afraid of the unknown future. He didn't want people to die and if to imprison him would solve that, he would take that chance.

"Vladimir Dracula and you two are under arrest for treason and unaccounted murders. You have the right to remain silent." the policeman began to walk forward expecting them to come quietly. In a panic, Vlad lifted his hand up to the long window and smashed it; confusing both parties.

"Hold on to me." Vlad grabbed Jonno and Mina and flew out the window in a zoom, leaving behind stunned and dizzy breathers. Nothing had been achieved.

**_Enjoy? Next chapter sometime within the next few days but don't expect each chapter every day though i have been doing something like that._**


	10. Invading

**_Next chapter! Sorry about the length of this one but it had to be this long. I do not own YD._  
**

**Chapter 10- Invading**

"I wonder where they are?" Erin fussed as she sat down in the van.

"What if they've been killed?" Sam worried.

"Maybe Vlad has drained every breather in the building in rage and is now slaughtering the peasants and pulling out their hearts to drain dry." Ingrid grinned evilly.

"Nice mental image there Ingrid. Thanks." Erin looked queasy. Ingrid widened her grin.

"I bet their doing fine." Robin spun in a chair looking careless but actually was afraid for his best friend. Suddenly there was a slam on the side of the van making it shake. They were all rooted to the spot except Ingrid who got up and opened the door to reveal Vlad, Jonno and Mina all looking scared and thoroughly disappointed.

"What happened?" Robin sat up straight and stopped playing around.

"He wouldn't listen. He knows who I am. I shouldn't have been so stupid." Vlad hit the van in unhappiness with himself making it rock heavily. Vlad sighed.

"To be honest lifting him into the air and breaking his window couldn't have swayed him your way though." Jonno said with a sorry face.

"At least tell me you bit someone." Ingrid huffed.

"No, fortunately." Vlad was relieved he hadn't bit someone; especially not the prime minister.

"Oh." Ingrid slouched back as her expectations were put for naught.

"What are we going to do now?" Robin asked politely with an anxious look at them all.

"I don't know." Vlad looked at his feet.

"On the news, they said that they interviewed someone who knew about vampires."Erin started to think deeply. "Why would they tell the government? What was their motive? Maybe we should search for this person and deal with the root of the problem." the entire group stared at Erin with mouths wide open.

"I love you!" Vlad flashed towards Erin at vampire speed, hugged her tightly like a boa constrictor and kissed her deeply.

When Erin came up for air she stuttered, "Um, I love you too." Erin said with surprise and hugged him tightly also; burying her face in his neck.

"Ehem." Ingrid coughed awkwardly and they tore apart their bodies with Erin blushing and Vlad would if he could also.

"Um, that's a good idea, uh Erin." Vlad clung his arms behind his back and rocked on his heels.

"Good? It's brilliant! No wonder you snogged her!" Robin laughed whole heart-idly.

"Ahahahah shut up." Vlad gave a death glare to Robin who shut it immediately.

"You lifted the Prime Minister into the air?" Sam said with a confused and slightly amused face.

"Yeah... He doesn't like me too much now." Vlad rubbed the back of his head and smiled embarrassedly.

"So we are against the law now." Mina sighed. "And the slayers guild."

"Mina, do you know who they interviewed?" Erin looked at Mina with a questioning look.

"No, they are a slayer though, a young one apparently and still works at the guild." Mina said.

"We need to find them. Can we go to the Slayers Guild?" Vlad asked the slayers again.

"Well, you couldn't be invited in Vlad. You'd have to break in, or rather we would and then you'd have to be let in by us." Jonno answered.

"Can't wait to get the slayers. No offence." Ingrid rubbed her hands together greedily.

"None taken." Mina grumbled.

"We aren't hurting them unless they hurt us Ingrid." Vlad shot a warning glance at her and her face dropped.

"When are we going then?" Robin asked, spinning on his chair again.

"Tonight. Under the cover of darkness." Vlad said as he sat down in a chair in the back.

"Tonight? Don't we have to plan?" Jonno asked.

"We need to do it straight away Jonno." Ingrid said to him. "And by the way, I didn't appreciate you pretending I used to be your girlfriend. Anything like that again and you'll wish you'd never been born Van Helsing." Ingrid sneered and moved away from him as he gave a shiver. Mina got into the front seat alongside Jonno and they all started driving back to Liverpool and the Slayers hideout. Vlad felt more compromised than he had ever done before.

* * *

They parked outside the tall and daunting building which would happily take place in a modern horror film; the windows smashed and the streets empty. Erin remembered the night she came here and Vlad and his father destroyed the UV generator. It seemed so far away now. One thing seemed different about this place though; it felt emptier.

"Who's going?" Sam asked and stood up.

"I'm not staying behind this time." Robin insisted.

"Neither am I." Erin stood up. "I'm with you always Vlad."

"You're not getting rid of me." Sam grinned.

"I'm going. I don't want you to make an idiot out of yourself bat breath." Ingrid told Vlad.

"Actually, I was going to ask if everyone could come as it would mean we would have more of a chance against them." Vlad said to everyone's surprise. "But we need someone in the van."

"I could contact Ryan. He knows where this place is and he does whatever I say." Ingrid suggested.

"Yeah, good idea. You do that." Erin nodded. Ingrid put her fingers to her head and sent a message telepathically to Ryan. Within seconds of recording the message Ryan transformed from his bat form and knocked on the Van door and was let in by the Van Helsings who he hissed at menacingly.

"They're on our side Ryan." Ingrid huffed impatiently.

"Good. You are definitely not putting me in that cage again." He still wasn't happy about them being there.

"Hi Ryan." Erin looked at her brother who tried to ignore her.

"Give her a hug you imbecile!" Ingrid ordered him and he did so willingly.

"Erin, please forgive me. I had negative feelings towards you then and Ingrid's hold over me is very strong." Ryan stepped away from his sister as to not be attracted to her blood too much.

"I forgive you bro." Erin gave a dazzling smile. Her heart finally felt at peace about her brother of whom she worried consistently about.

"You'll have to stay in the van Ryan and wait for us to come back please." Vlad said to him.

"Yeah. It's what Ingrid wants." Ryan sat in the front seat of the van and ignored the conversation occurring in the back.

"So, you breathers go in and invite us afterwards once you're sure no-one's around. Then we'll have to find the file room that you told us about and search through the folders. Most likely the perpetrator still works at the Slayers Guild because of what they did. When we get the folder we have to leave without being detected. Okay?" Vlad summarised.

"Fine. Get your weapons then follow me." Mina said while she picked up a knife and waved for them to follow her. Jonno went next and also picked up a knife while Erin picked up a bat and Robin picked up a tiny little dagger and hobbled after them. Vlad, Ingrid and Sam walked after knowing full well that they wouldn't need weapons; even Sam who could be dangerous when provoked even when the full moon was not up.

They walked silently alongside of the daunting warehouse with the vampires wearing black fully. It was one of those occasions when Vlad would give into wearing his leather jacket which he preferred above all else. The breathers shuffled up to the door and with a quick nod from Mina they stepped in silently with arms ready. Vlad, Ingrid and Sam stood outside anxiously while the others walked around inside the spooky building. Suddenly a head popped around the corner of the door.

"Mina says it's alright for you to come in now." Robin said with a grin.

The vampires and werewolf walked up the steps in eerie quietness and as Ingrid passed Robin as they entered the threshold she said, 'Garlic Muncher,' in hatred of him scaring her. He smiled still. The inside was just like the last time Vlad had come here; empty and hostile. The strange thing was no slayer was here.

"Where are they?" Ingrid asked with greed and lust for action.

"Probably guarding more important rooms. They're restricted on staff aren't they?" Jonno said walked forward in a suspicious crouch ready for anything.

"Where are these folders then?" Vlad asked Mina.

"There are two possibilities; in the file room or in the safe." Mina answered professionally.

"I say we split up into two groups and look in each place. I'll go with Erin and Jonno. Mina will go with Robin, Ingrid and Sam. You go to the safe and we'll go to the file room; if you find nothing go to the van immediately." Vlad instructed with a serious face and they all nodded. "Show the way Jonno." Vlad said and they split up; Vlad's group to the left and Mina's to the right. Vlad and the others walked through the pillared hall and then down a narrow corridor silently and quickly with caution until they reached and open door with laughing coming from the room within.

"Shh." Jonno said and walked past quickly with Vlad holding Erin and flashing past it also. "Not much further." the corridor seemed to go on forever and you'd think a vampire would be living there with the amount of cobwebs. Then they came out of the corridor to a large pillared hall with many blue lights lighting it up.

"Be careful," as they walked through Vlad realised what these were. Cages; UV cages like the one that'd trapped his father but on a larger scale. Erin remembered these as her brother was held in one when she had to stake him. They only saw an extremely small vampire only about a year younger than Vlad weeping in a cage. Vlad stopped.

"Come on Vlad." Jonno insisted.

"I can't leave her." Her long black curtained like a waterfall across her tearful face.

"You can't get her out Vlad." Jonno said.

"Maybe we can." Erin said and rushed off to a room on the near side of the wall; she came back quickly holding a garlic gas canister.

"Can you smoke yet?" She asked the girl.

"Yes." She wiped the tears from her face.

"Right. This is an empty Garlic Gas canister. We can do the same thing I did with Ryan." Erin said and opened the canister and stepped through the cage. The girl turned to smoke with weariness and got trapped inside the canister. Erin walked out of the trap and opened it again; the smoke formed a vampire girl again.

"Thank you breather." She gave a hard smile to Erin. "You're the Chosen one. Thank you oh Grandness." she bowed.

"Get out of here quick and hide." Vlad ordered an just like that the girl turned into a bat and flew out a window into the dark night.

"Let's go." Jonno said and they complied; this time running at a faster speed but not being as aware. They reached the other side of the hall and ran through another corridor. Vlad wondered how big this place was; he felt like it was a maze. Then, Jonno came to a sudden stop.

"Here!" he declared just as Vlad and Erin came crashing into him.

"Jonno!" Erin moaned as they got up and brushed themselves off. "More warning next time!"

"I brought you here didn't I?" Jonno sighed and walked through the wooden door into a room with file cabinets all around and Vlad and Erin followed close after. The room was dark and they could barely see where they were going so Vlad clicked his fingers and several candles in the room lit up all at once.

"It wouldn't be an experienced slayer; at least we know that..." Jonno wandered around.

"How do you know that?" Vlad asked out of pure curiosity.

"My dad told me that only an experienced slayer can resist a normal hypnotism and that means that it can only be a young slayer if you're sticking to your hypnotised theory?" Jonno looked at Vlad with eyes holding upsetting memories and Vlad respectfully nodded.

"Where would they be then?" Erin asked as they looked carefully.

"They would be over here. They have sections for the amount of experience the slayer has." Jonno walked over to the nearest cabinet and tried to open it, failing in the attempt.

"Let me." Vlad stepped forward and using telekinesis he unlocked the lock and let the draw slide open.

"Thanks." Jonno smiled in thanks. He flicked through the folders and picked out several then slammed the draw shut again.

"Here are four main suspects I've pick out. I have chosen them because they are not great slayers and they would be easy pickings for vampires." Jonno announced and led the folders them on a table.

"Thompson is currently is currently in Transylvania at the moment and has been there for the last two years according to his file. He last gave a report yesterday and has made no suspicious actions. I don't think he's a possibility." Erin read from one file.

"Sarah Lawrence is currently retaking her field training although she is a fully trained slayer. She has not left the premises in a while on account of her exam." Jonno read out loud.

"Harry Carter; a nervous wreck as of current; he jumps every-time he sees a vampire; isn't fully qualified. He hasn't left the Guild for an official mission so no vampire would have any chance of getting him." Vlad said. They all looked at the last folder.

"Carly Snippet. It has to be her. A fairly average slayer although her reflexes are not on top form and her mind-block abilities not completely reliable. It's her isn't it?" Vlad read out and got excited. "It has to be."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up but I suggest taking this folder anyway." Jonno picked up the folder and started to walk out the room. "Come on." He encouraged and they walked back the way they came with Vlad putting out the flames as they did so.

"Do you think they found anything anyway?" Erin asked as they walked down the first corridor towards the front hall.

"Maybe. I bet they'll find something interesting no matter what." Jonno answered.

"We're one step closer to sorting this thing out and going back to peace again." Vlad was looking forward to the prospect. After that was achieved he could begin thinking about improving lives and working towards Ingrid's insists.

"Why did Ingrid come with you?" Vlad asked. Ingrid wouldn't usually come to help.

"Your dad told her to. He was worried." Jonno said simply.

"I'll thank her when I see her." Vlad said as they entered the front hall.

"Well you can thank her right now if you want." A nasal voice said in the darkness. Vlad squinted and saw the four others being either cornered or restrained.

"What are you doing? Let them go!" Vlad said in a surprised and almost pleading voice. Ingrid and Sam were being huddled into a corner with stakes pointed at them whilst Mina and Robin had arms around their throats.

"We found them wandering around on our premises. Traitors." a slayer hissed at Mina and Robin and spat at their feet.

"You..." Erin was getting angry. They were the traitors not Robin and Mina.

"And you two. Traitors. Keeping bad company I see. A werewolf a vampire and the Chosen one and just when I thought you couldn't stoop any lower you barged into the Slayer Headquarters and planned to steal from us." The slayer spat at the ground again. Jonno kept the folder close behind his back.

"We've not been told anything, anything at all. I wanted to know what is going on so I tried to reason with the Prime Minister but he wouldn't listen. We knew you wouldn't. We had to find out so we broke in." Vlad tried to explain.

"You can't squirm out of this one Dracula. You are wanted number 1. More like unwanted. Nobody wants you; not even your own kind do." another slayer said. They were obviously low on staff as there were only five of them.

"You're quite rude aren't you?" Erin added. Vlad and Robin looked at each-other. It reminded them of the first time Chloe met Ingrid. Good times; so far away.

"Vampires are ruder." One slayer said looking down at Erin with a harsh laugh and then grabbing her by the arm, grabbing Vlad's attention.

"Back off!" Vlad pushed him away with great force making him slam into the wall with a crunch. He was knocked unconscious.

"Sorry." Vlad apologised truthfully. "Erin is off limits and so are my friends." Vlad stepped forward menacingly and the slayers tensed up."

"One more step and your friends are dead." they gripped the breathers tighter. Vlad put up his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"I'll make you a deal then." Vlad said with an idea.

"We will make no deals with the devil tonight Dracula." The slayer holding Robin said.

"Let them go and you can have me." Vlad said ignoring him.

"Vlad no!" Erin yelled.

"I've got to do this Erin." Vlad stepped forward. The slayers raised their eyebrows questioningly. "I will come quietly if you let all of them go safely." and he looked at one of the slayers, 'And you can't track them.' the slayer seemed shocked though he knew that some vampires could read minds.

"Your request is accepted. This lot are of no use to us." The main slayer said and the others looked confused. "Let them go." he ordered. They immediately ceased and Robin, Sam and Mina had a face of shock while Ingrid spat at the slayers ground.

"Go." Vlad said but they did not move. "I said go!" Vlad wished them away. They began to leave slowly. Robin gave him a 'What are you doing?' look, Mina gave him a worried look, Sam gave him an 'are you crazy?' look and Ingrid gave him a look of encouragement.

"Vlad..." Erin said with tear filled eyes.

"Go." Vlad told her. He wasn't sure when he would see her again.

"Come on Erin." Jonno tugged on her arm to follow him. "I hope you know what you're doing Vlad." He gave him a harsh glare.

"I do." Vlad said.

"I love you Vladimir." Erin said as she reluctantly walked out the door with Jonno; tears swelling in her blue eyes.

"I love you too." Erin left the premises as he said so. His heart dropped in his chest though it still did not beat. He was alone.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Vlad sat in a large, glowing UV cage with his eyes closed and sitting with his legs crossed while he was being shouted at non-stop by people he could easily stop.

"TELL US WHAT YOU WERE DOING HERE?" The slayer yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I told you, we were merely looking around." Vlad teased. No matter what he was still having fun. "And you need to bring a decorator in here. It's very boring." he pretended to yawn.

"DO NOT PLAY WITH ME BOY UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET BEATEN!" He screamed though not jolting Vlad once.

"I'll enjoy the games while they last." Vlad smirked.

"You're not going to get anything out of him Fredrick." A woman rested her hand on the shouting slayers shoulder. "Leave him." she tried to pull him away. The man called Fredrick turned away and they walked off together out of the luminescence of the blue UV light. Vlad still had his eyes closed but now had time to concentrate. He tried to contact the others to instruct them on the path ahead.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Robin asked grumpily. He didn't want to leave his friend and now they had no idea of how this whole thing was going to be played out in Robins mind.

"Knowing Vlad, he'll help us in some way even though he isn't here. He always does. He always comes to the rescue." Ingrid sat there, staring at the wall of the van.

"Right now he's the one who needs rescuing not us." Jonno said with authority. "We need to think of a plan to break him out."

"Any ideas?" Mina asked with silence and uncertain faces received around the circle.

"We can't go back in again the way we did; they'll get us again but quicker and we won't be able to get out of it and that won't help Vlad." Sam bumbled. She got nervous around this time due to the changes of shape with the moon. She had two days to go till full moon.

"Ouch!" Ingrid cried out whilst clutching her head. She felt as though a needle was being pushed through her skull. Someone was trying to break through her mental barriers which she had kept up ever since her arrival back at Garside. Little did people know, that she had strong mental abilities especially in defence of them but she had never experienced this before.

"Are you okay Ingrid?" Sam went to her side with worry.

"Someone is trying to get into my head." She said through gritted teeth.

"It could be important. I suggest you let them in." Mina told her.

"I am not having someone digging through my mind." She glared at her.

'It could be someone trying to contact us. Please.' Robin pleaded. He felt like

He had no hope. He dreaded the thought of what they were doing to his best-friend.

"Fine. But I'm not doing it again." She said stubbornly and concentrated on breaking the barrier. She squeezed her eyes closed and felt the barrier contracting and then she let go, making the shield snap in her mind.

"Oh!" She felt a surge of thoughts flood into her mind and someone appeared to be shouting at her in her head.

"Ingrid! Ingrid! Let me in you irritating, blood-sucking, arrogant, self-centred-" the voice yelled obviously not realising she had let them through.

"Who is this?" she thought back. This persons mind was extremely dark like vampires minds but there was also more light than she had ever imagined possible. Whenever she had talked to another vampire telepathically they were always dull and dim minds unlike this ones.

"Oh, Ingrid haha; sorry." The voice backtracked.

"I said, who are you!" Ingrid sent back angrily.

"It's me. Vlad." the voice said and Ingrid understood. Only his mind would have such hope but be surrounded by darkness and heavy responsibility.

"So that's what you really think of me then." Ingrid sent a thought back.

"what? Oh. That doesn't matter now. I want you to know why I did what I did." Vlad got straight to the point.

"Go on then breather lover." Ingrid smirked and Vlad felt her happiness to speak to him.

"I can break out but I wish to find out more about what's going on here. It's not as simple as we think. They were seriously worried about why we were here." Vlad told her.

"Just don't get yourself staked." Ingrid sighed. 'When are you going to be out? We don't have much time."

"Tomorrow night." Vlad said simply. "I'll be ready then. Can you please be here by at least seven o'clock?"

"Yeah. See you bro." Ingrid said and she felt Vlad's grip on her mind slip away and she was brought back to the world where humans stared at her.

"Who was it?" Ryan asked affectionately. He had appeared to create a bond with her from her biting him.

"It was Vlad. He'll be fine." Ingrid sat back; finally relaxed as she knew what her brother was doing. He would have to come back; not just for the sake of vampires everywhere, but for Erin as well. She hadn't spoken since Vlad's capture and you could see the tears in her eyes. She was heartbroken.

**_Next Chapter soon!_**


	11. Uncontrolling

**_Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. You may not see some chapters after this one in a while because we're catching up with the already written ones. Enjoy! I do not own the scarily fangtastic Young Dracula! _**

**Chapter 11- Uncontrolling**

Vlad's throat burned with blood-lust. His eyes were midnight pools and he was ravenous. They had not given him food. Not even breather food. He would kill for a burger. He would kill for blood. Human food always seemed to keep him full enough and soy-blood always seemed to make the burning in his throat die down. But he had never experienced this emptiness before and he wasn't used to it. He had gone from the patient and practiced ruler to the primitive and ferocious killer. He hadn't eaten since the evening before the big reveal on the playground. It all seemed so far away. He had moved from a sitting position to tucking his knees up under his chin and rocking himself back and forth. The slayers hadn't come to check on him since the yelling that had been performed on him and he was worried. He wanted to know more and he might miss his chance. The hours passed by slowly and with every minute Vlad went more and more out of control.

"I'M HUNGRY SLAYERS! FOOD-WISE!" He yelled and started to dart around his cage at vampiric speeds in frustration. No-one replied but his screams were being monitored.

* * *

"We can't just let him starve!" One slayer said insistently. She knew that he was evil but this was just inhumane. She wasn't even sure if he got human rights or not but her conscience said that he did.

"Why can't we? He's weak. Just look at him." Fredrick pointed to the monitor at the black haired boy who was rocking himself back and forth. "We can control him this way." he grinned.

"No you can't. When you try to get information out of him he will attack you in this state. You must…" her cries were cut off by a yell from the monitors.

"I'M HUNGRY SLAYERS! FOOD-WISE!" he yelled at the camera and began darting about invisibly.

"See! You're making him angry. He will kick our buts if he's not fed you idiot!" She ordered pleadingly.

"Hmmm..." Fredrick slumped into his chair and hummed thoughtfully. "Fine. Lucy, you feed him. With human food. Bet he hates it, like all vampires." he chuckled and spun on his chair.

With a sigh, she left the room and headed towards the cloakroom. She had a plastic container full of pasta that he would hopefully like. She unzipped the rucksack and brought it out slowly. She wouldn't need it. Lucy walked away and went straight to the UV chambers. The hall was lit up with a blue glow but there was only her and the Chosen one there. He was in the middle of the room looking angry and grumpy.

With a gulp she walked up to the edge of the cage and grasped the attention of the boy immediately.

"Come to gloat?" He spat at her and looked away again.

"No. I've got food for you; you might not like it though. It is pasta." she showed the box to him and smiled shyly.

"Gimme." he outstretched his hands quickly and ran to the edge of the cage carefully.

"Fine." she passed the box and he snatched it away, then he looked back.

"Fork?" he asked with his eyes pleadingly. Lucy shivered as she saw his pitch black, empty irises.

"Yeah." she passed the fork to him which he didn't snatch this time and watched as he sat down cross legged and rested it on his lap. He really looked quite innocent from this angle; like a little boy.

"No garlic?" He asked shyly.

"No garlic." she reassured him.

"Thank you." he said to her surprise and he opened the box and began eating ravenously.

'You like it?' she asked merely because of what Fredrick said earlier. She was curious about whether all vampires hated human food or not. Most of the things she had seen them eat were disgusting; the likes of which were maggots, rats and anything that a human would not eat unless desperate.

"Nice. Is that basil I taste?" he asked.

Slightly taken aback she replied, 'Y-yes.'

"It goes well. I wouldn't have considered putting it in myself, but it tastes nice with this." he grinned at her. She saw his eyes did not change from black but stayed the same; yet his attitude changed slightly.

"Thanks." she laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" his head tilted to the side with a confused expression to match.

"You don't act like other vampires I've met. They wouldn't touch the pasta I gave you." she answered.

"Well, I'm not like other vampires am I?" he said and got up. "Thanks." he held the container out and Lucy took it from him lightly. A she stood she noticed his hunched position had gone and he was now standing up to his full height.

"No problem." she started to walk off.

"Wait!" he called her back.

"What?" she asked.

"Why are you keeping me here when you aren't interrogating me vigorously?" he had a look of interest on his pale features.

"Because you are dangerous, we are also waiting for someone." She said simply and walked off without another word. Full and tired, Vlad decided to get some sleep and worry about everything else the next day. He felt full but the bloodlust was still there; burning his throat and ensnaring his mind but he didn't need anything to eat anymore. He lay down flat and rested his arms across his chest and fell into a deep sleep and into the Dream World.

* * *

Vlad was back in Garside Grange. He felt normal; well, in his head. He walked through the corridors of the silent school and up to the house quarters of where they lived. He kind of missed this place and the whole normality of it all but the lack of friends was unnerving. He walked into the living room to find Bertrand, the Count and Ingrid standing there.

"You are such an idiot baby face." Ingrid said but looked as though she could hug him.

"Thanks." Vlad said sarcastically.

"Vladimir! You've gone and got yourself captured by slayers!" The count boomed in his chair. "What the blood and garlic did you do that for Vladimir?"

"Just wanted a chat is all." Vlad gave nothing away. He was suspicious of Bertrand who, as his father had said, had been acting strangely recently.

"Just get yourself out of there!" The count ordered.

"Yeah, yeah fine dad." Vlad said and walked out the room with Bertrand's glare heavy on his back. The dream world always felt different to the real world; it felt as though a thin veil had been draped over everything so all was not clear. He still didn't feel safe though; he wouldn't feel safe anywhere. Vlad was walking through the unreal corridors of Garside when he was pulled back into consciousness suddenly.

* * *

Vlad felt an aching on the side of his face as he sat up in his UV cell. It felt like someone had touched him with acid.

"Haha." a man chuckled. Vlad sat upright and opened his eyes to see a White ball hurtling towards him quickly. It hit his arm hard and he had the burning sensation again. Vlad crawled away from the projectile hissing and saw that it was a bulb of garlic. The slayers were throwing garlic at him.

"Take that!" another slayer threw a bulb at him and Vlad narrowly avoided it.

"Leave me alone!" He insisted in a moaning tone.

"Yeah right Chosen One." said the slayer. Vlad recognised him as the slayer with the scar on his face that chased Ingrid. He hated him with all his un-life for using Ingrid like that.

"You." Vlad stepped forward but his path was blocked by the UV rays.

"Helpless." the other slayer said with a laugh.

"You, you used my sister to get to me! That was way beyond cowardly!" Vlad pointed at him in rage.

"Cowardly?" the slayer snorted. "What's cowardly is that you are making your people hide from us." he said with malice.

"You have driven us into hiding with your stupid campaign to number and name every vampire in the world!" Vlad argued.

"We need to know how many of you there are so that we can see if we've got a dominant population on our hands!" he complained back.

"You lot are always worried about you lot not having the control! What's wrong with you?" Vlad shouted back.

"We need control; to have peace." the slayer said.

"To have peace you need to co-operate! You've not created peace; you've created war." Vlad tried to reason but didn't get through to the corrupt slayer.

"The war is of your doing Dracula. If you lot weren't so bloodthirsty none of this would be happening." he spat at the floor near Vlad's feet and threw a bulb at him; burning him once again.

"You insult me one more time…" Vlad began in a furious swing.

"And what? I have the power here. You are trapped." the slayer stood and laughed. Something in Vlad snapped then. All his life and un-life he had been peaceful and a rational person but he had so much piling on at the moment that he could no longer hold on. The part of him that almost turned Bertrand into stone came back. Bad Vlad.

Vlad's eyes went a deeper soulless and black and his fangs protruded from his mouth and he hissed a shiver-down-your-spine hiss which made thunder boom and lightning strike outside.

"Got your fangs out?" The slayer still laughed but his counterpart was looking weary.

"Gary..." His warned.

"He can't get me from in there." The slayer called Gary laughed again but stopped when every UV cage in the hall flickered. Vlad raised his hand and felt his energy connect with that of the UV generators'.

"What are you…?" the other slayer began to speak but at that exact moment the UV beams flickered off completely and the slayers were immediately aware. Vlad stepped forward making the breathers step away in shock.

"It seems that I don't have a cage anymore. Oh well; I going to have a walk if that's alright with you?" Vlad said and they nodded quickly like blithering idiots. Vlad gave a smirk and turned into a bat then flew out the window high above them leaving the slayers there. They were going to be shouted at for sure.

* * *

"Are you sure he said to wait for him here?" Sam asked impatiently while they sat in the back of the van.

"I know my own brother Dog." Ingrid scowled at her.

"Oi. Just because you've had a bad time with werewolves doesn't mean you can judge them on that experience." Robin spoke up for Sam. Four years ago, Robin would have never spoken back to Ingrid like that. Ever. Sam looked up at Robin with a smile then shuffled next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Robin blushed tomato red and grinned like a buffoon Ingrid raised her eyebrows and then went back to reading her copy of the Sunblock.

"Why are you here anyway, helping Vlad?" Jonno asked her. He knew about it briefly but not to a full extent.

"Believe it or not I didn't actually want to come." Ingrid said sarcastically. "Dad made me. He was worried about Vlad apparently. I just think he wanted me out if the house." Ingrid mumbled depressingly.

"Ingrid, just because he doesn't show it doesn't mean he doesn't love you just as much as Vlad." Mina said.

"He doesn't love Vlad, he loves Vlad's power and the fact he has a son and heir." Ingrid grumbled. "Now can I read or are you lot going to keep me from my entertainment further?" no one answered her but let her be.

Jonno and Mina were looking on a laptop while Sam and Robin were still sat in the same position and Ryan was looking over Ingrid's shoulder to her annoyance. Erin sat in the corner with her legs bunched up beneath her chin. She missed Vlad terribly and had said nothing since Vlad had given himself in. All of a sudden the entire van shook vigorously. Sam clung to Robin and Ingrid, Jonno, Ryan and Mina had all stood up quickly while Erin walked to the edge of the van near the door.

"What was that?" Robin squeaked.

"I don't know..." Erin said. "Be prepared." she warned the others making Jonno and Mina immediately pick up stakes and Robin shield Sam.

The van shook again. They stayed silent. Then there was a knocking on the glass window and everyone's eyes looked. It was Vlad with black eyes and bared fangs.

"You gonna let me in?" he grinned menacingly. Erin opened the van door much to the fear of the others. Vlad flashed in and shut the door behind him.

"Vlad..." Erin said and Vlad faced her and laughed to himself, shocking everyone.

"You still trust her after all the lies she's told? You really are weak!" he said to himself. Ingrid and Erin knew who this was and it wasn't Vlad.

"Vlad? Are you okay?" Robin asked. He had never seen his friend behave like this.

"The company you keep! The blood you don't drink! The breathers you care for! You are such a Wimpire!" He laughed at himself. "I told you that you wouldn't win." he flinched and buckled under. "I am in control. You don't have what I have." The true Vlad spoke and then flinched again. "What do you have that I don't?" The other side talked and then flinched but this time he stood up to full height. "I have friends. I have a cause. I have someone I care for with all my un-life and I have a conscience." The true Vlad closed his eyes hard and opened them to reveal normal eyes and fangs retracted.

"Vlad!" Erin ran up to him and swung her arms around his neck and kissed him, then smiled.

"What the hell was that?" Jonno asked with a sincere expression.

"Um…" Ingrid said. "Well..."

"Fairly recently I got pulled into the blood mirror to merge with the reflection I hadn't merged with. But there was something different." Vlad told them.

"What was different?" Sam asked.

"He had not one, but a thousand evil reflections." Erin explained.

"Wicked." Robin smirked.

"No, not wicked. The reflections were absorbed by Vlad and took him over. He wasn't Vlad. He was Bad Vlad." Erin said.

"He went on a rampage through the school. He nearly killed me and dad, nearly bit a student or two, nearly bit Erin and the Headmistress whom Dad has a major crush on and stuck a class to the ceiling... Yeah." Ingrid carried on and they all looked frightened out of their minds. Except Robin.

"I guess you did turn out to be the vicious, blood-thirsty monster you tried to avoid being all those years ago." Robin laughed.

"But I beat my reflection and merged. The slayers must have pushed me off balance by annoying me. Well, at least Bad Vlad got me out of there." He grinned and the others grinned also, but with a nervous laugh. "Seriously, I don't think he's coming back for a while." Vlad reassured them.

"Why did he come in the first place when you were in there?" Sam asked.

"They woke me up by throwing bulbs of garlic at me and then one of the slayers that chased Ingrid and Erin started to be really irritating." Vlad frowned and growled at the memory.

"Well, you're back now. What are we going to do?" Jonno changed the subject with impatience.

"We need to find this Carly Snippet." Mina said. "Jonno and I have been hacking into the Slayer Main frame and the best lead we've got is that she could be near here, in Liverpool somewhere."

"She's been placed close to the Slayers HQ." Vlad wondered.

"We need to go. The only thing is the sun is starting to rise. We'll have to go back to Garside to stay for the day." Ingrid said rather reluctantly.

She just wanted to get this over and done with like many of them. Sam just wanted to help them and then go back to Stokely to see her family. Robin just wanted to spend as much time with all of them as possible. Mina and Jonno wanted peace. Ryan wanted to do Ingrid's bidding and Erin wanted everything to be less tense and for Vlad to finally have peace of mind. Vlad wanted all these things but had the extra wants and needs of a world piled on top as well. This wasn't going to be easy; especially finding this slayer. Vlad would have to trust his instincts and separate his blood-thirst.

_**I'm feeling a bit psycho; i want to kill someone in this story and i don't know who (one of the good guys) and i'm thinking of doing a Jonno/Ingrid relationshipp but am unsure. REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	12. Searching

**_Sorry it took so long! I had a few things going on but here it is! As always, I do not own YD._**

**Chapter 12- Searching**

The moonshine shone down onto the midnight setting of an old school and gave it a ghostly and scary presence which could be the basis of a Childs nightmare. Disturbing the night, a black van drove up the driveway up to the hauntingly beautiful Garside Grange. As the Van made progress; Miss McCauley noticed the strange and mysterious vehicle driving up. With heavy suspicion, she made her way out to the dark entrance to meet the unexpected visitors. She hadn't organised any late night visitors and Mr Count hadn't to her knowledge either. Mr Count never really shared much with her actually and she really wished he would involve her more. Like the bonfire they had; even though she wished he hadn't done it inside she did whole-heartedly want to be there. Something drew her to want to be in his company but she didn't know what.

By the time she had gotten down to the courtyard where they had parked the inhabitants of the van had gone. Rubbing the back of her head in confusion, she decided to see Mr Count to see if he had anything to do with these intruders. Which he probably did.

* * *

Vlad knocked on the door to the Dracula quarters of the school with impatience and was met by a sweaty and exhausted looking Renfield. He had clearly been pushed a lot recently and it was easy to know why. Vlad was sure that a lot of vampire families were having this problem at the moment and he wished they would watch television so that he could announce to them of the situation. Vlad knew that he would have to contact the Vampire Times and tell them so the entire vampire race would know and be weary; but he would have to worry about that later.

"Master Vlad? Why are you back so early?" He stood at the door and was still trying to catch his breath from the jogging he did to get there.

"We need to stay here the night; and I need to speak to dad." Vlad said to him and Renfield let him in but was followed by the large group of super-natural and breathers alike.

"I'll need to make sleeping arrangements then." Renfield stared at the amount of people he would have to supply beds for.

"Yeah, sorry. Ryan can use Erin's coffin now she won't need it and we'll need four beds please." Vlad gave an apologetic look to Renfield who sighed and walked off.

"Poor him." Robin pitied Renfield which he had never done before; not really.

"It's his job but he does need to relax a little and stop trying to impress my father so much.' Vlad found these points to Renfield very irritating at times.

"It does make me want to kill him even more than I usually do." Ingrid grumbled.

"Well, he hasn't changed much then.' Robin laughed and walked into the premises, following the others.

"Neither has my dad." Vlad sighed as they walked into the living room (or the un-living room) to see the Count facing away from them with his fingers touching his stone face.

"Vladimir. You bring slayers, breathers and werewolves into my abode without my permission and hand yourself into the Slayers Guild. Do you wish for the whole vampire world to collapse?' He turned to Vlad with an extremely stern face on which was last worn when Vlad was trying to open the Praedictum Impaver.

"Dad, they're trying to help…" Vlad started to complain.

"No Vlad!" The count yelled. Vlad blinked with surprise as the count never really used his name like that. "We are in the middle of the deepest trouble we have ever been in and you're galavanting off with your buddies!"

"WE WEREN'T GALAVANTING! WE HAVE BEEN TRYING TO SORT THIS MESS OUT!" Vlad shouted back in frustration.

The Count cringed at the Chosen Ones shouts. Vlad sighed and rubbed his forehead as he sat down in a chair.

"We need to find someone. A slayer by the name of Carly Snippet. She is the next step to sorting this thing out. Know of that name?" Vlad asked his father as he calmed down and changed the subject.

"No." seeing Vlad's face drop he carried on, "But, you know me! I know no breathers out of this school!" the Count tried to make it better but they were stuck at a dead end once more.

"Erin!" Wolfie ran out of nowhere and hugged Erin's legs to her surprise.

"Wolfie! You were supposed to be following Bertrand!" The Count complained as Renfield walked into the room.

"The pup needs to be taught a lesson master." Renfield snivelled.

The Count threw him a stern glance and then turned back to Wolfie. "Where was he going?"

"He left here and went past the gates. I came back then." Wolf said and then hugged Vlad's legs.

"No improvement on Bertrand's behaviour then?" Vlad asked; knowing the answer full well.

"None. He sneaks out all the time." The Count answered and sat down in his dominant chair.

"With all that's happening at the moment maybe he doesn't want to be in the presence of desirable number one here." Robin suggested.

"I know but this was happening before the big reveal." Vlad told him.

"well, we're back in the mess." Mina huffed. Just then, there was a knock at the door and Miss McCauley entered the room and seemed surprised by the amount of people there.

"Miss McCauley; what are you doing up at this time?" The Count stood up again from his chair.

"I need to speak with you." she started and then looked at the group. "Vlad? Ingrid? Erin? Where have you been? You've missed school-work." Miss McCauley's attitude was of a teachers at current.

"Yes. Sorry Miss. We've been... Away." Erin answered for them.

"Anyway; That's not the thing I needed to talk about." she turned to the Count whose eyes widened. "Were you expecting visitors?"

"No. Why?" The Count played with her.

"Because there is an empty van in the courtyard." she pointed out the window.

"Oh, that'd be us. We've just arrived." Mina smiled with her hands up. "We'll park properly soon."

"Good." Miss McCauley said. "Sorry, we haven't been introduced?" she looked to the people she had never seen before.

"I'm Robin Branagh; Vlad's friend." Robin introduced himself.

"I'm Sam Doravos. Also a friend of Vlad's and Erin's. We have been spending time with these lot while they have been away. It's been a long time." She tried to convince her.

"I'm sure. It's very nice to meet you. Thank you for your time." she nodded and started to leave the room.

"Miss McCauley!" the Count stopped her in her tracks. "Can you help me with something?"

"Go on." she encouraged.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Carly Snippet?" the entire room looked interested.

"Carly? Yes. She went to school with me. Nasty person. Why do you ask?" she asked him.

"We are looking for her. She... Is important." Vlad tried to explain.

"Do you want to know where she lives?" she asked with concern.

"Yes please. We need to talk to her." Ingrid smiled a smile which made Miss McCauley shiver.

"Fine. I'll show you the way. When do you wish to go?" Miss McCauley said. Finally she was being involved in something.

"Tomorrow night. About 10 o'clock." The Count said with excitement.

"I'll see you at the gates then." she smiled kindly and left the room of silent people. The Counts seemed to be acting more and more awkward and they were definitely worried about something. Most parents wouldn't let their children run off like that. She was also wondering what the Van Helsings were doing there. As she recalled, they had gone to Wales for a while. It was odd; everything was.

_**Is it okay? I was thinking of introducing other new characters for relationship reasons or something like that. Please review.**_


	13. Interrogating

**_Here it is finally! Sorry it took so long. Longer one than the others. I do not own young Dracula._  
**

**Chapter 13- Interrogating**

As they agreed; the lot of them met Miss McCauley at the School gates the next day at exactly 10 o'clock. They had agreed that the usual group would go which consisted of Vlad, Erin, Robin, Ingrid, Sam and Jonno while Mina, the Count and Miss McCauley would stay in the van and hopefully get on well. Ryan, Renfield and Wolfie were to stay at Garside Grange (much to Ryan's reluctance.) The night was just settling in so the moon wasn't out just yet and the group couldn't see each-others facial expressions as much as they would like.

"So, thank you Miss, for this." Vlad thanked. Though you could not see it under the dark sky; his bags under his eyes had now changed from a light grey to a dark purple giving him the look of someone who had been given a black eye.

"It isn't a problem; I just hope you don't intend to threaten her somewhat." she laughed and the others gave a slight nervous chuckle.

"We won't." Erin said bluntly.

"Shall we go then?" Sam said while she tried to break the awkwardness with a rough voice.

"Yeah." Robin said as he tugged the van door open and gestured for Sam to go first which she followed with a forced smile.

"Get in then." Ingrid said impatiently and everyone did as she ordered; with Mina and Alex McCauley sitting in the front seats. They drove out of the school gates carefully as the amount of people sitting in the back of the van without chairs was quite uncomfortable and they could skid about easily.

"Watch it!" Ingrid said as she sat in the corner and Sam collided with her.

"She didn't mean it Ingrid." Robin tried to defend her.

"Just watch it." Ingrid warned. Sam looked quite upset by this though she wouldn't do normally and gave Robin a hug to his surprise.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah." she gave a slight squeak. He wanted to ask more but knew that it wouldn't help. The neighbourhood changed from forest to town and then to some quiet suburbs fairly near the slayers headquarters. Vlad held his breath the entire whilst the rest of the vampires looked at the humans hungrily. Robin often shuffled away nervously and Jonno and Mina constantly watched their backs like they usually did.

"We're nearly there. Just turn left." Alex said as they came to the end of a street. Mina came around the corner slowly and at a steady pace when the atmosphere in the back changed. As soon as they turned; Vlad immediately tensed up to the view of everyone else.

"What's wrong Vladdy?" The Count asked his son.

"There's something strange about this place. Can we park just here Mina?" Vlad asked her. She nodded and parked just after the corner of the road. "I think we should limit the amount of people going in this time. Ingrid and Robin; can you stay behind please. I really need to cut down on the amount of people and Erin and Jonno both used to be one of them. Also, Sam has a surprisingly good ability to force information out of someone by annoying them." he apologised and smiled at Sam who didn't smile back.

"Fine." Ingrid moaned and slumped back down.

"Vlad. I have to be with Sam. She needs me at the moment." Robin said with a concerned face.

"It's true." Sam agreed. She didn't sound all that well to Vlad's ears but knew she wouldn't come if Robin didn't.

"I won't go if it makes things better; Erin can help anyway." Jonno offered his assistance. He knew his help wouldn't be needed here if Erin was with them.

"Alright." Vlad sighed and opened the door. "What number house is it Miss McCauley?" Vlad asked her.

"Number thirteen." she told him and he thanked her while they climbed out.

"Good luck Vladimir." The Count said with a stern and prepared face.

"Thanks." he said once everyone was out and then slammed the van door shut.

This street was full of big, grand, red brick houses with gothic themes in their intricate features. Overall, they were clean and well-kept houses which many could consider to be a dream home. The entire street was silent which was unusual. It was creepily normal. They felt like invaders from a distant land here.

"Come on." Vlad told them with a worried look on his face. As they walked down the street, Erin looked up to the sky which was dark but cloud covered so you could not see the moon or any stars. She wondered how long this whole thing would last and why it was happening. This whole series of events seemed to make no sense whatsoever and every-time she tried to solve the puzzle her head hurt.

Sam was particularly jittery and jumpy as Robin had his arm around her. He knew something was wrong but he didn't know what. He was too afraid to ask. They stopped in front of the oldest looking building there whose walls were embroidered with a tangle of dead vines and whose driveway was strewn with dead leaves and debris. They almost walked straight past it as the hedges had grown so high that you could no longer see the form of the dilapidated property. The house numbers were wonky and rusty on the paint-peeled door. It sent bad messages out too all of them.

"Number 13." Vlad repeated Miss McCauley's words.

"What a dump." Robin commented as he searched around for anyone hiding. With the experiences he had he knew to be cautious; especially with friends like his.

"Be careful. We better stick together." Vlad said as he walked up the driveway; closely followed by the others. He knocked on the rickety door heavily which sent down a shower of dust and paint flakes. He had to knock as he couldn't enter if he wasn't invited. Also, the door was locked much to their inconvenience. He could easily kick the door down but decided that if he did, Carly Snippet would probably run away. They heard heavy footfalls coming down creaky stairs and then clicks and bangs as the inhabitant unlocked the door. To their surprise, this exercise took a long time and they were relieved when the door finally swung open. There stood a tired looking girl who looked only Erin's age though had the exhausted eyes of someone much older. Her tired Ginger hair was pulled back into a loose bun and she wore a baggy sweater and tracksuit bottoms. She held a cup of tea in one hand and lent against the door with the other. Her muddy brown eyes flicked with unsettledness from each of them.

"Yes?" she asked with a croaky voice rather rudely.

"Are you Carly Snippet?" Erin asked her politely.

"Yeah. What do you want?" she said impatiently.

"We need to talk to you about something Miss." Vlad said. Carly's eyes settled on Vlad with a frown. Vlad hoped she didn't know what he was.

"Alright. Come in." she said with suspicion and stood to the side of the door which was decorated thoroughly with bolts and locks. They entered the dark and empty house whose only furniture really consisted of chairs and basic sorts. But the main thing was that the contents of the house had seemed to have been moved. There were more boxes than furniture. She led them into the living room whose only inhabitants were a few chairs and a table.

"Moving?" Erin asked politely but also kind of sneakily.

"None of your business." Carly answered abruptly and slumped down on a hard wooden seat. "Sit down." she ordered and they did as she said. "Now, what do you want?"

"We want to know if you told the government on the existence of vampires." Robin said though Vlad was about to speak.

"I am not obliged to reveal that information to you." she stiffened.

"But you did." Vlad asked again.

She sighed and then placed her cup down on the table. "Come with me." she got up and walked to the back of the house with them trailing close behind. She opened the back door which led to a scruffy garden and a dull sky.

"They have been spying on me recently. Today is the only day when they haven't been. They've been watching through the shrubs a lot of the time." They stepped onto the wobbly stone patio and gazed around.

"Why have they been spying on you?" Vlad asked her interestedly.

"First you have to tell me what you are." Carly's face went serious,

"Why is that of any importance?" Robin asked her insistently. He hated all this prejudice hovering round at the moment. The Draculas and Sam weren't bad people at all. Even the Count and Ingrid seemed to show slight weakness at some points in knowing them.

"Because it is." she said with a restricted tone.

"That's why you're still in the guild. You hate the super naturals. That's why you told the government." Erin looked disgusted. Vlad knew what Erin was doing; she was forcing the info out of her by being insulting.

"For your information, I don't hate super naturals. Also, I did not know I told them until the government arrived on my doorstep the very next day." She answered back.

"She was hypnotised then." Vlad realised. It made sense now.

"What?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"By who though?" Erin said.

"I'm right here you know!" she yelled while waving her arms about like a frustrated duck.

"We know! That's why we're thinking. Why did they let you off today?" Vlad asked himself.

"Because I told them I was moving so they gave me a night off." She shrugged as if it were normal.

"Guys..." Sam said so quietly that no-one, not even Robin could hear her. She felt a dizzy sensation take over her head. She panicked.

"It doesn't make any sense." Robin pondered while pacing around the garden.

"It needs to make sense." Erin said. "Where were you the night you lost your memory?" she looked at Carly with interest.

"All I remember is walking my dog through the woods somewhere and then I ended up back home with no dog." she tried to recall her memories.

"Guys..." Sam said a little louder but not loud enough. The garden got brighter.

"Where was this forest?" Vlad asked and stepped up to her.

"On the other side of Liverpool; somewhere near the school." she told them.

"Garside Grange?" Erin suddenly found a significant hold on this.

"Yes, that school." she nodded. "I've told you enough. You give me some answers now." she ordered.

"Guys..." Sam said louder.

"What are you?" Carly had a stern authoritative face being worn.

"Guys!" Sam said loudest and she got their attention. They looked at her in worry and saw she was pointing to the sky with a shaky hand and was bent over in pain. They all looked and saw the thick cloud barrier crawl away from the moon slowly. A full moon appeared. They realised then and Sam captured their gaze once more. She had a shocked and scared face as the moonlight hit her and it immediately changed to one of extreme suffering.

"Sam?" Robin asked and stepped forward one step with caring arms.

"Stay back all of you." Vlad knew what was happening. They did as he said and walked back into the dilapidated house.

Sam appeared to start to flicker in form and her shape moved unnaturally. The new moon was fully unblocked and the moonshine now radiated over her and gave her a ghostly presence. She shook vigorously and then Sam stood there no more. In her place was a creature at least seven feet tall and whose posture was bent like an old woman. This wolf-like creature stood on hind legs and whimpered. She was a massive wolf that had a human-like way of standing and massive muscles which could only mean one thing. Sam had turned into a full Werewolf. Though this wolf was not black or brown with the usual, it had red fur exactly like Sam had and it's stunning green eyes were full of tears.

"Sam?" Robin asked her with caution.

"Robin, no." Vlad ordered.

"She's a werewolf! I knew something was up. I'm calling the Slayers guild to deal with you as I no longer have weapons." she grinned and began to walk into the house when a fist hit her in the face, breaking her nose and knocking her unconscious on the ground.

Robin and Vlad looked at Erin with amused surprise. "She was getting on my nerves." she grinned while she admitted. They all looked back up at Sam who looked rather amused through pain. Her transformation was different to Wolfie's because he turned into a dog and was part vampire whereas she turned into a hybrid man-wolf and was pure werewolf. The transformation with young werewolves under the age of twenty was excruciatingly painful for them compared to adults. Then Vlad noticed something. He sniffed the air and then slapped his hand across his mouth and nose in an immediate reaction.

"Vlad?" Erin asked him and saw where he pointed. Carly's nose was bleeding heavily and the knock to the patio had appeared to crack her head open. Blood started to leak onto the stone surface, turning Vlad's eyes pitch black.

"Let's get out of here." Robin insisted.

"We can't just leave her!" Erin said. She may have been annoying but they couldn't let her die.

"Bring her then!" Vlad gasped quickly. They went through the house with Sam carrying Carly over her shoulder and had just reached the driveway when they heard police cars coming down the road.

"We can leave her here. The police can get her. She'll be fine." Robin said and they lay her down safely on the kerb.

"Come on we have to hurry!" Erin pleaded as they ran down the disturbed road away from the blue and red flashing lights, Carly Snippet and a whole lot of suspicion behind them.

* * *

"So... this is nice." Mina tried to break the tension in the van with the silence way beyond the point of awkward.

"Yes..." the Count said half-heartedly as he stared at Miss McCauley with longing. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Nice? I've seen more life from Vlad on a good day than in this van." Ingrid said sarcastically with a sort. Ryan smiled with a slight laugh but was silenced with a look from her.

"Vlad has life actually Ingrid." Miss McCauley tried to defend him. Vlad always appeared to be bullied but the source was always unknown; yet it was becoming clearer who the culprit was.

"No he doesn't; none of our family does. We are heartless." Ingrid smirked. The count noticed what she was trying to do.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex asked. Jonno and Mina looked at the vampires threateningly.

"Nothing..." Ingrid mumbled. Just then, the van door opened quickly to see Erin and Robin panting and what appeared to be a giant wolf carrying Vlad over its shoulder to Miss McCauley's screamed loudly at the sight of Sam but her yells where cut short by a hand across her mouth.

"Shhhh." the Count comforted. "What happened to my Vladimir?!" he asked with worry on his marble-like face.

"As we left the house a policeman threw a garlic gas canister at him and knocked him out. We don't know if he's okay." Robin worried as the wolf led Vlad down on the floor of the van.

"Vlad?" Miss McCauley shuffled up to him and took his hand and rested her fingers on his wrist. Garlic gas, how would that knock him out? She was confused with Vlad's pulse. After a bit she moved to behind his ear and looked at him with a scared expression. No-one else seemed to look.

"We need to go. Now." Erin ordered.

"What happened?" Mina asked. Alex didn't understand. There was some kind of mutant in here; Vlad had no pulse and they all looked completely calm.

"Carly Snippet told us stuff, then Sam changed and Erin punched Carly in the face which knocked her out and police were there." Robin babbled. Alex listened to hear no breaths being taken in by Vlad; none at all. This boy was dead.

"Vlad is dead." Miss McCauley looked shocked.

"No he's not." The Count chuckled.

"Yes he is. He's not breathing and he has no pulse." she said with annoyance.

"He's not dead, look." The Count smiled as Vlad began to sit up whilst rubbing his head.

"Ouch." Vlad stretched. In a surprised reaction, Alex took his wrist again and like before, she felt no pulse.

"That's impossible." she gasped and Vlad snatched his arm away from her. Miss McCauley tried to gather her thoughts.

"You mean this mutt is Sam?" Ingrid teased and ignored the conversation held by Miss McCauley and the Count; the red wolf gave a growl; baring razor sharp canines. "Wait; you punched her? Good going Erin." she congratulated her.

"Like I said, we need to get going. Erin's punch made her bleed and I doubt the police will be happy about that." Robin insisted.

"Right, let's go." Jonno nodded to his mother who slammed the accelerator down; throwing their stomachs into their spines.

"What is happening here? Explain!" Miss McCauley knew something was up. It wasn't normal having a huge furry thing sitting next to you in a vehicle and smiling at you slightly.

"Dad, we need to tell her." Vlad looked at his father.

"Vladdy..." The Count sighed.

"You do want her to trust you don't you?" Vlad asked viciously.

"We are not all you think we are." The Count admitted.

"Vlad is dead but living and there is some kind of werewolf here." she looked angry and frustrated. It made no sense.

"We'll explain when we get back to Garside. It'll be easier to explain then." Vlad said and they all agreed.

Finally Alex would know what the Count had been hiding from her for these past years; their identity and their history; all of which had been desperately hidden from many. The Draculas had never actually told of the existence never mind the Count. Previous discoveries were telling of other people and people finding out for themselves; excluding the chosen one incident. Miss McCauley sat with expectancy and apprehension.

_**There you go. Remember no harsh reviews please darlings! xx**_


	14. Enlightening

**_Here you go. Sorry it took so long. I am doing chapter 16 currently and do not want you to catch up too fast. ENJOY! i do not own Young Dracula._  
**

**Chapter 14- Enlightening**

After helping Vlad step out of the van, Robin and Erin tried to disguise the fact that a giant wolf was stepping out also, by covering her with a random blanket they had found in a box in the van. It looked suspicious nonetheless. Mina and Jonno were getting out also and The Count, Ingrid and Ryan were just stood at the side waiting. Alex kept her distance from all of them. She didn't know what they were or if any of them were normal but she wasn't taking any chances. The strange looking group walked up to Garside grange with what appeared to be a large lump of material while the sun rose slowly.

They stepped into the Count's quarters of the school and immediately pulled the blanket off Sam roughly. Morning would soon be there and then Sam would change back into the bubbly and rather irritating girl that Robin had a major crush on.

"So, are you going to explain?" Miss McCauley said with her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows.

"You were right. This is a werewolf; it's Sam and I am basically undead." Vlad admitted. "Actually, my entire family are, and Ryan." he added quickly.

"There's more you're hiding isn't there?" she looked at their pleading glances at each-other and their overall appearance was somewhat reluctant.

"This is awkward enough; I think we should leave them." Vlad encouraged and they all walked out of the main room.

"My dear Miss McCauley. If you wish to know more, know that you must first trust me completely." The Count stepped up to her; his face inches apart from hers with an expression of pure wanting.

"Of course." She nodded with teaching authority. She was so beautiful… NO! What was he thinking? He looked at her as he tried to understand why he thought that. Her eyes looked into his never-ending eyes and she fell deep into them and couldn't look away; he couldn't look away from hers either. Her heart raced. His heart didn't change but ached in his stone cold chest. This had never happened to him before; not even with Magda. Even so, Magda was more of an infatuation or lure than... Whatever this was. His un-beating heart never ached; it had always felt like it wasn't there anymore but know he had changed his mind. He shook his head to get out of the trance and started to move away when suddenly Alex grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips roughly but quickly and finished with a surprised face.

"Oh... Um... Not sure... Um... What happened then... Errr..." she stumbled over her words while the blood ran through her face; making her pink cheeks turn red.

"But I kissed you back." The Count said with a shocked tone to his voice. No. He couldn't be in love with a breather; he couldn't possibly. He tried to deny the fact.

"Well, I'm glad it wasn't completely me then." she laughed nervously.

"Trust me, you won't be wanting to kiss me again after you know more." he sighed. "Come on, I will show you our so-called secret." She would probably run away screaming. It wouldn't matter though; the entire world knew of the existence of vampires now and she wouldn't be thought of as crazy.

"Why did you kiss me back?" she asked in interest.

"Um..." the Count said uncertainly. "I just did; though I was hoping I'd kiss you first."

"You wanted to kiss me?" she said with surprise.

"My dear, I have never had a relationship this close with your kind. Never, I feel something for you. My dead heart yearns for you." he realised this was the chance for him to do what he wanted to do when Renfield messed up his courting by sending her slime covered chocolates. He had to be poetic and who else to be poetic than the Great Count Dracula.

"Mr Count..." she gazed at him as they walked down the corridor towards his coffin were about to turn a corner when Renfield popped up in front of them with Wolfie as a dog close behind him.

"Renfield! Watch where you are going!" The Count boomed to Miss McCauley's surprise.

"Oh master! You're back!" he sucked up. "Wolfie wants someone to play with and it can't be me." Renfield looked at the pup with disinterest.

"Send him to Vladimir; he's got a proper werewolf Wolfie can play with." the Count pushed off the subject with a wave of his bony hand and walked away briskly with Miss McCauley.

"Come on Wolfie." Renfield sighed and they together shuffled down the corridor towards Vlad's coffin room. Renfield stuck his mouldy-looking ear to the door and heard muffled talking so decided that he could knock. "Master Vlad?" he peered around the corner of the door to see Vlad leant on the wall with his arm around Erin and Robin sitting in Vlad's coffin while stroking the werewolf's fur.

"Yes?" he asked with interest.

"The Count wishes you to look after Wolfie as I can't. I have to lick the masters entire collection of shoes clean." he huffed as Wolfie came skidding into the room and started to play about with a more than willing and bubbly Sam.

"Okay. We'll look after him." Vlad smiled and Renfield left the room and the young adults to themselves wondering why he hadn't done the shoe-licking when the Count had told him to.

"I still can't get over this coffin Vlad! It's so cool! It's better than the one you had in Stokely." Robin obsessed over the differently styled coffin.

"Well, it's more me." Vlad didn't want one of the Counts wooden coffins and wanted a more up to date one so chose the newest in the catalogue.

"Yeah it is." Erin looked up at Vlad with a grin and snuggled underneath his tensed chin. Vlad was still worried even if they had something to go on now because of the fact that it was an extremely loose lead.

"Hey Sam." Robin looked at the playful monster having a play-fight with a dog with caring eyes. Vlad and Erin could tell that this was developing into way more than a mere crush.

"Wolfie." Erin knelt down and Wolfie ran to her knees and she started to rub his belly to his happiness.

Sam sat next to the coffin again and Robin fiddled with her fur. "Who would think you could be even more beautiful when you are a wolf? Hmm?" Robin said and Sam's large face looked at him with bright green wide eyes.

"Um Robin, just because she's a wolf doesn't mean she can't understand you." Vlad almost sniggered.

"Oh, ah, um... Yeah..." Robin blushed and smiled nervously at Sam. She looked back at him and licked and nudged his face affectionately. "Eww, thanks Sam." Robin complained while trying to rub the saliva off his face.

"You realise that was a kiss Robin?" Erin pointed out.

"Oh! Um, thanks Sam." he smiled widely and then hugged her around her neck. She knew he liked her but he know knew she liked him back; not that she could say anything to him about it.

* * *

The Count and Miss McCauley stood outside the door and she was about to touch the golden doorknob when he stopped her.

"Before we go in, promise not to run to the authorities or form a peasant mob." he said seriously but she laughed.

"Of corse not." she agreed with a chuckle as she thought the Count was being sarcastic.

"Alright then." the count opened the door. "Ladies first." The Headmistress stepped into the room with peeling wallpaper and more cobwebs than she could possibly imagine to find an extremely old looking coffin lying in the candle lit dimness of the shadows.

"Why is there a coffin here?" she turned around to see that the Count no longer stood in the doorway.

"What do you find strange about my family excluding the fact our hearts don't beat?" Alex swirled around to find him leaning casually against the coffin.

"Well, firstly you move so quickly! You never seem to go out in the day; you have such strange tastes in clothing and decor; you've got a coffin; sometimes your eyes go green; Vlad had that strange spell; Ingrid also had a strange spell and you seem to have these spontaneous visitors who don't appear very friendly." she listed like the educator she was while counting the number of them on her elegant fingers.

"You notice a lot." the Count chuckled. "I'll give you a hint; I sleep in this coffin. Any ideas?" he suggested and she blurted out her thoughts.

"No, you can't be." she denied it. Her face dropped and her stance suddenly became protective.

"That girl with the red hair is a werewolf and Wolfie is half werewolf and half what we are." the count carried on.

"You're vampires?" she squeaked.

"Finally! You don't know how hard it's been to keep it from you!" the Count sighed in relief.

"You're vampires." she said with a straight face.

"Yes." The Count nodded with a slight grin.

"Tell me who you are." She ordered.

"I am Mr Count." he didn't want to give away too much as the Dracula name was now known to belong to a real family by the whole world.

"Tell me who you really are." she added with seriousness.

The Count sighed. He would have to tell her; she wasn't stupid. "I am Count Dracula."

"You've got to be kidding me?" she laughed nervously in denial.

"No kidding intended here." The Count told the truth to her for the first time in a while.

"Count Dracula? Well, that means that your son is that Vampire king they said about on the news?" she said with a stumbled face.

"Yes." the Count stepped forward. "Do you still trust me?"

"Will you bite me?" Ales said with her hands in the air.

"Not if you don't want me to." he didn't want to drain her and he didn't want her to turn out like Magda but it would be her choice.

"Good." she breathed a sigh of relief and began to smile again. "So you have fangs, can turn into a bat and can't go out in the sunlight?"

"And so much more." he smiled.

"Not like those vampires in that book you were reading?" she sniggered.

"No. I am not sparkly and I don't know how they can just live on animal blood!" he pondered deeply. Vampires could drink animal blood but it wasn't very good for them and lost its nutritional value after a while.

"So, you do drink blood." her face dropped again with disappointment.

"Yes. But my Vladdy doesn't." he tried to make things better between the two of them.

"You know, you're not as nasty as you pretend to be." she smiled again and walked up to him shyly.

"I am evil." he grinned devilishly and touched her face lightly when the door swung open with a bang.

"The Chosen one wants to see you when you've finished." Ingrid was there with a slouched Ryan.

"Knock before you enter Ingrid!" The Count complained and stepped out the door with Miss McCauley hanging on his arm from the fright of Ingrid and Ryan smiling evilly and waving slowly while following them down the corridor.

"Leave her alone Ingrid." The count said without looking at her and Alex smiled at Ingrid who looked back with annoyance. The four of them entered the main room again and found the rest of the group including the Van Helsings sitting all around the room in casual positions. Vlad stood though with authority with his arms held behind his back. Miss McCauley no longer saw him as the sweet, shy, helpless school boy but now as a strong, independent creature who fought hard for what he believed in.

"Please sit down." he gestured for them to do as he said so the Count sat in his throne; Alex sat at the table; Ingrid sat on the sofa and Ryan sat annoyingly close to her making her push his face away on several occasions. Renfield stood in the corner of the room nearest the Count and Wolfie was trying to play with a concerned Sam who just sat on the floor while Wolfie bit her toes.

"If Miss McCauley now knows about us...?" Vlad looked at his father who nodded quickly. "... Right. We can update all the happenings of the past few days to each-other as I trust each and every one of you in the room... Well, nearly." he looked at his family who gave false surprised looks. "We haven't had much information you see."

"Well, I have heard that the human government is appointing military operatives to fight us." Ryan gave input for one of the first times while being in the company of Vlad.

"Great. Now we've got trigger happy morons ready dent our skin." Ingrid moaned and crossed her arms.

"They are just following orders!" Erin complained. She knew that it took major courage and strength to fight for your country's honour; her grandfather had shown that by fighting in World War 2. She respected all soldiers no matter what side they were fighting for.

"They have a choice." Ingrid sent back like a whiplash.

"Vladimir. I have news too. It's important to you." The Count said. His information was from the Vampire Times he had read recently.

"Yes dad?" Vlad became more interested at once. His father rarely showed that look of worry.

"The government have appeared to stop all transports of soy blood from the production site. In other words, you have no blood substitute." It had been the main headline yesterday.

"Fang-flipping-tastic!" Vlad yelled which made the whole room jump and then kicked the wall. He seemed to do this a lot recently. It was the only way of expressing his anger without killing someone.

"Don't you have the bottles you packed?" His father asked him.

"No. We left that bag at the house. We didn't think about getting it." Mina apologised sincerely. "I'm sorry Vlad."

"It's fine. Next time I see the Prime Minister he may leave with two holes in his neck that's all." he sighed and collapsed into a chair while rubbing his temples with his forefinger and thumb.

"And there's another thing." The Count added. "Bertrand has appeared to have left. I haven't seen him in so long." The Count told an agitated Vlad.

"He probably didn't feel safe in your house. He might have wanted to hide from the government." Robin interjected.

"Spineless wannabat." The Count said under his breath.

"I hope so. I don't want him against me again." Vlad had seen the enemy side of Bertrand recently and it wasn't a side he wanted to be on.

"Anything to go on from that Carly girl then?" Ingrid asked Vlad.

"She only remembers being in a forest near here before she was hypnotised." Erin told the rest of them.

"The culprit is near here then." Robin came to a conclusion quickly.

"Not necessarily. They could have visited the area but it would be wise to search there anyway." Mina told Robin who looked sheepish.

"Good idea but we can't go now, the sun is rising." Erin pointed to the open curtained window which showed a reddish orange sky beginning to form through the darkness.

"Renfield! Shut the curtains you imbecile!" The Count ordered and he skidded to the windows to close the tatty, worn, pieces of cloth.

"We'll have to go tonight. It's a shame it's not a full mooned night; it would be very convenient to have sniffer dogs." Ingrid laughed at her own comment with Ryan giving a forced laugh for his biter. Sam and Wolfie growled at the comment fiercely. Wolfie never growled at Ingrid and this shocked her.

"We can use their noses anyway. They can smell equally as well and also our noses aren't half bad." Vlad stood his ground on the fact and no-one challenged him.

"It's sun rise." Miss McCauley observed. "And I expect you lot to go to school at least once today, alright?" Alex threatened and got out of the chair she sat in. "I will see you all soon." she nodded her head to The Count who smiled back and stood as she left the room.

"Great, school." Vlad moaned.

"I'll go for a lesson if you want Vlad. To keep you lot company." Robin offered.

"Me too. I need to catch up." Jonno said.

"Yeah alright. Do you want to go to school Sam?" Vlad turned to the Wolf who was shaking slightly. "Sam?" Sam's figure shook once more and she transformed back into a person and Wolfie also changed back.

Sam huffed slightly and then said, "School. Yay." she said sarcastically and laughed; making the rest of the teenagers laugh as well; excluding Ingrid and Ryan of course.

"We've got spare uniforms haven't we?" Erin said.

"I don't think Sam will fit yours as your height difference is a lot. Robin, Jonno and I will be fine though." Vlad thought.

"You can use my uniform. It's not like I want to go to school today and you aren't making me dad." Ingrid pointed a finger at her father and began to leave the room.

"You will do as I say!" The Count boomed.

"No thanks." She said and slammed the door behind her which made some of the artefacts shake on their shelves.

"Dad, you have to respect her otherwise she won't respect you. She will retaliate against you because you do the same to her." Vlad tried to get Ingrid in his good books.

"You want me to... Treat her as an equal; a girl as an equal?" the Count struggled to say the words.

"Yes. And you will or you can forget about being my second." Vlad threatened.

"You are my second." The count growled.

"Let's face it dad. I am going to be Grand High Vampire and then you will no longer be the top Dracula. I'm sorry but it's true and I'd rather have Ingrid being my second and supporting me then you being my second and spitting on every woman you see." Vlad hated it when his father prejudged people; especially girls. He thought them as weak when Ingrid had proved herself strong on several occasions.

"Fine. I'll try to be a more 'supportive father' but she is still going to school." The count gave in to the look Vlad gave him. "Tomorrow." he said and stormed out the room with Renfield following closely behind.

"And I thought my family was a calamity." Sam said sarcastically and pulled herself up from the hard floor.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked her and helped her up steadily with his face close to hers. She looked up under her thick eyelashes to see Robins pale features framed by dark hair and with concerned warm brown eyes fixed on her face. She kissed him quickly and sweetly on the lips to his immense surprise and then cackled.

"Now I can kiss you properly. Sorry for the lick. Dog mind you see." She shrugged.

"No p-problem." Robin stuttered and almost fell back into his sitting position.

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" he asked on instinct, regretted his actions and blushed.

"Maybe." She winked and turned to Erin and Mina. "You wanna show us to a bedroom Erin?" She began to walk out the room with the two women following.

"Wait!" Erin ran back to Vlad and kissed him on the cheek. "See ya." and they left the now nearly empty room.

"Robin mate." Jonno said. "You know when she says maybe, it almost always means yes." He pointed out and grinned.

"I've got a girlfriend?" he looked shell-shocked.

"Congratulations." Vlad gave a hard smile.

"Finally." He sighed. He had waited all these years to have a girlfriend and he finally had one that was so similar to what he always wanted it was unimaginable.

That night, Mina and Sam slept in Erin's room for the first six hours of the day and Jonno and Robin slept in Vlad's room until twelve o'clock. The next day the young adults were going to school and were to hunt down a crazy vampire. What was the world coming to?

**_was it okidokey? hope so... i feel as though it's going on foreeeeeeeeeeevvveeeeeeeeeee r. yawn. YAY! so random._**


	15. Investigating

**_Sorry it took so long. Here you go. As always, I do not own Young Dracula. CAN'T WAIT TO THE NEW SERIES ON 29th October!_  
**

**Chapter 15- Investigating**

"Come on! Get up! Up!" Jonno nudged Robin with his toe and found that his action did not wake him. "Wake up!" he said and shook him.

"Maaaaam noooo! Five mooore minutes..." Robin moaned and rolled over on his bed mostly made from spare blankets found in the van and Dracula quarters of the school.

"Vlad. Robin won't wake up." Jonno knocked on the metal coffin which hurt his knuckles. He was surprised he could get to sleep last night in the same room as a vampire in a coffin. It was weird in his opinion.

"Okay." A tired and muffled voice said from inside. The doors of the coffin swung open and Vlad sat up rubbing his eyes. "Allow me." he climbed out and knelt beside Robin who was snoring annoyingly loud.

"Robin." Vlad shouted sternly and shook Robin. He rolled over again groaning and moaning. "ROBIN!"

His eyes opened ever so slightly. "Wha..." he mumbled and touched his hands to his face. The first thing he saw was Vlad's face hanging over his with sharp bared fangs and him hissing. "HOLY FRICK!" he yelled and bolted up straight; shuffling away on his bum from the Chosen one.

"I'm going to get you Robin." Vlad grinned and crept towards him in a predatory stance. If anyone else had said it, this would sound childish but being a vampire Vlad could make anything sound scary.

"Save yourself Robin!" Jonno said over-dramatically. Jonno struggled not to laugh as he saw the boy squirm.

"Vlad, no no no no no please!" Robin said frantically and with terror. Vlad made it so Robin was wide eyed and surrounded in the corner of the room and started to creep towards him further.

"I've got to do it Robin; the bloodlust is unbearable." he grinned and hung his mouth open around Robins shaky neck and laughed evilly. Robin couldn't speak anymore as the words were just that moment the count stormed in to the room and a giddy grin spread across his dead White face.

"Vladdy! I knew you'd come to your senses!" he congratulated and clapped. At the entrance of his father, Vlad drew away with a heavy sigh much to the relief of Robin.

"Dad, we were joking around." he sighed with exasperation.

"Oh, okay. I'm going back to sleep then. I only got up because I sensed something going on in your room. Oh well." he said and walked out in disappointment.

"Sorry Dad!" Vlad called after him. "I really am..." he mumbled to himself.

"Woah Vlad, I really thought you were going to bite me then." Robin pulled himself up and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, me too." Vlad stared into the distance blankly.

"What?" Jonno looked stunned.

"Maybe you lot should go home." Vlad suggested quietly.

"No way! Why?" Robin asked as if Vlad had offended him.

"Because though I eat normal food that can't control my thirst and my blood source is gone and there is no way in hell that I am going to drink bottled blood. I have no control over myself and I could bite you at any given moment." Vlad gave a speech and sighed again but heavier than before.

"Vlad, I don't care and if you did I wouldn't care as long as you didn't drain me completely; that would really suck. Jonno can protect himself; he's a trained slayer and probably a good one. We're fine. We want to stay so we will stay. End of." Robin longed to stay with Vlad as long as possible; he didn't want to lose his friend again. And he couldn't go back to school in Stokely after the incident with Vlad.

"Fine." Vlad really couldn't argue with Robin; once he had his mind set you couldn't take it away. "are we getting dressed then?"

Vlad got out three sets of uniform (his dad insisted that he have a lot of uniforms so he got to talk to Miss McCauley more) which they changed into quickly and altered to their taste. Vlad wore his hoody as always; Robin wore a leather jacket over and Jonno just didn't wear the jumper. They went into the main room of the quarters to find Erin, Mina and Sam already sat there; Sam and Erin were dressed in their school uniform and were chatting loudly to each-other.

"Hey." Robin said glumly and slumped into his seat.

"Aww what's the matter little grumpy face?" Sam did a mock fuss over him and his face lit up slightly.

"Vlad woke me up by scaring me." He moaned childishly.

"I thought you were supposed to be the vampire expert Robin? Isn't scaring people in my job description?" Vlad said with a lot of sarcasm as he sat down next to Erin and Jonno sat next to Robin.

"Haha, you're almost as funny as my brothers." Robin replied just as sarcastically as Vlad, just as Renfield stumbled into the room with what appeared to be the meal they had missed.

"Oh, master's not awake yet." He said with surprise.

"We'll have breakfast please Renfield. School you see." Vlad explained.

"Alright," Renfield placed bowls in front of them all filled with what appeared to be a kind of sludge with maggots crawling through it.

"Errr, what is this?" Mina asked and started playing about with it with her spoon.

"It looks like something ate a mouldy hedgehog and then threw it up." Jonno commented and refused to smell it.

"Maggot and toe-jam granola." Renfield said with pride.

"Oh. Dad likes this one." Vlad looked at it also. He had never quite gotten attached to Renfield's cooking for some unknown reason.

"I can't eat this." Robin made a gagging noise.

"Me neither." Mina said.

"Nor me." Jonno said.

"Hell no." Erin said. She had put up with his cooking for too long and now that the truth was out she could deny it freely.

"I have this at home. It's alright. Not feeling like it today though. I'll have an apple." Sam said and picked one up from the bowl followed by several other hands also reaching for one.

In the end, all of them had an apple much to Renfield's disappointment. "Oh. I'm not needed then." he sighed and left the room with his trolley.

"You have to eat that?" Robin asked both Vlad and Sam with disgust.

"I have all my life." Sam confessed.

"It's only recently we've started eating like that again. It's only recently Renfield got his memory back." Vlad looked disappointed. He hated what he had to eat but he had gotten used to it and sometimes even liked it. Sometimes; very rarely though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even his dad who would force him to eat it even more if he knew he sort of liked it.

"I am so lucky compared to you." Robin laughed. He did have nice food at his house even if the twins nearly ate it all. It wasn't his fault he was scrawny; he just didn't have as much to eat as Paul and Ian. What Robin didn't get is why they hadn't left the house yet.

"Yeah." Vlad laughed. "Are we going to go to school or what?" Vlad encouraged.

"Bye! Come back soon! I don't know how long I can stand the Count." Mina fretted and shivered.

"He won't hurt you. I suggest that you stay in Erin's room and lock the door though." Vlad advised her.

"Alright. Have a good day!" they all thought that'd be a miracle. They all got up at that, brushed their teeth, got their things and went to the school which didn't know of the vampires currently living there; yet. They left Mina who ran back to Erin's room and stayed there for the rest of the day. The Count was too irritating to move elsewhere. She wasn't running into him again. Not alone.

* * *

It was one of rare those days when Miss McCauley took a lesson to teach and just by coincidence it was Vlad's class; but Vlad was nowhere to be seen. This class was quite small compared to some others so there were plenty of chairs to spare. With a disappointed sigh she got up out of her chair and started to write on the chalk dust covered black board.

"Right class, today we will be discussing recent topics in the news. Any topics you wish to..." Miss McCauley began when there was a clutter of knocks on the door and five children Alex recognised appeared with embarrassed faces.

"Sorry Miss." they said all at once and entered.

"I would expect you lot to come to class the same time as everyone else. Sit down please." She waved her hand to them and turned back to the blackboard where she smirked and began writing again. It felt strange now knowing everything about the Counts; or Draculas as she now knew them as. They took the back row of chairs and grasped the attention of the entire class. They did not recognise the Red-head and the Goth boy. The dark skinned boy had been seen once or twice by a few pupils on one day and Vlad and Erin were well known as being freaks and out-casts in the school; though the same could be said for his sister.

The three seemed to be new pupils yet Miss McCauley seemed to recognise them well and didn't ask to introduce themselves to the class. Miss McCauley did appear to be tense though. And no wonder; the big monster she saw last night had now turned into a rather tired looking teen. Oh, and there was a vampire king in the school and a clan of raving mad vampires. She was worried that if she hid Vlad she could be done for treason; maybe. But she wouldn't betray them; they were good people to her knowledge.

"Alright. Back on the subject, which news topics do you wish to discuss?" she asked the class who raised their hands immediately; all except the five at the back. "Yes Liam?" she nodded to a brown haired boy with very bad acne.

"Can we talk about the vampires?" he asked. Everyone else dropped their hands straight away as that was the only thing they wanted to talk about.

"Ummm..." Miss McCauley stalled and then looked at Vlad apologetically who nodded back as if to say 'Go on then.' and then looked back to them, "Yes, yes of course. You can start Tyra." she pointed to a pretty girl with long sleek hair and blue eyes.

"I think that vampires should be talked to rationally. Maybe we can talk sense into them and persuade them away from their evil ways." Vlad wasn't sure whether to be insulted or not by the comment.

"Didn't you hear on the news? Vampires are pure evil. They won't listen. I think they are being too soft on them. I think we should hunt them down." a dim witted looked stocky boy said from the other side of the room.

"Where could we find them though?" another asked.

"They are everywhere aren't they?" someone else said.

"They could be in this school." someone gasped. Vlad straightened up in his seat.

"I assure you children. None of the students here are vampires." Miss McCauley tried to intervene.

"There could be werewolves here too! And zombies! According to the website they both exist also!" An excited looking boy said.

"How do we know?" someone said nervously.

"Check for a pulse! If they have no pulse and they are walking and talking they must be a vampire!" the excited looking boy said again and at that everyone started to walk around the room and check each-others pulses. Vlad got out of his seat along with the others at their sudden movement. Robin, Sam, Erin and Jonno had been taken away to have their pulses checked. The class left Vlad for the moment as they didn't feel safe around him. As soon as Erin snatched her arm away she ran to Vlad's side to see his frightened expression.

"Are you okay?" she asked with worry.

"I can't run away because they'll know that I don't want my pulse checked." He said with shock. He didn't know what to do. They could feel his temperature and know that something was wrong. They could see his actions right now and know that something was wrong. And someone did. The excited boy was watching them in the corner.

"Guys! Count hasn't been done!" he pointed out and they all rushed to him. Vlad's eyes widened as they grabbed his wrists. He couldn't hurt them. It was wrong. He tried to pull them away from him.

"Go away!" he tried to persuade them. Just then Miss McCauley pushed through them and stood in front of Vlad.

"That's enough! All of you! Back to your seats!" she shouted and they grumbled and returned.

Vlad sat down shakily and Robin, Sam and Jonno asked if he was alright frantically and he merely said. "Yeah..."

The excited boy was still suspicious. They were hiding something and he was going to find out what it was. He spent the rest of the lesson staring at the back row of weirdo's and wondering what their secrets were.

* * *

For the first time in his life the crowds of school children parted like the red sea for him. Vlad looked shocked as the masses stared at the newly seen group of pupils who had a kind of presence that made them shiver. Vlad knew vaguely why though. There were four potential killers walking through the halls of Garside Grange; and Robin was slightly freaky as well. People whispered about them. Something had changed about Vlad and Erin and it was very visible. Little did they know that someone was following them back up to the Dracula Quarters.

The excited boy was not just excited; he was also extremely nosey and this characteristic would often get him in trouble. He saw the group head up the long winding stairs and now knew where to go. He would return when they were all gone and search the Count household for clues and anything out of the ordinary. He clapped his hands together and snivelled in hyperactivity. Finally he would get recognition from his fellow pupils and be popular. He would be known.

* * *

The dark night surrounded the pale faced people as they walked out the gates with their path being lit up by the bright torches they held. Wolfie yawned as he clutched his large teddy to his chest and stayed close to Erin who was stroking his face affectionately. Ingrid was fed up with the amount of time she was spending with Vlad and his friends so stayed in the school with Ryan insisting to stay with her. The Count came along too and that always meant that Renfield was close by. Vlad lead the awkward group out into the open and Robin shivered as Sam noticed.

"You okay?" she asked and looked at the frightened boy.

"I haven't been in a forest at night in so long. When the killings in Stokely were happening my mum restricted the time we were allowed out. It just feels unsafe." after what Robin had just said Sam walked up to him and stroked his shoulder to calm him. Erin struggled over to Vlad with Wolfie hanging on her leg to see him looking anxious.

"You okay?" she asked him with eyes observing his features.

"Yeah. It's just that, if anything happens tonight I want you lot to be safe; especially you. We could run into some slayers or government forces. We have to be ready." Vlad wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"Vlad. Mina, Jonno and I used to be slayers. You and your dad are vampires. Sam is a werewolf. I think we can handle them." she laughed and stared into his hypnotising eyes.

"As long as we're together." Vlad hugged her closer and stared back into hers. Their faces drew closer together in a trance and somehow everything else became unnoticeable.

"Come on! Are we going to track this betrayer down or not?" the Count announced as he was clearly trying to snap Vlad and Erin out of it.

"Oh yes." Vlad blinked and dropped his arm from Erin who also drew away; rubbing the back of her head embarrassedly. "Let's go." they headed into the dark, creepy woods to discover who was the traitor.

* * *

The Excited boy stepped up the creaky steps to the Count quarters as he had just watched the family leave to go someplace; he didn't really care where. He had stayed behind after school and had been waiting in the boys toilets and walking near the wing until they left. As he reached the top step he was met by a dank, dark corridor and a mouldy-looking door which lead to the quarters. He slipped through the open door and into another extremely dull corridor. He felt a shiver go down his spine as the atmosphere changed completely; he felt uneasy as he reached the end of the narrow walkway.

There was yet another door which he stepped through and what he found made his head ache with thought even more. The room he entered was some kind of living/dining room and looked as if it was used regularly. It was unimaginably gothic; not even stylish gothic. It was the kind of creepy and disturbing gothic that you saw in horror films. He trod on the floorboards carefully and was surrounded by black and red furnishings and he searched. There was more than one skull in this room and there was some kind of throne at one end. He came to the conclusion that he was right to be suspicious.

He carried on through the room and decided that the best place to find clues would be in Vlad's room. He would hide any personal belongings in his room thought the excited boy. He jogged out the room through another door which lead to yet another corridor which was just as plain as the last and perhaps even dirtier. Thick cobwebs hung here and it was clear that no-one was making an effort to tidy. The first door he entered was empty so he thought nothing more of it. He went to the next door which he opened with a slam to reveal the Ingrid girl and a boy standing next to a coffin. As soon as they saw him they hissed and fangs were visible and at the same time the door slammed behind him.

"What are you doing here breather?!" she stepped closer to the excited boy whose attitude had now changed to dead scared. He whimpered at her piercing eyes and sharp teeth. He now knew their secret.

"I knew you lot were hiding something!" he said as he ignored her question.

"What is your name?" she asked though she didn't care.

"Joe Sanders." he said quickly and simply with a face of pure fright.

"Joe. You can't go now you know that." Ingrid smirked and the boy behind her did so also. Joe nodded and shook. "But, unfortunately my brother doesn't want me to kill blood bags like you so I'll let you live. For now."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Joe breathed a sigh of relief and backed off to the doorway.

"Oh you're not going anywhere. Vlad will want a chat with you." Ingrid said menacingly. Joe gulped. That didn't sound good.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and Vlad now carried Wolfie on his shoulders while Sam supported Robin who was dozing off. The group had split off into smaller groups so that Vlad, Erin and Wolfie were together; the Count, Mina and Renfield were together and Sam, Robin and Jonno were together. The best any of them had found so far were a couple of broken twigs so Vlad and Erin just talked casually.

"When all of this is over what are you going to do?" Erin asked him.

"Well, I'll go through coronation. After that I'll have to sort out the state of things and do what Ingrid wants me to do. Basically it'll be jam-packed." he sighed as he shrugged Wolfie on to his shoulders more.

"I mean what do you want to do?" She asked him again.

"Um... I want to be with you lot. I want things to go my way." Vlad said. He felt selfish wanting that but he knew it would be for the best.

"Vlad, you know I'm not completely against you biting me." Erin said completely out of the blue which shocked Vlad completely.

"What?!" he blinked as he was stunned.

"Let's face it Vlad after what we've been through together I don't think I'm going to leave you ever and I really don't want you to be alone for all eternity. I'm not leaving you, not for one minute, ever. I couldn't stand to be without you." she poured her heart out.

"Um... Erin it's not so simple though is it? If I bite you and we commit you'll be aimed at for assassination as much as me. You'd be my closest ally and friend and they'd know that." He was really unsure.

"Vlad. I love you with all my heart and I will risk my life for you as you have me." she smiled at him as they tread through the undergrowth.

"If that is going to happen, first I'll do what Ingrid wants me to do. I'm not letting you into a world where you aren't respected and appreciated." if anyone insulted or did worse to Erin he wouldn't know how he could stop himself from killing them. The thought scared him.

"Fine." Erin huffed bluntly and crossed her arms over her chest. As Vlad tried to comfort her Wolfie nearly fell off his shoulders though Vlad caught him in his arms just as he was inches from the floor. His eyes flickered open slightly and he rubbed them with his teddy.

"Wha... Mum no... Uncle Count... What's happening?" he slurred as he woke up slightly.

"Nothing Wolfie. Go back to sleep love." Erin stroked his head carefully and he started to doze off again as Vlad lifted him back onto his shoulders. "He's so sweet. You're a great big brother." she looked at Vlad. "Though also a clumsy one." she scolded.

"Yeah. Just tired." he sighed.

"Me too. It feels like I haven't gotten a full night's sleep in ages." she moaned jokingly and stretched her arms.

"You will. After all this." Vlad promised and they smiled at each-other awkwardly.

"Good." she agreed. Vlad's mind switched from thinking of Erin when he spotted a very large, wave shaped cave draped in thick moss and vines and almost invisible to the human eye. Stalactites and stalagmites made this cave look like a sharp-toothed monster.

"Look." he pointed and ran over to it with Erin following close behind. They entered the cave with relaxed emotions and started studying the strange formation. Something dripped down from the ceiling and created pools of shining, colourless water in the dips between rocks. The cave became darker and darker the further they travelled in the silence.

Erin had been thinking throughout this time and had just come up with a suitable question to ask Vlad. "Vlad. What I don't get is, didn't the Slayers know of your family's location? Why aren't they here?" Erin asked him. Vlad hadn't thought of this. There was a bigger chance of slayers and government officials about now. He was more worried than before. At that moment a shiver ran down their spines and Vlad got scared. In the unknowingness of the situation Vlad clicked and a flicker of fire floated above his thumb.

They could now see what surrounded them. Erin screamed louder than she had ever done before. Vlad shook in terror. They ran away. Away from the pile of bloody, mangled corpses that nearly reached the roof of the cavern and leaked red into the natural water pools. It looked like they had found the slayers and government officials.

* * *

The Count, Mina and Renfield didn't search very much that night. The Count thought it was peasants work and Renfield was just no good at trying to find things. Mina was always watching her back and the Count continuously crept up on her much to her distaste. They simply wandered around in the dark looking at their surroundings every few minutes until they found Robin, Sam and Jonno sitting down on a fallen tree near the front gates.

"Given up so early?" The Count teased and was proud of the fact that he didn't come last.

"No. Robin fell down a hole and hurt his leg." Jonno grumbled and everyone looked at Robin who was clutching his leg with a frown.

"What? It's dark! It could happen to anyone!" He said and blushed while Sam laughed at him.

"At least tell us you found something." Mina sighed.

"Nothing. The best we found was tracks and they were some badger ones." Sam explained. "Seen the others?"

"No. They'll be back soon." Mina hoped. At that moment Vlad and Erin came into view holding Wolfie tightly who looked just as surprised as the rest of the group at Vlad and Erin's faces. Vlad's already pale face had gone pure White and Erin had the skin tone to match. They were both shaking furiously and it didn't look like it was because of the cold.

"What's the matter with you two?" Renfield asked ignorantly.

"We found something." Vlad spoke hoarsely. They stared into the distance and Erin looked like she could cry at any moment and Sam ran to her side to comfort her.

"What you find?" Sam asked with a soothing tone.

"Murder; masses of dead people piled on-top of each-other." Erin finally burst out in tears. She had never seen something like that in her entire life and neither had Vlad who had spent his entire life with murderers. He had never seen something like that. What made him run was the mixture of terror and the pints of blood being spilt. He had to use all his willpower to pull away.

"Cool." Robin looked excited but Vlad looked at him so harshly that he almost whimpered. "Okay, not cool." he said and looked at the floor.

"Mass murder. But by who?" Mina pondered.

"If my guess is correct whoever killed that lot has been co-operating with the culprit of these past events." The Count wanted to be useful to Vlad as becoming his third was the worst above all else in his eyes.

"I think we should see these bodies of yours." Jonno suggested but looked at their faces again. "Just show us the place."

"Alright then; follow me." Vlad said reluctantly. He knew that he would have to get used to stuff like this anyway.

"Vlad." Erin spoke as she looked queasy. "I can't go back there." the fear was true in her eyes.

"Alright. I understand." Vlad smiled weakly and hugged her tightly.

"I'll go back to Garside with her." Robin would show himself as a pure lover of horror and violence but Vlad knew that he would get squeamish at what he saw.

"Okay. Go on then. Love you Erin." he smiled weakly again and was replied by her weak smile. She looked like she was about to throw up.

"Love you too." She said and they began to walk off.

"Wait! Jonno's going with you. Even his slayer eyes haven't seen those types of horrors and I really don't want him to see them now." Mina told them and Jonno gave her a glare.

"Mum! I'm fine!" he complained.

"Actually, I think your mum is right. You won't like what you see." Vlad agreed with Mina; the less people that saw this better.

"Fine." Jonno huffed and crossed his arms grumpily.

"Renfield. Go with them; you've got work to do" the Count commanded and so the four breathers left the main group and escaped to the sanctuary of Garside grange.

"Right. Follow me." Vlad gulped and tried not to remember the sight he saw yet he would have to see it again no matter what. He was sure he would see something similar again in his walked silently until they reached the cave entrance which Vlad tried to look at as least as possible.

"Creepy place." Sam judged the jaws-like cavern but didn't know what lay within.

"Are you sure you want to come Sam?" Vlad asked her as he felt the urge to throw up mixed with a pure and violent lust of blood.

"Yeah. My family killing people is the worst thing I've seen and that often involves carcasses of people I once knew." She shrugged. It was obvious that she had a strong stomach and could maybe cope so Vlad let it go. She had seen similar horrors in her past so she would have a chance at stomaching it.

"This way." Vlad entered the cave through the teeth of the creature and The Count, Sam and Mina followed after. As soon as dimness came upon them Vlad clicked his fingers for fire as he did not want the surprise again. The further they entered the cave the closer the other three crept towards Vlad who was more scared than them and yet looked the most confident. Vlad was sure they were getting close now; he could smell the cold blood fast approaching and was sure his father and Sam could smell it too. Vlad's pace quickened in impatience and an underlying feeling of lust. He almost slipped over on a slippery rock when he reached the area where the bodies were. They were no-where to be seen. The pile had disappeared and all that was left was the empty cavern.

"They were here." Vlad complained and explained at the same the others.

"Are you sure Vlad?" Mina asked him. Vlad sniffed the air. There was definitely spilt blood around.

"Yes." he said assertively.

"I believe you Vladdy." The count said with a smile.

"Me too. That is a lot of blood I smell; makes my mouth water." Sam scrunched her nose up with the overpowering stench and Mina stepped away from her slightly. "What? I'm a werewolf; I eat people too you know; well, I don't." She tried to tell Mina but she just looked at her with uncertainty.

"Look." The count pointed at the hard floor with one long, bony finger. "I could clean up better than that and that is saying something." Blood was still smudged all over the floor from the pile that was there previously.

"Maybe we should look around. Maybe we can find more unusual things." Sam suggested quietly. If there were bodies here not put here by the Draculas then who put them there?

"You're right. Search this area." Vlad ordered and they all did so. They checked every nook and cranny to find a shred of a clue. They separated in four directions to search from top to bottom. Sam went deeper into the cave than the others and noticed the smell of blood getting stronger.

"Guys! More blood down here!" She shouted to the others and inspected the floor; the blood had actually created small pools down in this part. Someone had been careless with their kill.

"Oh." Mina said as she covered her nose. It wasn't the most pleasant of smells. The three met Sam and searched the area she had found. The Count was looking at the floor intently and searching for larger clues. Just then, a flash of something shiny caught his eye in an alcove. He stepped over to it and knelt down to find something.

"Vladimir." He said knowing full well that Vlad could hear him. They ran over and Sam cringed at what see saw. A dead dog. There appeared to be no obvious wounds apart from two holes in its neck; a vampire bite. The scruffy corpse lay motionless in the fire light.

"Wait a minute. Didn't Carly Snippet say her dog went missing when she lost her memory?" Sam remembered suddenly and Vlad immediately with apparent realisation.

"Yes, Yes she did." He smiled slightly and bent down to look at the shiny metal dog tag. "Yeah. This is Carly's address." Vlad was satisfied with the knowledge that this dead animal and the dead people were obviously connected to the traitor.

They continued to look around the miserable place until they had searched everywhere possible. It had appeared that the killer had dragged the pile away from this place shortly after Vlad and Erin came. After a while Vlad sighed and stretched as he stood to his full height again.

"I think we should call it a night and search tomorrow. It's too dark now." Vlad told them and they agreed easily.

"Alright Vladdy but be careful; they could come back." The Count warned and Vlad laughed awkwardly and looked at his father like he was going mad. His father saying stuff like this? Really?

They left the enclosed space of the cave and began to head back to Garside when Vlad heard a shuffle of leaves of a bush behind him. He looked back with uncertainty but saw nothing moving.

"Come on Vlad!" Sam encouraged. The further away from this the better it would be in her opinion. With a second glance Vlad caught up with the others by running so quickly his form blurred and they walked back to the place they only felt safe anymore.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	16. Allowing

**_I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated but here you are! We are coming close now... As always I do not own the fantastic, the amazing YOUNG DRACULA!_  
**

**Chapter 16- Allowing**

"I hope you know what you're in for breather. May Vlad take mercy on your soul." Ingrid teased the boy incessantly and he shivered in the chair that Ryan had tied him to.

"Leave him alone Ingrid. He'll get what he deserves soon enough." Jonno said. He hated the fact that Joe had dared to snoop around someone else's property. They could sue him for trespassing he was sure of it. Vampires didn't even snoop around someone's house unknown. (Though they physically couldn't.)

"Ha. The worst Vlad'll do is slap him. He deserves worse than that." Ingrid laughed evilly.

"Yeah he does." Ryan sucked up to Ingrid but got a harsh glare from her in return.

"Keep it down you lot. Wolfie's asleep and I'd rather him not attack me thanks." Robin had Wolfie lying across his lap so that he was trapped and he wasn't particularly happy with that.

"Fine." Ingrid huffed and then looked at Erin. "So it was really that bloody?" Robin had to explain what had happened although he wasn't there because Erin looked like she was going to cry again or be sick. Erin nodded with no word spoken.

"What was bloody?" Joe interrupted.

"None of your business air-sucker." Ingrid growled at the boy as he did so. At that moment Vlad, The count, Sam and Mina entered the room and stopped in their tracks as they saw Joe tied to a chair with thick rope.

"What is he doing here?" Vlad said with caution.

"He trespassed and knows what we are. I want to know what you're going to do with him your grandness." Ingrid gave a deathly smirk at Joe who gulped.

Vlad stood there for a moment and then relaxed slightly. "Tell you what. I can't be bothered to keep the secret anymore. We are vampires; I am the vampire king, she is a werewolf and they are slayers. We are not normal but we haven't killed anyone recently and no matter what the government says we are not out of control. This is speciesism out of control. I don't care that you know what we are just know that when all of this is over we will co-operate; I swear." Vlad's speech stunned the entire room. He had always tried to hide that he was a vampire. It looked like he had given up but he had just got fed up of hiding who he was. He was angry of hiding who he was.

"Vlad..." Robin warned quietly.

"Go on. Run back to your friends and tell them all about us. Run." Vlad told Joe and clicked his fingers which made the ropes undo. Joe immediately got up and ran out the room in fright.

"Vlad. What have you done?" Erin asked. She wouldn't normally doubt him but this just seemed like craziness.

"When all of this is over they'll know who we are anyway. We don't have to stay here you know. The government already knows where we live and it's only a matter of time until they find us. It doesn't matter about hiding this family anymore dad. Be who you want to be but no biting as always." Vlad smiled but received none back.

"They'll get us Vladimir. You would never ever give away the chance of a normal life. You said that you were going to live a normal life." the Count reminded him of the day of the dream about Ingrid.

"I realise now that I can't doubt who I am. This mess will go and the world will accept us. Got it?" Vlad snapped. He had gotten a sudden burst of blind courage and independence.

"Yes." they all said in unison. They didn't know what was wrong with Vlad but they weren't crossing him.

"By the way, did you find anything else?" Jonno asked as he broke the stiff tension.

"Well, we found Carly Snippets missing dog. It appeared to be a member of the pile. It wasn't there anymore. The pile disappeared." Sam informed them. They all made disgusted faces; well, apart from Ingrid and Ryan as always.

"Vlad suggested we search tomorrow. We may find more." Mina told them Vlad's plan.

"Actually; can you humans and Sam look during the day? It'll waste less time that's all I'm thinking." Vlad shrugged and slumped down on the sofa next to Robin who shifted uncomfortably. "What's wrong?" Vlad asked them. Ever since he had finished speaking they had been awkward. "Spit it out."

They looked at each-other coaxingly to try and nudge each-other to informing him. "You are freaking me out Vlad." Erin looked worried purely. "What's the matter? What happened?" She walked over to where he was sitting and sat next to him to swing her arm around his shoulders.

"I just realised I shouldn't pretend to be something I'm not and neither should you lot. We should express who we are." Vlad was like an ill-tempered grizzly bear and he could be pushed off at any moment. "Why are you worried for?" he looked at them with severely judging eyes.

"Vladimir. This isn't you. It doesn't suit you. It's not you." The count admitted. He didn't like this Vlad as much as the other one.

"I finally except that I'm a vampire and you say that?!" Vlad was extremely offended so shot up from Erin's side and shifted right up close to his fathers face threateningly.

"Vladdy. Be who you need to be." The Count said as he kept his nerve.

"This is who I need to be!" Vlad angered at every second. He didn't understand. They thought that Vlad's need to be so human is what made him who he was.

"It's not who you want to be though is it Vlad? You don't want to be a vampire but at the same time you are. It's what makes you who you are." Mina asked him like using her old job from Stokely.

"I don't want to fight anymore don't you get it? I have been hiding all my life and now that it's over I can't do it anymore. Simple as." Vlad's frustrations grew and grew with every second.

"I thought you were a Wimpire Vlad. But that's not entirely true; you fight against the inevitable no matter the chances. Fight now." Ingrid encouraged him for one of the first times in her entire un-life.

"I am not fighting." Vlad said stubbornly and Bad Vlad came in through like a barely noticeable shadow creeping in. "Now flap off." He glared with soulless black eyes and stomped to the other side of the room. This Vlad was hurt so wasn't completely Bad Vlad. This was another side to the chosen one. He slumped down on the hard wooden floor with his back on the wall and burying his face in his hands.

"Vlad. You still haven't said what happened to make you think this way." Robin asked with concern and Vlad's head flicked up with a scowl.

"I'll tell you what changed. What I saw made me realise that we are evil. I can't fight that. It will consume me one day and all hell will break loose." Vlad stood up straight and assertive with dark eyes yet no fangs were to be seen.

"Don't give up." Erin's eyes watered as she saw Vlad's willpower collapse into a pile of ash and dust which was carried away by winds of despair. That was the final straw though and the rest of them saw something that didn't look real; even to the undead's eyes. Vlad started to glow with what appeared to be black dust and powder. He seemed to be forming some kind of sand storm around himself unknowingly.

You could no longer see Vlad in the eyes of the attacker. Vlad started to lift up into the air with his head flopped down against his chest. When he was successfully suspended in mid-flight Vlad spoke in a booming otherworldly tone, "GIVE UP? I DO NOT GIVE UP! I DID NOT GIVE UP ON YOU OR ANYONE! I HAVE FAITH STILL BUT IT DWINDLES!" It faded from the other side of Vlad to Vlad speaking and the eyes looked weak and pleading though still not owned by Vlad. "Help." a whisper of the danger riddled Dracula was heard and Erin stepped forward once more.

"Vlad. We will stick with you. We know you and if this is what you want that is fine. I love you all the same." Erin walked right up to the young vampire; she grabbed his hand and the vampires eyes followed her eyes looking up at him. He started to drift to the floor and the black smoke faded away gradually as his feet touched the ground. He stood weakly with shoulders slouched and head hung low.

"What was that?" Jonno said with awe and wonderment of the thing that had just happened in front of his eyes.

"I don't know." Vlad mumbled and walked out the room leaving the entire audience baffled and wondering what was going on here. Strangeness seemed to lurk at every corner in the house of Dracula.

* * *

Vlad lay curled up in his coffin scrunching his eyes up as his eyes watered from the pain. Why were things always so complicated? Why did it have to be him faced with all this? Surely someone stronger could do this not him? He felt so stupid about crying but he had just experienced something horrible. His vision was blurry and he felt his power somehow surge and he felt like a puppet on strings as some unknown source dragged him into the air, pulling at his limbs. The power surge wrapped him in a cocoon of black and his arms felt heavy as his energy seemed to drain away. It was only when Erin touched his hand when he was able to control it. Something so connected to his heart pulled him out of the darkness and stopped Vlad from doing something unthinkable. His heart ached terribly in his chest and it felt as though it had been ripped out. He had never experienced this before and he doubted anyone else had.

He heard a light knock at his door and he mumbled, "Come in." at them whilst rubbing his eyes but not moving otherwise with his coffin lid open to the view of the entrant.

"Vlad?" Erin came in and looked around the room wondering where Vlad had gone. "Where are you?"

"In here." Vlad didn't move a muscle and just led there. Erin peered over the side carefully and then sighed, "What happened out there?" She said as she sat down on the side. "Are you okay?" She stroked his hair softly which surprised him and he tensed up.

"Erin. Do you think I'm a monster? That there's some kind of power that I'm only just touching that will take me?" He looked up at her ever so slightly and saw her angelic face looking down at him. He couldn't trust her completely after the lies she had told but he could trust her more than anybody else. She never abandoned him; not really. She was like a beacon in the darkness.

"Vlad. You are stronger than you think. You will come to some point in your life where you will beat it completely; the monster inside of you will be gone. You are not the monster but a monster is following you. A curse like your shadow forever following you. As for this power, it could be the route out of all these problems. You will show the authority you have and the forgiveness and kindness you have to the world. Gifts aren't always nasty surprises no matter who they're from." she said and Vlad looked at her in slight amusement.

"What are you? Some kind of fortune cookie?" he laughed and sat up to hug her suddenly which was a shock to Erin.

"You seem calmer yet more relaxed than I have ever seen you. Are you sure you don't care about the school knowing?" Erin worried and Vlad drew away to look into her eyes of water blue.

"I know I can protect you all. They'll know sooner or later anyway." Vlad shrugged. "Erin; I won't be able to stay too close to you anymore; my thirst is killing me." Vlad's face dropped.

"Maybe you should drink the bottled stuff." Erin sighed and Vlad was slightly disgusted but mostly surprised.

"You know I wouldn't." Vlad complained.

"Vlad. Let's face it. You're going to live forever and one day you are going to bite someone and you will have to face the fact. Maybe it's best to see all points of view?" she suggested and Vlad had a straight face as he pondered this. What if he tried it? It would do any harm would it? It would broaden his mind about how other vampires thought and that'd be good for his reign and understanding of others of his kind; let's face it he was never like the others.

"I'll consider it." Vlad said quietly. Erin's face was one of slight cheeriness.

"Guys, you can come in now. He won't hurt you." Erin faced the door and it swung open to show Robin, Sam with Wolfie on her shoulders, Jonno, Mina, The Count, Renfield, Ingrid and Ryan all burst in and surround Vlad's coffin which made him a little uncomfortable.

"Are you really going to do it Vlad?" Robin asked eagerly.

"Are you finally gonna vamp up and take a sip?" Ingrid teased.

"Vlad... You know this is your decision and it's not like you're going to bite anyone." Mina spoke.

"Bottled blood is better than nothing I suppose." The Count smiled with expectation.

"I said I was thinking about it!" Vlad told them and they shut up immediately. "I'm going to have to if I am to keep my sanity." Vlad sighed into his hands.

"Vlad. Do what you think is best." Jonno encouraged though the look in his eyes begged him not to.

"It's against everything I believe in." Vlad said again.

"look at it this way; maybe if you drunk blood the vampire world wouldn't think you weak and therefore wouldn't try to murder you." Ryan said and Erin gave him a look of harshness.

"We have to face what we are sooner or later Vlad. I have." Sam smiled weakly. She had been through more than she would reveal and hated the fact that she was a werewolf but knew that she couldn't change that.

"I will do it. I'll hate it but I'll do it." Vlad judged both sides of the argument and realised the only way he would get any recognition as leader would be to be like the majority.

"One thing though. Don't go super killer evil." Sam said with slight sarcasm.

"I won't." Vlad laughed but on the inside he wasn't so sure.

"alright. Now that's decided I am going to sleep. I am tired." Robin announced and yawned and when nobody moved he looked at them sincerely and they began to leave.

"Just remember who you are Vlad." Erin whispered in Vlad's ear, kissed his cheek softly and left. Robin climbed into his make-shift bed and Jonno did also.

"Night guys." Jonno stretched and led down. "Don't let the vamps bite. Hah." He said and fell asleep almost immediately as his he'd touched the pillow.

"Guh-night Vlad. It'll be alright. I promise." Robin comforted and led down also leaving Vlad lying down in his coffin thinking about times to come for hours

before he eventually fell into the dream world and found himself dreaming of Stokely again and hearing the troubles and terror in the vampire world in the process. He hid from the few who slept at this time in the castle at Stokely and thought more. His thoughts were numb in his mind and were overshadowed by the creeping knowledge that he would at last drink blood. He would know what it was like to be a vampire officially for the first time and that thought scared him.

* * *

Vlad was woken up by a series of thunderous reverberations shaking through the house and making dust bounce off the surfaces of the coffin room. He sat up in the hard coffin and rubbed his head grumpily just as Robin stirred in his bed and grumbled brainlessly. They had it so easy having worse senses than him. It meant they could sleep through a lot compared to Vlad. He clambered out of his sleeping place as the banging continued and walked out the room muttering under his shuffled along the damp and dirty corridor and started to head towards the door when he was joined by Sam, Ingrid and Ryan who had apparently heard the racket also.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Sam growled murderously while she scratched her head making her unimaginably messy hair mess up even more.

"I don't know but I'll kill whoever it is." Ingrid was fuming and the anger on the faces of the surrounding people was clear.

"Tell you what though. If dad hears this I don't want to know what he'll do." Vlad shuddered just as The Count yelled at the top of his lungs making the ground shake.

"EVEN THE UNDEAD NEED SLEEP YOU KNOW!" He boomed and soon after he ended up in front of them with a red eyed glare. "What, is that dreadful banging noise?!" He asked them.

"Maybe someone's knocking at the door?" Ryan looked sheepish as he told them knowing fully well what they were capable of and what he was.

"Right." The Count stormed down the corridor and towards the front door followed closely by the rest of them in fear for the person on the opposite side. Ryan was correct. The banging was coming from someone rattling on it extremely hard. The count swung the door open to find Miss McCauley standing there with that Joe boy standing behind her and whimpering slightly. She stood with a kind of authoritative stance but wore a look of exhaustion on her face.

"Count. Joe here has just come to tell me that he was kidnapped by your family and given death threats." Alex raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Don't forget the part about where they're vampires." Joe whispered to her and Ingrid waved at him creepily making him shiver.

"I don't really care about that. May I come in Count so that we can talk this through?" Alex asked him sternly.

"Of course." The Count smiled. His emotions always softened when Miss McCauley was around. He didn't really care whether he was in trouble or not as long as he got to talk to her for a while he would be mildly happy. He banished the thoughts of his coffin and welcomed them in while Sam, Ingrid and Ryan looked at them tiredly and annoyed and Vlad just stood well away from them with his back against the wall and tensed up as they passed. They all headed into the main room and sat down; apart from Vlad who stood with his back as straight as a plank of wood.

"So. What is this all about?" Miss McCauley asked assertively.

"He came into our place uninvited and decided to snoop around catching me and Ryan unaware. It wasn't our fault that he found out and the only reason we kidnapped him was because Vlad has the authority so we thought we should leave it to him and I assumed dad couldn't care less anyway." Ingrid smirked and put her feet on the table.

"But... But... They're vampires miss! We should hand them in." Joe insisted.

"There would be no point to that as they already know where we are." Vlad stared at him with dilated pupils.

"What?" Alex asked him with shock. Why hadn't the family run when they knew that they were here?

"They've been killed. All of them." Vlad said straight forward and simple. He gave up on softening things up a long time ago.

"You killed them!" Joe accused.

"No. They were killed by others. We don't know who." Ryan told them and Joe cringed at the one who had tied him to the hard chair which gave him splinters in his backside.

"We could have been the ones to kill them though." the Count said as he didn't want them to think that he was any less evil.

"Exactly. That's why I don't think that we should go to this school for the moment. It's too risky. Especially with the state Vlad is in." Sam smiled at Vlad who smiled back sternly.

"People have died?" Miss McCauley looked shocked. "When? Where? Who?"

"Recently. In the forest out front. As for who, we don't know." Vlad told her and her attention turned to him.

"And what is this 'State' you're in?" She asked him and stood up quickly.

"Ummm..." He stumbled over his words and the count took up the task of telling her.

"Vlad will have to drink blood if he is not to attack anyone." The Count informed her.

"I'm struggling not to bite you two at the present moment. It hurts." Vlad cringed as a gust of wind blew through the closed curtains and drifted across the breathers, sending an addictive scent in his direction. In an immediate reaction he covered his face with his hand as he struggled to stop himself from baring his fangs and going for them.

"Speaking of that, I think we'd better get it sorted sooner than later." Ingrid began to stand up and Miss McCauley stepped closer to Vlad which was the wrong thing to do; completely the wrong thing.

Alex got too close and Vlad lunged for her throat showing his fangs just as

Ingrid collided with him and threw him into the wall protectively to everyone's surprise. Vlad still had his fangs out and tried to get out of her grip.

"Let me go! I need blood!" he thrashed against her arms which pressed down hard on his arms.

"Vlad shut up!" Ingrid sighed. "Dad. Get them away." Ingrid told the Count who looked just as shocked as Miss McCauley.

"Y-you saved her life?" The Count stuttered and blinked in confusion as he walked over to Alex who stood in terror at the boy she had been teaching for the last four years.

"Just take them away! Don't be sentimental old man!" She struggled and the Count nodded at last and grabbed the two humans and sped away with them to somewhere unknown with unsettled dust billowing behind them. At that point Sam and Ryan didn't know what to do and Vlad and Ingrid were having a very violent conversation.

"Ingrid I need it! NOW!" he boomed and kicked a forceful blow to her chest but she did not falter.

"Vlad you are being crazy." She coughed as another blow struck her to her stomach.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO NEED SOMETHING YOU DON'T WANT!" Vlad yelled at her and it hit her hard in the heart.

"I do. I do and it was intensely painful but I pulled through." Ingrid's eyes watered ever so slightly. "Guys. A little help here?!" She looked back to the others who went to her side immediately and grabbed Vlad with her.

Just then Erin entered the room rubbing her eyes and clutching Mr Cuddles the Second she asked. "What's all the noise." when she entered everyone's attention turned to Erin and even Vlad's hunger stare lingered on her. "Not a good time then?" she gave a nervous laugh and stepped back one making Vlad begin to struggle again and scaring Erin off to her room and slamming the door behind her.

"Look what you've done now. You scared your girlfriend off!" Sam told Vlad whose eyes were watering through pain.

"Got an idea. Let's go down to the blood cellar. I'll take him and Ryan will come down afterwards. Sam, check on Erin." Ingrid pleaded and then said. "One, two, three, go!" She and Ryan flashed off to the blood cellar leaving Sam running in the opposite direction towards the dank and dirty coffin rooms and ran straight into Erin's to find Mina and Erin sitting on the bed comforting each-other.

"Come on." Sam ordered and at that they jumped up and sped out the room to help.

* * *

Robin was dreaming. He was in Transylvania again but this time he actually knew that he was there. He was walking through the mighty halls of an enormous and picturesque Gothic castle which even gave him Goosebumps. The massive cobwebs hung down like bunting and the odd bone here and there lay randomly covered in a thick layer of dust. He had no doubt that this was the home of a vampire. He found no signs of life; not that he thought he would as vampires were undead and weren't really classed as 'life'.

He headed into a grand hall with many amazing artefacts hung on the dark Walls and he felt hollow and alone as his shoes pattered against the hard, stone floor. He felt a breeze of cold air rush past him and in a shiver he shrugged his leather jacket on more and wrapped his arms around himself. All of a sudden, a fire lit up the entire room in the fireplace and for want of warmth Robin ran over to it and huddled close. He heard a whoosh of air behind him like the one blowing from the windows but more controlled and fierce. It didn't sound natural. At that moment he didn't feel alone in his dream.

"Hello Robin." He turned around slowly to see his entire family standing in a line with expressionless pale faces. They wore clothes as if they were in mourning and Robin was sure the twins had never looked so glum in their entire lives.

"Mum? Dad? Chloe? You two? Why are you here? Not that it's not nice to see you." He backtracked and blushed a bright red with a nervous laugh. He was happy to see his family after what he'd been experiencing recently.

"I'm so cold Robin." Chloe said with a blank stare. At that point Robin was getting majorly suspicious.

"Cold? Come near the fire then." Robin thought it was obvious but he looked at them with confused eyes.

"it will not warm us. Our blood will never be warm again." His mum said.

"It is frozen like the wastelands of the poles." Ian said plainly and unblinking. "We are frozen in a fixed state in which we will never return." Robin set his eyes on the Paul who had no amusement on his face; the laughter lines had been erased

"What happened to you?" Robin felt deeply alone and frightened then but it just got worse.

"What happened to them Robin? You must know now." A familiar voice entered the room and he saw the pale features of Vlad reflect the moonlight off his menacing expression.

"Y-you changed them?" Robin stuttered. Vlad would never do that; would he? Robin had only just got to know him again. He could have changed more than he first thought.

"Yes. They are mine now. My servants. And now you will die alone." Vlad grinned at Robin as he took his place in front of his minions.

"You aren't going to change me?" Robin looked confused and hurt and this Vlad seemed to know it.

"No. You aren't good enough. You couldn't do it. You deserve to die alone. With no-one." Vlad said.

"I won't be alone. I'll have Sam." Robin pointed out proudly.

"Sam will carry on un-living after you are long gone. The world will hear her howl forever in the wind never ending." Vlad said poetically. No. He couldn't be alone. Never. Vlad wouldn't do this. The real Vlad wouldn't.

This was a dream. It was just a dream.

"Wake up from your fantasy Robin. You'll never be one of us." Vlad said and the group of undead stepped towards him.

Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream.

"Robin! Stop dreaming!" Vlad's mouth opened but a different voice came out. A girl.

"Wake up!" A slap brought him back into consciousness and his eyes focussed to see Sam, Erin, Jonno and Mina all standing over him. His heart skipped a beat as he had people with him and was not alone. He wouldn't be alone again. Never.

"Is he awake?" Jonno whispered to Mina.

"WAKE UP!" Erin shouted in his face and slapped him again.

"ALRIGHT I'M FREAKING AWAKE!" Robin yelled back at her and rubbed his reddening cheek. "What's all the fuss?" he sat up and began to climb out of bed.

"Come on now. We need to go downstairs. Urgently." Sam pulled him up and they all headed to the corridor when they heard a whoosh of air and the Count turned up with Renfield and Wolfie running behind him.

"Where's my Vladdy?" He asked them.

"In the blood cellar. Are Miss McCauley and that Joe creep safe?" Sam asked with concern.

"In her office. She's going to have a chat with him about trespassing." He said happily. "Come on then. We need to be there." The count said and flashed down.

The rest of them ran to the dusty, cobweb strewn corridor outside the blood cellar where the Count was waiting and they headed through the shut door after a quick nod from him to find Vlad with a full bottle of Blood to his lips and a surprised look as they burst into the room; the expression turned to guilt and then sadness as the breathers, family and werewolf watched as Vlad went past the point of no return. Erin smiled.

* * *

"Got an idea. Let's go down to the blood cellar. I'll take him and Ryan will come down afterwards. Sam, check on Erin." Ingrid pleaded and then said. "One, two, three, go!" Vlad struggled against their grasp as they flew into the blood cellar and slammed the door behind. Vlad's frustrations built up. He knew why they were doing this and frankly part of him was happy that they were but part of him was angry and pained.

"Vlad calm the bats down." Ingrid and Ryan let go of him and left Vlad standing there shaking slightly in weakness.

"I'm not really angry it just hurts so much. I-I n-need it please. Now." Vlad slumped to the floor and lifted his knees up under his chin.

"Vlad. You nearly got your girlfriend. And I don't think dad would be too happy if you drained his... whatever she is to him." Ingrid came down to eye level with Vlad to see that his eyes had turned black not with Bad Vlad but with Blood lust. "Why aren't you drinking this lot?" She gestured to the bottles behind her.

"I don't want to." Vlad said.

"You do though. You just want to take it in before you do this." Ryan input and for the first time Ingrid did not glare at Ryan.

"I really don't want to but I feel like I need to." Vlad rubbed the back of his neck as he thought. "I don't want to hurt the people I love."

"You won't. Not if you drink some. Quench that thirst of yours and you won't be snapping at their necks every two seconds. Simple." Ingrid shrugged her shoulders, got up again and gave him her hand to help him up. He looked at her hand suspiciously and then sighed heavily in acceptance if the offer.

"Fine. I want it. What should I have then?" he shrugged and raised his eyebrows at them.

Ingrid and Ryan simply looked at each other for a moment and then as if though someone had suddenly kicked them into action they began searching the racks of bottled blood stacked high. Vlad watched intently as Ingrid and Ryan picked through carefully. He had never understood the pure obsession with blood that they had. Apparently each blood's taste varied from blood type to blood type and then changed within that to the type of person they were. Different places meant the blood tasted different. Vlad didn't understand the importance of this; blood was blood wasn't it?

"Ryan! Over here!" Ingrid called as she stopped in front of one bottle. He skidded over obediently and they whispered a conversation no human could hear but Vlad could hear perfectly hear. They discussed the taste and smell of one type of blood and whether he would enjoy it or not.

"I don't care which it is I just want any!" Vlad said impatiently and led against the wall with a sigh as he thought of Erin and her face as he scared her. He cringed. Then his mind went to her scent and his yearning intensified. "Now!"

They picked up a single bottle and Ingrid handed it to Vlad cautiously and said, "Lady of the Highlands 1678." she looked at it as if it were a precious jewel and Vlad snatched it away like it was a mere toy.

"Thank you." He nodded and looked at the bottle as the contents moved fluidly and elegantly through the inside. He lusted more than before. He unstoppered the bottle and didn't dare draw a breath on fear of 'him' returning.

"Here I go." Vlad slipped the neck of the bottle to his lips and closed his eyes scared as the blood dripped into his mouth.

It was sensational. He felt like every part of him was alive again as he swore he had a heart once more for just a second. His ears felt as though he was under water and the pressure against his ears was pleasurable somehow. His nose ached desire-ably and His fangs did also. His eyes watered slightly and his nerves pricked at every point in his body. He felt as though he was in a dream again; not in the dream world but in the dreams he used to have before the insomnia began. This all happened in a manner of seconds. Ingrid and Ryan looked upon him in surprise as Vlad looked completely at peace and whole. Then the door swung open and a whole load of people entered including Erin at the front. Vlad looked to the side, spotted her and felt great grief and guilt of what he was doing. He almost put the bottle down until he saw Erin's face.

She smiled at him; why would she do that when he had just tried to get her? Vlad still drunk though his mind was somewhere else as he looked at his somewhat loyal family, friends and followers. Within seconds of them entering the room in complete silence Vlad had managed to down the whole bottle; sort of glad that it was over he dropped it on the floor letting glass shards shatter everywhere. He ran to Erin who looked slightly scared at the sudden movement and hugged her. He still did not breathe as he was scared at if he had changed.

"Um Vlad." Erin said slightly unsure.

"Yeah." he drew his head away and looked at her face on with caring eyes.

"You've got some... Uh... Blood on your face." She nervously pointed at him.

"Some? There's flipping loads." Jonno said with unfeelingness.

"Oh bats." Vlad would have blushed if he could and he rubbed his face to see that Jonno's observation was correct when he saw the load of blood covering his hands. "Messy." he smiled apologetically.

"Vlad, I didn't think you'd ever do it. It's amazing." Robin gawped at him. "Finally you are a PROPER vampire."

"Thanks Robin," Vlad said sarcastically,

"So, do you feel any different?" Sam asked in interest. She seemed to be the only one who wasn't a vampire who wasn't that unsure about this.

"I don't know. I feel like something has changed but it hasn't shown yet so I'm okay." Vlad shrugged his shoulders.

"Vladimir. Something will have changed. We who drink blood will always be stronger than those who drink soy blood. Given the fact that you were stronger than most of us anyway without drinking blood I think you might be extremely powerful. Sethius only beat you at that little game of yours because he drank blood. If you drank blood then you could have beaten him too easy." the Count interjected. He smiled happily; for the first time Vlad saw the Count gaze on him with whole pride. He didn't seem to speak down to him.

"Cool." Vlad said quite relaxed.

"Vlad, are you going to bite people?" Mina said sternly and Vlad felt knocked down a peg.

"No. Not at all. I'll just carry on drinking this stuff until I can drink soy blood again." Then Vlad thought of soy blood. "Yuck."

"Yuck what?" Wolfie asked tiredly. He clutched his teddy and stayed near to Erin as he looked up at his big brother.

"It doesn't seem that appealing; soy blood I mean; not now." Vlad sighed.

"It doesn't matter for the moment. Let's get to bed shall we?" Erin said suddenly and the entire lot of them obeyed her to Vlad's surprise leaving the two of them on their own.

"I am so sorry Erin for frightening you like that. I can never forgive myself," Vlad apologised.

"Vlad. It's not your fault; it's this mess. It's ruining everything." Erin worried and worry lines creased her forehead.

"Stop worrying love." Vlad laughed and pulled her head against his chest, "It'll be alright."

"Okay, since when did you become the optimist?" Erin looked up at him in amusement.

"Since you became the pessimist. We balance each-other out that's the problem." Vlad joked and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much. I won't ever lose you."

"Actually, you'll find I love you more and you won't ever get the chance to get away from me bat-brain." Erin teased and pulled away enticingly. "Night my sexy little vampire," She winked and held his hand for a second before running out the room like a pixie.

"Sexy?" Vlad said to himself quietly in question. He chuckled to himself at the sudden strange change in attitude from Erin and left the blood cellar whose floor was still splattered with glass and blood remains. Vlad was a changed man but he didn't know it yet and nor did anyone else.

**_Enjoy? I'll try to update soon as it is a week off where I am. Reviews please!_**


	17. Missing

**_Sorry it's taken so long! In honour of Young Dracula starting again today I shall post this chapter hither. Ha. Comments on the new series? Personally I loved it though I thought it was way too short! As always the fabuloso and extraordinary YD is not mine._**

**Chapter 17- Missing**

Erin and Vlad lay curled up against each-other on the sofa in the main room alone in the morning in their casual clothes and were simply enjoying each other's company and not talking. Vlad listened to Erin's steady heart beat and breathing patterns which were soothing to hear. Erin focussed on trying to find Vlad's heartbeat although she knew she couldn't; it was just too tempting. No-one else was awake now but they didn't mind. Erin claimed she couldn't get sleep and Vlad was hyped up on the blood he had last night so barely slept at all. Erin looked up at Vlad's fallen angelic face and stroked it with one hand.

"I never thought I'd find what we have with someone like you." She kissed him on the lips lightly and then looked at his face again.

"I hoped I would find someone like you. All vampire girls seem to be just like my sister and it's very disturbing." Vlad shivered and Erin laughed but they kissed again ending the conversation quickly.

"WHERE IN HELL IS IT? WHO HAS TAKEN HIM FROM ME? I WILL MURDER WHO DID IT I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING THAT IS MORBIDLY EVIL!" Ingrid's yells reverberated through the building and Erin and Vlad stopped with a sigh.

At that moment Ingrid stormed in red eyed and furious; more furious than Vlad had ever seen her. "WHERE IS IT?!" she glared at the couple sitting comfortably down.

"Where is what?" Vlad looked concerned now and stood up followed by Erin.

"WILL!" Vlad jumped at Ingrid's final shout before she collapsed into tears in front of their very eyes in a pile on the floor. Erin knelt down in front of her and put her hand on her hand.

"What do you mean? Explain what has happened." She insisted. Vlad and Erin both knew that Ingrid knew that Will was not here and undead.

"Will has gone from my room." Ingrid sobbed as her mascara ran.

"Will? What do you mean by that?" Vlad asked and came down to eye level also.

"When Will was... Staked... I got his ashes and kept them in a jar. I have never lost it before and it has always been by my side and last night I put him next to my coffin and I woke up to find he had gone missing." Ingrid said impatiently.

"You kept his ashes? Ew." Vlad said harshly.

"No actually when humans die you can have them cremated and keep the ashes. It's the same principle really." Erin defended Ingrid and gave Vlad a judging look.

"Do you know where they could have gone to?"

"I don't know but I don't think any of you would stoop that low, not even Dad. Anyway I haven't told anyone about it until now." Ingrid wiped tears from her porcelain cheeks embarrassedly. At that moment Sam, Mina, Jonno and Robin stumbled into the room to see a blurry eyed Ingrid and a worried looking couple comforting.

"What's happened?" Mina asked and stepped forward to them. Sometimes she forgot that they were vampires.

"Ingrid has had her boyfriend's ashes stolen." Erin explained.

"Will's? I didn't know you could care that much Ingrid." Robin looked slightly shocked as he had witnessed Will's death and knew how shocking it was for her.

"Why?" Jonno thought deeply. Why would anyone want to steal ashes?

"Don't know." Vlad mumbled and Jonno and Mina cringed slightly. They had witnessed something they wouldn't normally allow and it put them on edge.

The Count zoomed into the room then and Wolfie scampered after as they had heard the early morning commotion. "What, is going on? I'm trying to get some sleep and this ruckus is not helping!" The Count sighed.

"Ingrid kept Will's ashes and they've been taken." Sam told the count.

"Sam!" Ingrid scolded.

"What? Your dad needs to know no matter what you think." Sam crossed her arms over her chest and slumped down into a chair.

"So Dad? What do you think?" Ingrid looked at him with judging eyes. Normally he wouldn't care less but in this occasion he decided to think it over more. When her half-fang boyfriend had died Ingrid had completely disobeyed him and caused destruction and chaos afterwards. In the current situation he would not like to bring that on the world again. He then thought about Ingrid more and looked at her face. She was so much like her mother, but more loyal, sort of. She wouldn't run off with a werewolf though a half-fang could be just as bad. Ingrid was obviously upset by this so the count came to a decision.

"When we search the forest again tonight we can look for his ashes in the process." The count gave in. Ingrid took a sharp intake of air in pure bewilderment.

"Dad...?" She looked at him with feeling.

"What I don't get is why someone would steal them in the first place?" The Count asked himself as he tried to ignore the expression Ingrid was wearing.

"I promise we'll find them but for now we need to rest some more. I suggest you humans should get some food. Dad needs to check on Miss McCauley and I just want to see if the gossip has spread around school yet. This will be interesting." Vlad slapped his hands together and grinned.

* * *

Alex sat at her desk and tried desperately to concentrate on her paperwork but failed in the process. All she could think about was the Count and the fact that Vlad nearly bit her. She shivered and looked behind her uncomfortably as she didn't like to be alone pushed her reading glasses firmly onto her face and picked up her pen once more to look at the pages in front of her. In frustration she dropped the pen down again and rubbed her head to try and sooth the migraine she was having.

There was a light knock at the door and she sighed, "Come in." as she really didn't want any more complaining today. Joe had come to her office and argued with her for an hour before she threatened to expel Counts bony fingers crept round the doorframe followed by his deathly pale face looking innocent.

"Mr Count." Miss McCauley smiled and relaxed a little. After he had taken her away last night she definitely trusted him more but Vlad less.

"Please, call me Count now." He smiled back at her and entered the room unsurely.

"How can I help you?" She said professionally and not as if they had kissed or even shared secrets to each-other; it seemed purely professional at first.

"About last night, my Vladimir feels terrible for what he has done. Unfortunately that hasn't stopped him from satisfying his thirst with blood. Vlad is now a blood drinker and we don't know how he will react to this. I would warn you to be more aware of your students." the Count forewarned.

"Alright then." she agreed sincerely but with fear and surprise. "Anything else?"

"No that's about it but need to ask you one more thing." The count looked sheepish and rubbed the back if his head.

"Go on?" Miss McCauley leaned forward expectantly.

"Would you... Like to help me look after our quarters while the others are searching the forest? We wouldn't be alone though we would have Wolfie and there is a slight chance we will have Ingrid and that half-fang but we can have dinner and then talk maybe I don't know If you like?" He said quietly just in case anybody was listening through the door.

"Of course. Meet you at your quarters at nine yes?" The Count nodded at her answer in stunned silence and began to walk away with an awkward smile, "Count? What's a half fang?" Miss McCauley called after him.

"Someone that we bite who turns into a vampire." He chuckled darkly and left. Alex gulped and hoped he wouldn't bite her without her knowing beforehand. She wouldn't know what to do never mind how to be a vampire.

* * *

Vlad walked through the corridor with a leather jacket and jeans on and casually smiled at the passers by. They didn't smile back. The other day Vlad seemed to show power but now it wasn't just power; it was also something that chilled them to the core and made them want to run away. When Vlad smiled all they saw was an evil smirk and not what it was supposed to be. Drinking the blood had obviously made an effect on the way people saw him. And it didn't just mean the fact that his hair had become more relaxed and stylish and his face even paler than that of when he was on a rampage through the school. His eyes also seemed to stare straight into your soul but apart from these things, people weren't sure on what was different.

The only reason why Vlad was walking around school was because he was bored and wanted to stretch his legs outside of the Dracula quarters. However, Joe seemed to think that Vlad was on his way to kill someone. He strode up to him to Vlad's amused surprise and looked him right in the eye.

"Get out of here you demon." He tried to be intimidating but failed due to his lack of physical impression and Vlad's nerves of steel.

"Unfortunately the sun is up and I live here so I can't go anywhere; not that I would anyway on your orders." Vlad sneered.

"I'm not afraid of you vampire king." Joe said though he was shaking ever so slightly and his heart raced.

"You should be." Vlad spat at him. This grabbed the attention of some of the pupils in the immediate area.

"I am not though. You're weak. You get burnt by sunlight, you are allergic to garlic and you haven't even bitten anyone yet. What kind of vampire are you? You have no guts." Joe laughed nervously. More and more people began to notice this interaction between the boys at the bottom of the entrance hall stairs.

"It's called common sense breather and if you had any you'd flap off." Vlad's language stunned the audience. He had called him a breather and told him to 'flap off' and this wasn't slang; they of all people would know. Vlad became uncomfortable with the amount of people watching them.

"Fine, but I'm watching you, always." Joe warned and stormed off, pushing through the reluctant crowds.

"Bat-brain." Vlad cursed under his breath and stomped up the grand staircase leaving the pupils wondering what on earth that argument was about and what caused it. As far as they knew these two boys barely knew each-other and had not talked much in public. They shook their heads and carried on with their normal pointless working days.

* * *

The darkness fell on Garside grange yet again making it the perfect habitat for any night hunter to wander through. Well, it would be before all this happened; now it was the most dangerous of times and you could never know what would pop up out of the shadows to stake you. The teenagers gathered in at the gates again joined by Mina who was very against the idea of being alone with the Count again. Ingrid came with them also but surprisingly Ryan didn't as Ingrid had sent him to search the length and breadth of the school to find her lost boyfriend. She was very nervous at the least; she couldn't bear the thought of the only thing she had left of him going missing but it had and she was mortified. The group consisted of Vlad, Erin, Robin, Sam, Mina, Jonno and Ingrid and the aura of the group was a lot quieter and more peaceful than with the extra lot with them.

"We are splitting up into groups of two but Ingrid will go with the two humans for extra protection. I'll have Robin for a change, Sam can have Erin and Mina and Jonno can have Ingrid." Vlad announced and he looked at the Van Helsing's faces. "Don't worry. I think she'll be more preoccupied with searching the area than with your necks." Vlad comforted and smiled softly though with worry. Ingrid did look helpless and Vlad hadn't seen her when he was away and this was worse than even that time, in Erin's eyes.

"Alright then. If you say so." Jonno relaxed a little and gave in.

"We'll go this way," Vlad pointed in the direction of the cave. "You two should go that way and you three go down that path there; it looks like someone has been walking down there regularly, so check it out." Vlad organised and they all nodded as they went their separate ways.

Vlad sped on ahead of Robin unconsciously through the woods to Robin's annoyance as he desperately tried to catch up with him yelling.

"Oi Vlad! Wait up!" He ran forward and Vlad stopped immediately.

"Oh sorry." He said absentmindedly. Robin picked up on the tone in his voice.

"What's bothering you?" Robin said as he looked at Vlad who's emotions seemed to have changedagain.

"everything. That Joe person gave me a slap back into reality. I'm going too slow. My people could be dying by now and I would never know." Vlad looked down at his feet and kicked a rock.

"Vlad, you're doing as much as you can as quickly as possible. There are going to be consequences of this thing but there will be good ones as well as bad ones." Robin comforted.

"Good ones?" Vlad looked at Robin; definitely more interested than before.

"You know, the world will know you lot are vampires without killing you; my family can finally know without being terrified and you lot won't have to live in the shadows anymore," Robin listed optimistically.

"Robin, the best lead we have is a pile of bodies which aren't even there anymore." Vlad said with a sigh as they entered the clearing with the haunting cave yet again.

"We'll find something I promise." Robin patted Vlad's hard shoulder just as Vlad saw a slight rustle in the bushes. He put his finger to his lips in a shushing action and Robin complied. They crept over to the bush quietly as it kept on moving and then stopped in front of it. Vlad counted on his fingers. One. Two. Three.

He separated the foliage to find a young woman crouching there. To her discovery there she hissed violently and flinched when Vlad grabbed her quickly and restricted her movements by holding her arms around her back.

"Who are you and why have you been spying on us?" Vlad said harshly and tightened his grip.

"You don't remember me? I wouldn't expect you to." She laughed under her breath fairly evilly. Vlad knew he had heard her voice somewhere before but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"You haven't told us why you are on our territory!" Vlad pushed.

"I've been told to see what you lot are doing. Not saying any more than that." She said stubbornly.

"Looks like we've found something." Robin said proudly and Vlad sighed as they walked back in the direction of the school awkwardly with the unknown vampiress in their strong grip. Vlad used his telepathy to tell Ingrid to meet Sam and bring them back to the gates. Vlad had found hope. He now had some knowledge that they, whoever they were, were worried about their activities; and so they should be.

* * *

The Count and Alex sat next to each-other awkwardly and in a state of trying not to look at each-other because they didn't know what to do or say. Miss McCauley sat bolt upright in a strict and energetic manner while the Count sat relaxed but with a straight back and with tension. Wolfie had run off somewhere and Renfield had gone to spread some of his filth around the Dracula quarters on the Counts command. Alex decided enough was enough so tried to begin a suitable conversation.

"So, how is it that you chose this school of all places to live?" She thought she might as well discuss the things she didn't know about him as now would be the best time.

"Who would bother looking in a school for the king of vampires?" The Count said rhetorically and with a more happy feeling because he was glad that the awkwardness had been dealt with as the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Good point. Why were you hiding in the first place?" Surely the vampire king would be celebrated and be as a celebrity in their world? Well, that is what she thought should happen anyway.

"Because the high council do not like the idea of Vlad's power and he wasn't ready at his age." the Count didn't mention Vlad's possible assassins and slayers after his dust.

"It must be so hard on him with all the pressure." Alex sympathised and made the Count think. He had never thought Vlad had too much pressure; he could choose the fate of the vampire world without anyone challenging him, if he was threatening enough.

"probably..." The Counts mind drifted off.

"So... What are they looking for out there?" Miss McCauley tried to break through the quietness.

"More clues. Vladimir wants peace and this is the only way he'll get it." The Count jumped back into the conversation.

"You say that like he's the only one who wants it?" Miss McCauley wondered.

"Well, I do but that's only for one reason." The Count said reluctantly.

"What reason would that be?" Miss McCauley leaned in ever so slightly as she gazed into his never ending eyes.

"You." The count said as he gazed back and leaned in also. They were caught in a trance and now they knew who each-other were they didn't gave to hide any longer. They leaned in more until they were literally centimetres apart and then they closed their eyes with expecting sighs and were about to kiss. Their lips were so close that the Count could feel her sweet breath exhaling onto his face.

At that moment the door slammed open and a flood of supernatural and natural beings entered the room feeling exhausted and slightly embarrassed that they had interrupted the Count and Miss McCauley at that time.

"Dad! Oh sorry..." Vlad stumbled in but immediately straightened up and looked to the others to not make the two feel embarrassed. Vlad appeared to be holding onto the arm of a young vampire girl who looked slightly out of her mind.

"What, do you want?" The Count pulled away from Alex and rubbed the back of his head.

"This girl's been spying on us." Ingrid growled at the vampire who hissed back bravely.

"Who are you and who do you work for?!" Robin paced around her and the others gave him a funny look. "What? I've always wanted to say that!"

"What he said." The Count said and stood up to show authority in front of the clearly slightly mad girl.

"First one he should know and the second one I could not tell otherwise I would be killed for sure." the girl smirked at Vlad who still looked confused. "I'm actually quite insulted that I am not recognised by my rescuer." she crossed her arms over her chest as she was placed down on a seat and her hands tied behind her back with fang cuffs. Her voice was strongly accented Italian but it also sounded like she had lived in Britain for quite some time.

"You... You're that girl I let out of a UV cage in the Slayers HQ." Vlad looked at her with surprise. "Why are you fighting for the wrong side if I saved you?" The whole group looked at her with a kind of disgust; apart from Ingrid and The Count who just looked disappointed.

"I'm a vampire what do you expect?" she laughed but sighed when she saw Vlad raise his eyebrows. "Okay, the breathers will forever put us down; the only way we will survive is to stick together and go against them." she informed them.

"We can live with them. My girlfriend is a breather. My best-friend is a breather. These two gave up slaying for the cause we are fighting for. She has carried on a steady relationship with us even though she now knows what we are. They don't care that we're vampires; they just want peace between us and them. Can't you see it?" Vlad gave a long and caring speech which touched every breather in the room.

"All I see is my next meal." She smiled at them menacingly and bared her fangs.

"Don't you dare even think about it." Sam said and stepped in front of Robin and the others protectively.

"You tell us where your leader is and we won't kill you. If you don't we will keep you here and kill you slowly and as painfully as possible you got that!" Ingrid shouted at her extremely loudly and Vlad knew why; she would do anything to get Will back, even if he wasn't undead.

The girl seemed slightly taken aback by Ingrid's react but blinked out the surprise and spoke. "Somewhere close to your heart." she sighed at last and bowed her head in surrender.

"Stokely?" Mina said immediately.

"Why do you jump to that conclusion?" The girl looked up at her.

"It's not Stokely?" Mina back tracked and looked a little lost.

"I never said it wasn't. I just asked why you thought it was close to Vladimir Dracula's heart." The girl said slyly.

"It is Stokely. There is no place Vladimir would rather be is there?" The Count looked at his son who was surprised to find his dad knew so much about him though he never normally showed it.

"you're right Dad." Vlad nodded and looked at the girl again. "What's your name?"

"Why should you care?" The girl looked away moodily.

"Because it is going to be my job to care." Vlad added and looked at her to go on.

"My name's Vassilisa Salvatori. Fine, I'll show you where it is but you won't like what you find." she gave in, "can you untie me now?" she said impatiently.

"Fine. But keep an eye on her okay?" Vlad said with darting glances back at her as he walked away. Jonno came up to her and undid her bonds cautiously and then stepped away and they all looked at her awkwardly.

"What have I done now?" The girl asked them crossly as she got up from the chair raising her arms.

"You are working for the one who is the reason for the terror of the supernatural kind and the confusion of the human kind. We are keeping distance from you because we would rather not be associated with scum like you." Jonno insulted her. He wouldn't be mean apart from the fact that this person was making finding peace almost impossible to achieve.

"Scum like me? You don't know the half of it. Did you escape from the slayers guild to find that your entire family had been destroyed by mere breather government workers? Did you find a way for you to achieve revenge on the entire breather race for killing the only ones I knew? Did you regret your actions as soon as they took place?" She spilled the events of the past week to the people she barely knew and struggled to keep her emotions under lock. She had been alone until she found those who could destroy all breathers and make herself be at peace; at least she thought.

"You're the one who killed those people and put them in the cave." Erin figured out straight away. It made sense.

"I didn't kill them all. The majority was the one I follow including the dog. I killed not out of thirst but out of anger. They could have been the ones to kill my family." she told Erin who looked sort of understanding.

At that moment Ryan flashed into the room; straight to Ingrid's side and was greeted from her by an expect and pleading expression. "Did you find him?" Ingrid fussed and her eyes lit up with hope and wishing.

"No. I searched everywhere." Ryan apologised with a straight face. Ingrid looked appalled again and close to tears which Vlad saw.

"Ingrid. We will find him, but right now I need to get rest. I leave for Stokely as soon as the sun sets tomorrow." Vlad decided.

"You leave for Stokely? But what about us?" Robin looked upset that Vlad would think that he would go alone.

"You lot won't need to get into this mess." Vlad told them all. The entire group looked at Vlad as if he were going crazy.

"We're already in this mess and since when do you think we would let you go on your own?" Sam asked as she crossed her long arms over her chest.

Vlad admired the group of friends he had acquired through all this. This whole experience had somehow brung them closer but he doubted even Chloe could figure out how it had.

"You lot can come but Dad, you should stay here with Miss McCauley and protect her. No doubt they'll try to get her when we've gone." Vlad informed his father who first looked like he would put up a fight but then gave in reluctantly as his looked at Alex's face.

"Fine but you lot better come back. I doubt I'd be able to un-live without you lot pestering me constantly." The Count agreed and they all relaxed slightly. They were returning to Stokely and this time it wasn't for a holiday; it was for the world.

_**How was it? I shall update sometime in the future. Love you all!**_


	18. Staying

**_Here it is! My new chapter! How are you lot finding Young Dracula? Can't wait for Monday's episode. As always, please review my lovelies and i do not own the immense Young Dracula. Look on HRFS and TheFlowerOfTheOwl 's stories. Great people there. xx Enjoy._  
**

**Chapter 18- Staying**

Late the next day, at around five o'clock the Dracula residence was full of excitement and anticipation as they all prepared themselves for what would most definitely be an immense battle; well, in Robin's mind anyway. Finally he would see a vampire showdown between Vlad and the ones who had ruined everything. Apart from this, Robin was scared and not just for himself. He knew that Sam could protect herself but also knew that he would hate her to have to. With his bag packed full to the brim and his temporary bed dismantled Robin walked out of Vlad's coffin room and into the main room where the group going to Stokely stood ready for the travel.

"Right. Everyone ready?" Vlad asked politely and looked around in a circle at the people who would follow him to the end of the earth to help achieve peace. Well, except for Vassilisa.

"Yeah, now can we go and get this over and done with?" Ingrid said impatiently. She didn't like the idea of going to fight someone when she still couldn't find her precious Will but she knew that it would be safer to look when the traitors had been beaten.

"Sure. Robin, will your family be okay with us staying at their house? It's just because we won't be able to go tonight; we need to organise and figure stuff out before we do this." Vlad thought and looked at Robin apologetically. Normally Robin would be relaxed about this but Vlad now drank blood and so did Ingrid; it would scare him to death but he would have to trust them.

"Alright, but you can't go around draining their blood. I don't think they'll take to kindly to that." Robin gave a hard smile.

"Don't fret, Vlad won't." Sam came up and wrapped her arm around Robin who blushed fiercely.

Ingrid turned to Ryan who looked as willing as ever, "You stay here with dad and do what he says alright." Ingrid ordered and Ryan nodded grumpily.

"I haven't thanked you for that Ingrid." The Count appeared out of the shadows followed by Renfield and Wolfie.

"Thanked me for what?" Ingrid wondered where the Count was going with this.

"Saving Alex's life. I wouldn't care if you saved mine but she seems like a new chance and I don't want that to slip away from me." The Count said to Ingrid who looked at him as though he had just brought Will back to life. "You're still just a girl though and I'm going to be Vlad's second." The Count tried to redeem his evil side but Ingrid didn't care; he had said thank you to her and had acknowledged her existence.

"Whatever." She looked away from him with a grin creeping across her perfectly pale face.

"Come back soon please." Wolfie looked up at all of them but in particular, Ingrid, Erin, Sam and Vlad.

"We will don't you worry." Erin chuckled and knelt down to give him a hug.

"And bring me back something this time." Wolfie insisted and crossed his arms across his chest with his teddy in hand.

"Okay." Sam smiled a hard lined smile. She felt the moon's energy coming closer and closer everyday. She had no idea why it was coming now though; it had only been a week since the last one.

"Right. Are we ready?" Mina said as she shrugged her backpack onto her back and gazed around the many people, vampires and werewolves.

"Come on." Jonno said and they all picked up their belongings and began to leave the room. The large group left the Dracula residence and began walking down the grand staircase in the school to find Miss McCauley standing at the bottom with crossed arms and a caring gaze. The Count immediately went to her side, swung his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"You all take care if yourselves and make sure you come back." Alex warned strictly and wiggled up to the Counts side.

"We will." Erin assured them and smiled sweetly as they passed. The group all stepped outside into the dimness of the just gone sunset and walked towards the ex-slayers Van. Mina unlocked it and her and her son began to load the van with belongings.

The five who would stay behind looked at the brave group with worry. No one knew what they would face and what they would do when they were faced with it. Even Ryan worried about his sister, not only Ingrid. Wolfie clung to the Counts leg and Miss McCauley wrapped her hand around the counts waist while Renfield and Ryan stood near.

"Vladdy." The Count called after them as they began to clamber ungracefully into van.

"Yeah." Vlad looked back and allowed Erin and Robin to get in in the meantime, dragging the vampire girl behind them.

"Give them hell from me." The Count said and smirked. Vlad smiled back, thought for a second and then walked up to him to give him a handshake which the Count gladly gave back.

"I will, don't you worry." Vlad chuckled but somehow the Count heard truth in his tone.

"That doesn't sound like the old Vladdy." The Count joked.

"The old Vladdy didn't have anger issues." Vlad grinned and walked away to the van. "Goodbye." He waved and drew the door to a close with a slam once everyone had climbed in. The Van pulled away from the school with the crackle of gravel being heard under the tyres.

"Goodbye." The Count waved. His mind was all over the place at the moment and so were his emotions. He knew Alex was special to him emotionally, but Vladimir and Ingrid? He really had no idea. He knew Vlad was his son and heir and his path to greatness and to be on his side would be the best but recently he had felt more connected to his son. With Ingrid, he had always found her irritating and hated her for reminding him of her mother but he had always denied her the chance to show him what she could do. He didn't know what to feel anymore; he didn't even know if he could feel but one thing he knew as the lights of the vehicle got smaller and more distant was that he was concerned, more than ever.

* * *

The Branaghs sat down in front of the television silently as they watched the news; not that they we're actually watching it. Well, Ian and Paul were but the rest were not. Chloe had been resisting the urge to tell her parents about Vlad and tell them why Robin was gone. Mr Branagh was furious and had been yelling to himself for four days before just staying silent, wrapping his arms around his chest and frowning. Mrs Branagh however had picked out a picture of Robin and was just looking at it; all week long; ever since Robin left. They had no idea where he had gone, why and who with but from the very little the police had managed to get out of the students who had witnessed the abduction they came to find that they had been taken away in a van and the pupils had refused to say anymore with pale faces of shock and looks that might suggest that they were scared.

As soon as she was contacted, Elizabeth ran up to Robins room to find most essential belongings, including Vlad's and Erin's, had gone. She knew they from this that they wanted to keep them for a long time. Mrs Branagh stroked Robins face and felt a tear fall down her cheek. It wasn't just him she was worried about though. Vlad and his girlfriend had been taken also and she didn't know whether the Count knew or not and there was no way of contacting them.

Out of the blue, the doorbell rung and everyone's heads immediately sprung up in surprise and hope. They looked at each other briefly and then rushed to the door. Mrs Branagh reached it first and tugged the door open. Robin, Vlad, Erin and a girl that they had recently made friends with stood there with Robin looking sheepish but changed and the others looking cautious.

At first they were happy to see them but then with a huff, Elizabeth grabbed Robin by the ear and dragged him into the lounge making him go, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." all the way through and with surprised expressions, the rest of them followed after. Elizabeth dropped him onto the sofa where he looked scared at what his mother would do next.

"Robin Branagh where on earth did you disappear off to hm?" Mrs Branagh looked furious and Graham shuffled up to her side and crossed him arms with a questioning look.

"Errrr..." Robin looked over to Vlad because he didn't know what to say next.

"Can I talk to Vlad about that?" Robin climbed up and dragged his friends outside the room to discuss. "What am I going to do?"

The group looked at each-other for ideas but came up with none in their minds which would prove solid evidence. "I'm going to have to remove their mind-wipes." Vlad sighed regretfully. These were the people he would like not to know about vampires but they would have to as they knew they existed but not who they were; Vlad couldn't let Robin keep lying to his family; it wasn't fair.

"Are you sure?" Robin looked at his friend with caring eyes and with the gratitude of what his friend would do for him if it was the right thing to do.

"Yeah. I hope they don't react the same way as last time." Vlad laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Last time the castle was full of vampires. Now come on." Robin said as he encouraged Vlad.

"I suppose Chloe will prefer it as well. She hates hiding it from them," Erin interjected which pretty much made them sure that they were going to do this. They re-entered the living room to see the Branaghs looking curiously and the twins looking like they couldn't care less.

"Please don't move. Don't run. Don't scream and most certainly don't faint because we can't be doing with that." Sam told them with an order.

"Stand in a group and Chloe please step away," Erin pulled her recently acquired friend away from her family who were currently bunching up into a huddle of awkwardness.

"Look into my eyes." Vlad stared straight at them and they quickly obliged. "Deep into my eyes." the expressions of worry, anger and amusement had disappeared from their faces and was now replaced by blank looks gazing into Vlads never ending eyes. The one thing they noticed about his eyes was that they had appeared to change colour since they last saw him; more red than his usual colour. That thought stuck in their minds. "Right, when I click my fingers you will remember all you have forgotten," Vlad kept eye contact and clicked sharply so that the parents and the twins blinked back into focus.

At first they just looked slightly confused and their eyes wandered around the room but when they found Vlad in their vision they immediately shifted away from him and stood against the back of the wall with frightened and wide-eyed looks. Knowing what they were thinking, Vlad stepped forward and started to explain but they just cringed further.

With the knowledge that his family wouldn't listen to Vlad, Robin began to explain, "Don't be afraid." he instructed them but they just looked at him as though he were mad.

"No wonder you're friends with him! He's a vampire!" Ian talked to Robin uncomfortably but then kept his eyes on Vlad to make sure he didn't come any closer.

"I don't want to hurt you! I never want to hurt anyone! I've always been the one to try and protect you lot from Ingrid and my Dad. I'm not the one to fear. But there are others out there who want vampires to rule the world and create a world where everyone dies. The only way we can do this is by you treating me as an equal and as one of your own. It's the only way the supernatural and humans can live in peace." Vlad pleaded with them and looked at them with concerned eyes. Their faces didn't falter so Vlad sighed being careful not to breathe in. He hadn't breathed since he had drunk blood and it was a good thing too.

"Why should we trust you?" Mr Branagh stood in front of his family protectively with arms spread wide. "Chloe, Robin come here." He told them but they didn't move and shuffled nearer to Vlad.

"I'm the same person as I was before even if I am undead." Vlad shrugged.

"Tell us everything about you. Then we can trust you." Mr Branagh said to Vlad with a tone of disapproval and disappointment. "Maybe," he added as a side note.

Robin nodded at Vlad and with a deep out-gust of breath and none taken in he began to tell them about what had happened and what Robin was doing away from the family. Through this speech the family slowly became less tense and more interested and understanding about the matter. When Vlad had finished the family look at each-other warily and then looked back to the strange group in front of them.

"Who are you really Vlad?" Paul asked and stayed close to his brother though he still felt like he was crossing the line.

"My name is Vladimir Dracula. I am the Chosen one or the future Vampire King whatever you want to call me." The family looked surprised and slightly stunned at this information though it would explain a lot. It would explain why Vlad stormed out the room when the news was on and why Mr Count, sorry, I mean Mr Dracula was so... Eccentric.

"Don't tell anyone as of yet. We are trying to find the traitors who announced us to the government." Sam said and leaned against the bright door frame casually.

"I suppose you're a vampire too then?" Paul huffed and slumped down onto the soft sofa when the tension had faded away.

"No. I'm a werewolf." Sam said and looked quite miffed that he had even suggested such a thing. She didn't even look like a vampire.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name; who are you?" Mrs Branagh said surprisingly normally though she had just found out that not only a vampire was here but a werewolf also.

"My name's Sam Doravos. I recently moved here with my pack and am friends with these lot," She summarised. "Oh and your son is my boyfriend." she said with a smirk as she stepped forward and swung her arm around Robins shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're kidding right?" Ian said with a gaping hole of a mouth.

"Thanks." Robin said sarcastically and wrapped his arm around her also. "It's good to know that you have confidence in me."

Erin decided to change the subject as it was all getting slightly awkward, "So, we were wondering if we could stay here for a night or two to prepare to face them?"

Elizabeth and Graham looked at each-other questioningly but in different ways. Graham looked at her in a 'please no' sort of way and she looked at him in a 'we can't just leave them with nowhere.' expression. Without taking into account her husbands requests she asked a question. "Who else is with you?"

"Ingrid, Mina and Jonno Van Helsing and us. That's it." Vlad told them. He didn't mention the vampire girl in the van as they didn't know her and wouldn't need to know her.

As soon as Vlad mentioned Ingrid the Branagh boys became immediately a lot more interested. "Ingrid?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah..." Vlad said rubbed the back of his neck with uncertainty. "Ingrid and I can sleep in here, we don't mind. You might feel safer if we did. I would feel better if i did." Vlad explained.

"Alright. Erin and Sam can sleep in Chloe's room and what about Mina and Jonno?" Mrs Branagh said with concern.

"They said they would stay in the van. They're searching for locations as of the moment." Sam said and looked down at her nails casually hiding what they were really doing; making sure that Vassilisa did not move.

"Okay, but you cannot bite anyone! It's all over the news how dangerous you lot are!" Mr Branagh said loudly and left the room in finality.

"I'll try." Vlad said sarcastically.

"I'm not sure if I can make any promises." Ingrid said from the front door. "Permission please?" she called out and the Branaghs looked confused.

"She has to be let in. We aren't allowed in without permission." Vlad explained and at that they nodded and gave noises of understanding. Elizabeth stepped to the door and straightened up sincerely as he saw Ingrid.

"Come in." She said uncomfortably and then trotted into the lounge again while looking back constantly for soon as the twins saw Ingrid their faces relaxed and looked as though they were in a dream-like trance until they remembered that she was a vampire. But then they saw Ingrid's face. She had no obvious expression worn but you could see pain and loss and longing there that didn't look like it could be erased easily. They wondered why because Ingrid, though she was a pessimist, was also proud and happy with being mean which seemed to keep her going. She had been knocked emotionally in some way and the twins immediately felt pity for Ingrid.

"Hello Ingrid. Long time no see." Paul greeted Ingrid with a blank tone.

"Yes. It feels strange being here again. It doesn't feel as warm as it did." She said and looked at her feet, abruptly ending the conversation.

"I'll go get some camping beds for you two girls." Mrs Branagh nodded to the werewolf and the ex-slayer kindly and left the room in a desperate attempt to stay away from the ones who she considered to be dangerous. The twins sat down again and turned on the television to the news to reveal a disturbing headline being reported.

"The hunt for the prime minister is still in motion after he was taken from ten Downing Street four days ago." The original group looked at each-other with shock and wonderment and then slumped down onto the seating to listen in, "The whole country is in a state of panic and the best lead that the police have got is from one of their own forces." the picture switched to the policeman Vlad recognised as the one that he had met in ten Downing Street.

"I have a strong suspicion that the Prime minister has been taken by none other than the vampire king who had attacked him a short while before. We are now looking for him and The Prime minister so we can bring this criminal to justice." As the screen switched again Vlad's brow furrowed in irritation.

"These menaces seem to be dodging us at every turn and grabbing us whenever they get the chance. For now; we must beware." The news-reader said and shuffled his notes professionally. Vlad blinked and the television switched off. He rested his head on his knees and growled.

"For fangs-sake." He said and crossed his arms as he returned to his upright position. He saw the room full of people looking at him suspiciously, "What?"

"Have you been telling us everything Vlad?" Chloe asked and raised her eyebrows.

"What? You don't think I actually kidnapped him do you?" Vlad was insulted by their accusation and stood up in frustration.

"Just checking mate." Robin lifted his hands up and showed he meant no disrespect.

"I didn't. Since when am I a menace?" Vlad said sarcastically and gazed around at their faces.

"Since when do you say 'For fangs sake'? Vampire curse or something?" Paul laughed slightly which made Vlad smile.

"Yeah it is." Vlad grinned and found that the twins had actually given him more respect than before and it was probably because they knew that he could rip their throats out.

"Wait, you're the vampire king?" Ian pointed at Vlad and then looked to his brother and back. Vlad nodded. "Cool." The twins said in unison.

"You're beginning to sound like me." Robin crossed his arms across himself and looked stroppy in a playful way.

"Oh no," The boys looked horrified as they looked at each-other. "Your goth-child freakiness has rubbed off on us!" They yelled but received an extremely deadly glare and changed the conversation. "So, anything else other than vampires and werewolves sleeping in our house tonight?" Ian asked awkwardly.

"Well, I used to be a vampire slayer and I have killed someone before so you could say I'm sort of a threat." Erin shrugged her shoulders as the Branagh boys' eyes spread wide.

"You were a vampire slayer and you are going out with Vlad? That makes it so much more strange." Paul went and rubbed the back of his head. Chloe had been silent throughout this time and was obviously trying to hide some thoughts inside her head while her brothers were getting well acquainted. She stood up slowly and lifted her head up so that the light from the dim street lamps shone on her face and gave her a look of solidarity. As she did this, the entire group looked at her and fell dead silent.

"Tell me one thing Vlad." she looked down at her feet again and look exhausted. "Why did you leave with Robin so quickly?" she looked into Vlad's eyes as her forehead creased.

"We had to." Vlad stared at the floor. He wanted to avoid this so that they wouldn't get angry.

"Vlad, you don't know what effect this had on mum. She did nothing. She doesn't do that. She didn't even go to bed; just stayed on the sofa all day long, looking out the window and searching for him. It scared the hell out of us all." Chloe shivered at the recent memory and in reaction was followed by her two brothers doing the exact same thing.

"Chloe, I'm sorry I left in a hurry but something happened at school and we had the opportunity to leave immediately, which we took. If we had stayed any longer there would be government workers swarming all over the place. Now I think about it... That would be cool." Robin day dreamed and gave a smirk but resorted back to being serious straight afterward.

"Explain." Chloe crosses her arms over her chest and gave them all a judging look.

"Vlad was seen by humans being... Vampiric. Me and the Van Helsing slayers came just in time before Vlad was turned into a pile of expensive dust." Ingrid said bluntly which ended the conversation quickly.

Almost as soon as Ingrid had finished speaking, Elizabeth popped her head around the corner of the door and smiled weakly, "Beds are ready girls. Now all of you. Bed." She slipped out from the door frame and pointed upstairs. Everyone except Vlad and Ingrid followed her finger obediently and gave little waves as they left.

Elizabeth then looked at Vlad and Ingrid sincerely and spoke to them, "Absolutely no biting in this house okay? You may be some sort of royalty but there are no exceptions here." She put her hands on her hips and looked them straight in the eyes.

"I promise we won't Mrs Branagh." Vlad had a little grin come to his face. "Won't we Ingrid?" Vlad looked at his sister who looked adverse to the idea.

"Fine. I won't." she gave in and lead down on the sofa whilst pulling the draped blanket over her and looking away.

"Thank you for this Mrs Branagh. I thought you wouldn't want us here after you knew what we were." Vlad sat down on the other sofa.

"You are still the Vlad I knew even if you happen to feed on people like myself." Elizabeth said in reply.

"And I'm the same old Ingrid who wants to sleep right now!" Ingrid interrupted with a muffled voice from under the sheet which barely covered her toes.

"Goodnight." Mrs Branagh said, turned the light off and shut the door quietly as she left. Vlad fell asleep soon after with the feeling of nervousness stuck in his stomach. He knew what was coming.

* * *

"Wake up fang-man we wanna watch the news." Vlad was nudged ferociously to move to his great irritation. Vlad's eyes shot open and he growled menacingly to see Ian and Paul standing above him holding their breakfast but not looking at him. The first thing Vlad noticed was that his eyes ached terribly like he hadn't got sleep for days though he had.

"Why can't you wake up Ingrid instead of me." Vlad said stubbornly and not moving his head from his sleeping position.

"She would hit us." The boys looked at each-other uncertainly.

"And you don't think I would do worse?" Vlad sat up and rubbed his eyes to find the boys slumped down immediately and switched the television on. Not wanting to see the stories of vampires twisted by the media, Vlad got up and headed into the kitchen to find the rest of them sitting down at the table having their breakfast. He was happy to see that they had closed all the curtains to protect him from the sun.

"Morning." Vlad stretched and yawned to show razor sharp fangs set in his gums.

"Oh dear." Mrs Branagh looked startled at the sight of the fangs.

"What? Oh, sorry." Vlad apologised and put them away. He moved past her and kept his head down as he sat next to the others.

"Hi." He looked at them with a soft smile.

"Hi." Erin said and lifted her head up to look at him with a grin which quickly faded away. "Guys." She nudged the others and they all looked up to see Vlad.

"What's wrong?" Vlad asked with confusion. He looked down at himself to find nothing out of the ordinary and gazed back up to them with his mood spoiled.

"Vlad. Are you wearing contact lenses?" Chloe asked as she looked rather frightened.

"Of course not." He really wished he could see his own reflection now. "What's wrong?"

"Your eyes; they've changed colour." Sam pointed out.

"They do that. I am hungry you know." Vlad relaxed a little but was a bit shocked that they hadn't noticed that his eyes changed to black when he was starving.

"No. Your eyes are red Vlad. I mean bright red. And you aren't being evil or anything." Robin explained. Vlad didn't know what to say. What had happened to him. No-one could tell him. Except maybe one. Vlad flashed out of the room and back into the living room to the twins' surprise and shook Ingrid awake.

"Ingrid! Ingrid!" He yelled at her a jerked her roughly.

"What?!" She shouted and sat bolt upright.

"Ingrid look at my eyes!" Vlad demanded and she obeyed. She looked at them and smiled slightly.

"Cool eyes Vlad. Been playing about with contacts have you? You know if you want to be a Twilight vampire you just have to roll in sparkles you don't need to change your eye colour, they'll get the point." She grinned as she joked him about.

"Ingrid. This is my eye colour. Explain please." Vlad pleaded with her and she saw that he was frightened of this new occurrence.

"I don't know! Maybe it's because you drank the blood." Ingrid came up with the most feasible answer she could give him.

"You? Drink blood? Never thought you'd do that Vlad." Ian laughed but was silenced when he saw Vlad glare with his blood-red eyes.

"Probably." Vlad agreed. "Well this sucks."

"I think it looks cool." Robin and the rest of them entered the living room and looked at Vlad intently.

"Well I don't. It means that drinking blood affected me differently to everyone else. I just hope that this is all it has done to me." Vlad looked down at the floor and rubbed his hands together.

"Come on you lot. Leave him to his thoughts." Ingrid got up and pulled the twins away out of the room leaving only Vlad and Erin behind.

"It'll be fine love. I will be here for you." Erin sat down next to him and put her hand on his perfectly sculptured face.

"I hope so." Vlad looked at Erin and deep into her eyes when he suddenly pulled her into his arms in a tight embrace.

"We're in this together." Erin supported him as she rested her head on his chin.

"No matter what." Vlad added on.

"No matter how." Erin said.

"Forever." Vlad hugged Erin tighter and tighter making certain that he did not breathe.

"Forever." Erin let herself become numb from Vlad hugging her so hard and she didn't care because she knew that he trusted her completely and that he needed her. And with him she would be. Her eyes closer with his and they let their hearts rest emotionally.

_**There. Was it okay? The end is nigh...**_


	19. -Apology-

Hello readers. I have bad news. This fanfiction will be put off for a long time. This is because the version i was writing down has been deleted half way through my writing of it. I will have to start again. I apologise for the inconvenience and i hope you will bare with me. I appreciate your co-operation and i hope you keep reading in the future.

xx Lemonybean xxx


	20. Resurrecting

_**First of all, I AM SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG! Starting GCSE's this year is a pain. But, anyway, there will be two more chapters after this and I cannot guarantee a quick upload. Here it is and I, as always do not own Young Dracula. **_

_**WARNING:**_

_**Brief Nudity, Blood, Violence and Character Death from now on. (YAY!) **_

**Chapter 19- Resurrecting**

Knock knock knock. They heard bangs at the door. Every single one of them

jumped, silently; even Ian and Paul. The Branaghs were nervous to say the least. Robin had been gone for a while now a long with his friends on a mission which could determine the fate of the entire world; not to mention how they could die in the process. Mrs Branagh had sat on the couch with her back straight and her eyes gazing exactly forward; her toes bobbing up and down on the ground as she did so. Mr Branagh had been nibbling his nails, which was a terrible habit that he had since he was a young boy. The twins simply sat quietly and stayed closer together than they had ever done before. Chloe however, was the only productive one. She had walked about slightly, washed the dishes about seven times and then sat down with the rest of the family. Thank goodness for the knocker of the

door.

Only a second after the knock, the entire family rushed, shoving and pushing to the front door to see someone that they had not seen for some time. Truth be told, they never expected them to come to their home again. They wondered what he wanted, as he always wanted something. There were many others with him also, most of which they did not recognise but there was no doubt that they were similar to him. He opened his mouth with a straight face and with that came the most surprising sentence they had ever heard from him.

"I need your help." They were shocked. The man needed help. The vampire needed help. The Prince of Darkness needed help. The Father of the chosen one needed help. The Count needed their help. And they were happy to comply.

* * *

"ARE WE THERE YET?" Robin moaned as he held Sam upright with her arm draped across his shoulders. He had heaved Sam along all this time along the dank, dark and rather chilly tunnel that sent shivers down your spine.

"Maybe, we would be... IF YOU HURRIED UP!" Vassilisa shouted angrily. She hated this; being kept captive and being manipulated for others selfish requirements. What had she done wrong? Apart from helping to expose the entire Vampire race to the whole breather population, which weren't really bad- in the long run. She rolled her eyes and stomped forward, the puddles that had formed in the rock formations splashing out from under her black boots.

"If you want to keep your un-life, I suggest you treat him with a bit more

respect, short fang." Vlad hissed in her face, making her cringe with fear at his haunting eyes and ruthless demeanour. She had heard about the chosen one, sure but all the stories she had been told said that he was a fangless wimp, a breather hugger, a wannabat with no right to be the Chosen one. But Vlad showed determination, cruelness and a willingness to dust whoever got in his way, towards her. Perhaps the Master was wrong? Perhaps he wasn't useless? Vassilisa shook her head and chuckled. No way. The Master was right and his plan was the right thing. Breathers didn't deserve to live peacefully; especially not slayers. She would avenge her family. With an evil expression, not unnoticed by the group, she sped on ahead in a determined stride.

Mina and Jonno came up the rear of the group, in complete silence; the type

that almost comes with mourning. After years of being highly trained slayers who had plenty of experience in the field, they were prepared for anything, but felt a sense of overwhelming loss nearby. They hoped their instincts were wrong.

Behind Vassilisa were Vlad and Erin who were looking more than concerned, though sure of themselves and feeling awkward due the relationship-tension building up. They loved each-other, that was true but knowing they might not come out alive (or in Vlad's case dusted) was making things tense. "Erin..." Vlad began cautiously. He didn't know what to say to her anymore. He had pretty much said everything he knew and felt when outside the tunnel. But, he felt that things were left unsaid.

"Yes Vlad?" Erin sounded polite, normal and happy but she forcefully hid a shake in her voice; a shake of fear.

"... If this comes to a fight-" he began but was almost immediately interrupted by Erin.

"WHEN this comes to a fight." She corrected matter-of-factly with a point of her finger to his face and a mildly amused look.

"IF this comes to a fight, know that I will always love you and listen to me. If it happens, run. Don't look back. Leave me. But remember our cause and fight for it." Vlad gave a longing and pained stare into her ocean-blue eyes. Erin almost laughed.

"Vlad, I won't leave you. Seriously, did you think I could do that? I couldn't

physically pull myself away. And you know me, I love a good fight." She winked playfully. She put on a good façade of strength but inside she was faltering emotionally.

"Still..." Vlad rubbed the back of his head as he wondered and slowed down

slightly as the ground became slipperier.

"Look. I won't leave you. None of us will. You're just going to have to put up with us because, we love you." Erin put it simply, gave him a look of finality and then with a smirk she lifted her chin up an strode ahead.

"I wouldn't go THAT far..." Ingrid teased from behind them in her usual way. Not that she felt normal. She was fuming and would do anything to destroy something, even if it meant aiding her brother in the process. Vampiress liberation could wait; revenge was compulsory.

They knew they were gaining on the end of the tunnel because there was a dim light building up and creeping slowly around the edges of the eerie place. The group began to slow down and Mina and Jonno swung their backpacks off their back to gather the equipment they could potentially need. With two sharp tugs at the strong zips, the bags opened willingly and a large collection of Slayer equipment was seen. The collection varied from UV-blasters to Garlic Gas. The vampires moved away instinctively in response.

"Okay, Erin, chose your weapons." Mina instructed and held out the bag to the short Blonde helpfully. After not a lot of time deliberating her weapons, Erin drew out two Stakes and a Garlic Gas canister.

"I was top of the class in training with expert stakes. And the garlic gas'll be useful." Erin explained and showed off her skills by artfully throwing the stakes into the air and catching them with the same hand.

"Watch what you're doing with those." Ingrid warned and stood in a protective position, her eyes watching the pointed pieces of wood in agitation.

"What 'bout me?" Robin looked slightly put out. Though he adored Vampires, he would want to protect himself against the treacherous bleeders no matter what. They would probably go for him as he was the weakest one (he wasn't afraid to admit it) and this thought scared him. Any weapon would do, as long as it kept him and others from harm's way.

"Here." Jonno said simply and handed him a UV bomb and a small stake. "They'll help." He smiled restrictively and brought out his own UV Blaster and Expert Stakes. Robin looked slightly more enthusiastic as he placed the stake and bomb in his belt.

"We know what to do right?" Vlad organised the group who were anxiously

preparing for battle, despite what Vlad said.

"We've been through it about ten times Vlad... I think we get the idea." Sam said weakly from around Robins neck. She shouldn't have been like this. The full moon had just gone, it couldn't come again this closely. She thought.

"Okay." Vlad nodded and took an unneeded breath in before hooking his head around the corner of the tunnel to see a large and long empty room with no roof before his eyes. There were long tunnels each side of the room which were supported by tall crumbling pillars decorated with blood red flags sporting the letters 'VXV' in the colour of charcoal. The room was mostly empty apart from the large amount of rubble and the odd red glow coming from a stone walled bowl at the far the far side. The room was lit by few torches but gave enough light to show the small selection of Egyptian looking ornaments stood on a raggedy table.

There was no one in sight. "Let's go." Vlad ordered and one by one, the group tiptoed silently over the cracked stone floor decorated with dead leaves and such. Sam shivered as the wind blew past her and she stared up at the clouds who had a silver coloured light showing them up.

They stood in the room and looked around interestedly but didn't get far enough to reach the far side where the red glowed. A whoosh of air past body was heard and in the blink of an eye, a vampire stood before them with his head down.

Though you could not see his face, he was clearly grinning maliciously. The lot of them huddled behind Vlad though spread themselves out as not to look weak. It was silent for less than a minute before only Erin spoke out in a shaky tone, "Show yourself." The figure laughed a cackle and his dark satanic curls shook atop his head before he rose to look at them all.

His olive skin tone showed that he was of Italian decent and his strong jaw

showed authority and a sense of stubbornness in him. He wore a scarlet jacket that looked as though it was once worn by an army officer and black, sensible trousers that wouldn't show up any blood stains if you were messy whilst your prey squirmed under your fangs. He shocked them all.

"I wondered when you lot would get here. It's nearly party time." He teased with the roll of his tongue whipping out each word like a jack-o-nine-tails; hitting you each time more painful than the last. His full lips were still drawn in a psychopathic grin which didn't damper down his eyes which were full of expectancy.

"Bertrand?" Vlad asked in pure shock and blind confusion before a look of

serious anger was worn. This hit him hard. He had never expected someone so

close to him to betray him like THIS. "You are a traitor." He stepped forward one step but Bertrand raised his hand and tutted at him like a teacher to a small child.

"Don't glare those eyes at me." He folded his arms behind his back and stood up dead straight. "Where did you get the contacts? They're very good Vladimir." He smiled again and raised his head whilst keeping eye contact, almost challenging him. Vlad just stood still with the glare sticking and not a word spoken. He knew he would ruin things if he did. "Enough with the pleasantries then. Come here Vassilisa." Bertrand ordered the small, midnight haired girl over to his side. She left almost reluctantly at first but complied after the silent argument with her supposed to be non-existent conscience. She had a look of guilt and sorrow on her pale features as Bertrand wrapped his arm around her. "Well done." He whispered in her ear as a snake hissed and then let her go. "We ordered you here for one purpose Vlad, and one purpose only. To bring back the existence that you so harshly took away from us. Your so called, vision for peace is default and so we knew that you being the stubborn soft-hearted breather hugger you are, that you would never go back to the old traditions, or

maybe the newer, torturous ones that Sethius foretold. And from there, you know the rest." Bertrand felt a smirk creep across his face as more vampires entered the room but did not touch the group.

"You're despicable." Ingrid's red lip curled as her fangs showed through in

disgust of the dishonourable way Bertrand had betrayed his entire race. She then stood shocked; had she really just thought that? She used to be impressed with that kind of treachery. She decided she had to fang out with a different kind of vampire in the future.

"You were always one to compliment Ingrid, even if you didn't mean it." Bertrand laughed and slapped his hands and rubbed them against each other with anticipation of for what was to come very soon. "Today, my brethren, is the dawn, the awakening of the evil that we once forgot!" Bertrand began to give a speech which received a cheer from the other vampires who were cloaked in black. The mixture of slayers, breathers, vampires and werewolf huddled together more and got defensive at the sudden formation of the enemy, with a number ranging from twenty to thirty vampires, of various ages. "'Risen will the evil be, as moonlit night pull from yonder thee'" Bertrand quoted, "You see, the Pool of Viritira" he gestured to the red light at the end. "Resurrects Vampires, while bringing the full moon into show- an attractive side effect." He pointed to the shrouded, shining orb in the dark sky. "We needed the blood of thirty breathers

for the process and that is why you had a pile of them in that cave near your precious School. The Pool of Viritira is the only pool in the world that can bring back the undead, but we needed to make sure it worked beforehand... Of course, we knew exactly who to resurrect." He laughed and was joined in harmonious cackles from his deathly cloaked counterparts. He clicked his fingers and out of the darkness, two hench-vampires walked out of the darkness, restraining a third vampire who had no cloak and therefore was obviously no part of the order. His light brown hair was grown medium to long in length and dropped over his face as he leaned forward, obscuring his face from direct view. "I believe you know each other." Bertrand strode over to the vampire and yanked his head up by his hair. His face was now visible. Ingrid gasped in shock and tears were forming in her crystal eyes; of joy or sorrow, no one could tell.

His face was pale and drained of energy and his eyes were a warm brown that seemed to have lost its light and adventurous quality to them. The face of the school boy rebel with the lively heart was gone and was replaced by an exhausted and drained lad with no hope of being revitalised again.

"... Will..?" Ingrid choked out and ran to him with arms wide open and crocodile tears streaming down her face, making her heavy eye makeup run in a spider-legged fashion. The two vampires let go of him and he collapsed to the ground, but kept his head up to look at his once girlfriend. "... Oh Will." She sobbed into his shoulder and hugged his frail body tightly in a bear hug that could crush your ribs.

"... Ingrid.." Will said in a raspy voice with a perky, yet weak smile that he struggled to maintain. As soon as his smile was lost, one of terror struck his face. "...get out of here... Please..." He struggled to say in his cracked voice before being wrenched back by the traitor vampires once more.

"You aren't going anywhere." Bertrand hissed at the group, making Ingrid hold onto Will tighter even though he was being tugged away from her. "You will stay here until what has to be done is done." He declared with authority and misguided judgment.

"And who's going to stop us from leaving?" Jonno defended and held his UV

blaster higher up on his arm to show that he could be a threat if he wished to be. Jonno was brave and would stick to Vlad. Although in other situations, people might leave Vlads side, Jonno would remain vigilant and strong to his word- unless his mother was involved of course.

"This." Bertrand put it simply and waved his hand to find three more vampires being pulled out of the darkness. At least they thought they were three vampires. The restrained one was complaining loudly and pulling as hard as he could away from his captors with no avail. Many of them recognised the struggles of the man. He was not a vampire, not a member of the supernatural. It was the Prime Minister; looking a bit ropey and unkempt actually.

"LET ME GO! I WILL MAKE IT MY PRIORITY THAT YOU ARE-" the Prime Ministers yells were directed at Vlad when he came into his sight. "YO-!" he began to shout but his cries were cut short by an ice cold hand covering his mouth.

Bertrand stepped forward a few steps before saying,

"If you leave, he shall die and so shall young William here." Bertrand yanked Wills hair making Ingrid yelp. "So choose." He forced them. Of course they couldn't leave now. Ingrid wouldn't leave. Making things worse, was the fact that the Prime Minister was being held hostage because of this whole thing. And it was the exact same man that Vlad had

accidentally attacked. Vlad sighed and Bertrand knew that Vlad could not leave. For this, he was thankful, as this whole operation would not work out if Vlad in particular left. He handled the bone of Sethius that he wore around his neck and grinned. Vlads

time had come.

"Fine. We'll stay Bertrand." Vlad spat at the 400 and something year old. Bertrand ignored the acid tone in Vlads voice and smiled once more. Everything seemed to be going exactly to plan.

"Firstly, come here Vladimir Dracula." Bertrand directed Vlad who was looking cautious. Vlad began to walk towards his enemy but his arm was caught by Erin's hands. He saw her face as she shook her head but he had to go. He lowered his own and pulled away from her and towards Bertrand. Bertrand rested his coloured hand on Vlads shoulder. "Very good. Now... " Bertrand picked something out of his pocket, unknown to Vlad. "Stay still." Bertrand jabbed a four inch long needle into the bottom of Vlad's spinal cord and into the nerves there. Vlad immediately cringed irregularly but then stayed completely still and not in control of his limbs; only his eyes moved and they did in an irritated way. "Clever isn't it? A paralytic specially designed for us Vampires." The group behind them lunged forward in anger but the enemy walked in closer to stop them.

"Now." Bertrand said and tugged Vlad along. "For the finale. The part that we have all been waiting for." Bertrand smiled and pushed Vlad into the Pool of Viritira and received a scream from Erin.

"NO! VLAD!" She cried. Vlad sunk below the surface of the glowing red pool and was not seen.

Bertrand cackled and stepped back several steps. "Witness the revival ofthe

most evil of evils. Vladimir Dracula, the Chosen One is hereby sacrificed and split from Vladimir Dracula, the Chosen One AND the reflected one. Rise." Bertrand spoke and the red pool lit up glowing and the liquid rose up into the air and formed a humanoid shape floating in mid air.

Coated in blood, features began to form on the body, making it more recognisable. The shape began to slim down and eyes, nose and a mouth were formed as well as ears. The mouth opened and the arms rose and a loud, deep and powerful chuckle escaped from the beings lips. The eye lids shot open to reveal scarlet eyes with black veins running through them. At that point the group were shrinking together in horror. The blood appeared to start to drip off the body, starting with the toes first and climbing up the body, and with each drip more and more milky flesh was revealed. The body was naked, that was certain, but it made the situation a whole lot more

awkward when nobody could take their eyes away from the step of its genitalia uncovered. The men averted their eyes and the women looked upwards to the slowly uncovering torso, though in Erin's case, she struggled to look away. A deep roll of thunder came as the defined stomach and arms showed and lightning struck as the blood was now only covering the facial features of the beast. Everyone in the relatively-good group held their breath as the scarlet ran off the chin and nose, up to the cheeks, ears and eyes but although they could already recognise the being and it chilled them to the core. Dark hair was the last to be shown

and contrasted strongly with the palest skin any of them had ever seen.

Slowly, the figure lowered to the ground and stood in front of the pool from which it came. Erin had a scream caught in her chest that couldn't be let out, but her eyes watered. Bertrand walked forward to the person and gave him a black robe for him to wear.

"At last, you are free and can lead us to our glorious

future." Bertrand looked at the man in awe but also fear.

"I told him that he was weak. He didn't listen. And now he's the one stuck while I can roam." The man said with an evil laugh that attracted lightning. The group feared this being. For Ingrid, he was the one who could have killed her, for Erin, it made her feel pain in her heart and for the others it was pure shock. He was too familiar for comfort. Who knew that Vlad's worst enemy, was what lay as a reflection in the mirror?

* * *

_-Vlad-_

The first thing I felt was a tugging sensation as I hit the blood filled pool. Against my own will, I was afraid of what would happen to me and more so about what would happen to the others, as well as Erin. The blood filled my nose, mouth and ears and covered every part of me. And then the ripping began. I would have screamed but the pain was too intense to let my voice cry out. It felt like someone was jabbing got pokers at every point in my body and then ripping something from me that was part a part. I felt myself split from myself and I watching as the other part of me, as a shadow in the liquid, rose up to the surface and left me. I didn't feel whole. I felt, weakened, but stronger at the same time. I shivered and rose to the surface after myself but found that I couldn't go beyond the surface of the pool. I scraped at the red surface and worried as I could not see through it to see what was happening out there. I yelled silently and scraped more but found myself thrown back with an almighty force. I tried going through again yet, this time, with some miracle, it worked.I climbed through the surface, barely making a ripple as I did so and stood to do the side, regaining my strength. I looked up and there stood... Me?Completely in the nude. Well that was embarrassing. What was worse was that my friends were SCARED of that me.

I watched as that treacherous Bertrand handed the other me a long black robe and looked at me with admiration. "At last, you are free and can lead us to our glorious future." Bertrand sickened me now, more than he had ever done.

"I told him that he was weak. He didn't listen. And now he's the one stuck while I can roam." That evil me spoke with a low, and harsh tone that scared me to hear it come out of its mouth, knowing that the mouth it owned, was the one I did. I stood up so they could all see me, but no one looked or even acknowledged me to be there. I tried shouting, but they didn't appear to hear me. I looked down at myself and saw that I shimmered slightly; my form being slightly see through and with a glow that messed up your eyes. I realised they couldn't see me... I was the side of this evil guy that had been shoved to the side. Like when I fought with my evil side, only I could see him. Maybe only HE could see me? It didn't matter anyway. He was ignoring me.

"As it should be Master." Bertrand bowed obediently. This evil me scowled at him with irritation and defiance. Bertrand sensed this and tensed slightly. "What is on your mind Master?" He asked cautiously, hoping that he held no grudge against him. I certainly did.

"You sicken me. Although you have revived Vladimir's evil side, aka me, I cannot trust you Bertrand and therefore you must be eliminated. Permanently." My evil half growled with a look of disgust and distaste surrounding him. He stepped forward, with his cloak billowing slightly and grabbed Bertrands face, who was shaking slightly. "You are a coward. And one I cannot have in my audience." My evil half said to my shock. I stood to the side silently and felt pity for him. I could not help Bertrand. I didn't know how, especially when no one could see or hear me.

"Maste-" Bad Vlad grabbed Bertrands face tightly causing him to moan in pain as his nails clawed into his cheeks and flesh, making the olive tone of his skin turn white where nails met skin. Bad Vlad lifted Bertrand off the ground, by his face and dropped him onto the floor again after a strong squeeze of the traitors face. Bertrand had tears in his eyes as he supported his now broken jaw which disabled his chances of negotiating.

Bad Vlad's eyes flickered to the point where I stood when he called out, "watch." And then he knelt beside the fearful Bertrand. "This will hurt, I won't lie. It will be excruciating, death-wish-inducing, long and hard pain. And I shall enjoy doing this to you. Extremely so. And then I will kill you. But I shall make you suffer first." Bad Vlad grinned and then stomped on Bertrand's legs, causing them to make a snap sound as they broke with a loud yelp escaping from his lips. Bad Vlad knew I was there; he knew I hated violence and he was trying to wind me up. I would never do that to Bertrand, no matter how much I hated him. I fumed and tried to help Bertrand but found that my hand went through him. I cussed under my breath and hissed at Bad Vlad who smirked at me slightly before slamming Bertrand's face into the pillar, knocking him out with his head hung limply over his shoulder.

With a malicious grin over his shoulder at my friends and I, Bad Vlad picked up a piece of shrapnel that had come from a pileof stone debris, and thrust it into Bertrand's chest. An explosion of dust went flying up and swirling down in a pile on the hard cold floor, with Sethius's boney finger collapsing on top of the place. Bertrand De Fortunessa was no more. After many wars, training and searching for the Chosen One, my estranged mentor had become little more than dust ready to blow away in the strong winds. I felt terrified and disgusted, yet, there was a part of me that LIKED what Bad Vlad just did. This scared me.

He looked up as if he heard something and then shouted to the vampires who now pledged their allegiance to Bad Vlad, "... We have company." He straightened up and stepped towards the group of which I couldn't help. "I give you a choice. Be on my side, being anarchy, pain and suffering to breathers everywhere in an organised and vampiric way. Or, fight with those against me who are coming to this place to meet their certain death." He looked at MY Erin in particular who had turned pale and drained. He grinned at her. I steamed and marched forward.

"No." Erin spat at the ground at Bad Vlad's feet and glared harshly. Bad Vlad stepped back as a heavy footfall parade was heard coming down the long, narrow corridor that we had passed through.

"Prepare to meet your end then." Bad Vlad growled and stared at the door when Dad, The Branaghs, Renfield, Miss McCauley, Wolfie and a whole load of others filed into the room with anger and determination as a strong emotion with all of them. I recognised them all and felt warmth in my soul for the fact they had come to help. They were shocked at the sight of Bad Vlad also. "Watch as your family, Friends, your love, die at your own hands Vlad. I hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed Bertrand's destruction." Bad Vlad spoke to me and raised his arms so that his followers came to his side. "So it begins." And that's when all hell broke loose.

_**HOW WAS IT? Review please my gorgeous peoples! **_


	21. Developing

**HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL CREATURES!**  
**Yes. I know it has been a while since I last updated. This is because of Schoolwork, laziness, fandom joining and general 'I HAVE NO BLOODY IDEA!' attitudes. And for that, I am very sorry. However, it may please you (or leave you SCREAMING IN MIND-NUMBING TERROR) to know that this is the penultimate chapter to Worldwide Realisation. It's a bit short... i have to admit... I hope you enjoy my fanglings. **

**As always, I no way own Young Dracula, and if I did, I wouldn't have gotten rid of the Branaghs or made Erin evil and send her to Paris with Malik. ;) **

Chapter 21- Developing

I was still here. Cold. Alone. Unseen. Watching those around me fight for their lives. The slayers fought valiantly and the vampires did also. Robin did his best effort and even Sam did, though she was running low on steam. I noticedthat Will, Miss McCauley, The Prime Minister, Wolfie, the Branaghs and Renfield were all in one corner being protected by none other than Ingrid and my Dad. They were working together to protect the ones they knew were innocent; except for Renfield. They only protected him because The Counts shoe collection was becoming unnaturally dusty. I felt proud of them though.

Chloe was clearly angry and her four years of Karate sessions had come into purpose. The only one that wasn't fighting apart from myself, was Bad Vlad, who had decided to crouch next to me and watch my expression as I saw the horrors of battle. "You see this." he spread his arms wide talking to me, not worried about anyone looking at him oddly, because they were all busy. "This is ALL of your doing. It is your fault that those of who you care about will die." He grinned and wrapped his cloaked arm around my shoulders. I did not flinch. "If you had let me take over beforehand, they would not be in this position. You wouldn't of had to be invisible to them. But now you are... And look where it's gotten you." Bad Vlad laughed at me, making rage rise up in my heart. "You are a sap, a sorry excuse for a vampire, a yellow fang and now all you can do, is sit and watch over the world, alone." He sneered and with a desperate attempt to be free of his taunts, I got up, shoving his arm off of me and started to pace up and down the length of the corridors. Clouds of dust and ash flew up in random spots as many vampires were slaughtered, on both sides.

I had pity for them both and wished I could do something. But I couldn't. But then something more troubling caught my red eyes. Sam was crouched in a foetal position in the corner of the room while Robin fiercely tried to protect her. She shook as finally, the clouds of which cloaked the moon, separated to give a full beam of moonshine gazing directly down onto Sam. She squeezed herself tighter and shivered. In realisation of what was to happen, I rushed over to her side and wrapped my non-existent had over her tensed one. Sam's eyes flashed open at the touch to reveal wolf-like orbs with a glassy emerald colour to them. She threw her head up to the sky and howled a spine chilling moan before an unimaginable light flashed around her and threw me back into the ruined walls. Once the shine had dimmed down, there crouched the same wolf-like being that I had seen before, but something was wrong. The artificial full moon had made her mind confused and violent. She growled menacingly and launched herself at the vampire attacking Robin; sinking her teeth into his side and making his ribs snap loudly under the pressure. With a cry of pain, the vampire disintegrated into dust before us. Sam breathed heavily and made a low, deep noise of frustration, that one would hear with a cat. Robin stared at her with fear but also with gratefulness for saving him. Sam howled again and ran off attacking vampires in her path; her unnatural moon frustrated her, I just knew it.

This was batting me off. All of this. It was awful. I slumped down again against the wall and gripped my hair tightly while resting my elbows on my knees. Taking in unnecessary breaths I began to think, though I struggled with the cries of pain, anguish and frustration ringing out behind me. I wanted to rip off my ears, but that'd do no one good. Bad Vlad came up to me again and smirked. 'You can't stop this. You are not strong enough. And soon they'll all die at our hands.' He looked down at his pale palms and smiled evilly; looking through the slightly longer midnight locks. I stayed silent and still. I never knew I could be such an arse. Or, well, the evil part of me anyway.

Why was he unliving the life I was born into? It didn't seem fair. He had taken control of my being and twisted it into this kind of warped fantasy of his. How could I get out of this? Get my own body back? My family? My friends? My Erin? I thought desperately. For anything. An answer to this situation. I thought of the one time I met Bad Vlad before. He was just as evil and determined as I remember him to be. He was strong, ruthless, murderous- everything I wasn't. But he wished to have full control over my body. Not on my watch. No way, no how. He tried to run into me, which he succeeded in. However, I ripped him from me, and then absorbed him again; making me in control. Yet I felt unstable. Then a thought struck me. I took control before by letting him in. What if I went into him?

My eyes snapped open in realisation. I was in the position that Bad Vlad was in. Unseen by everyone, apart from my mirror image. The only one who could stop me. I stood up, powerful and assured. Bad Vlad gave me a questioning look and stood up himself. "What are you up to?" He said with a slight smirk on his dumb face.

"You threaten my love, my family, my friends, the world and you ask me what I'm up to?!" I screamed in his face, my eyes turning wholly scarlet and the area around my eyes becoming a darker shade. My hands became claws at my sides.

"PMS much?" Bad Vlad chuckled and crossed his arms. He found my irate behaviour amusing. However, I did not find his arrogance, spitefulness and malicious attitude worth cheering about. I stepped one large step towards the reflected one and glared into his eyes.

"You. Will. Pay. For the lives you have ruined. For the secret that was told. For inducing fear in those who oughtn't know of us." I hissed at him with fangs out. The sky above suddenly went a dark purple colour and a thunderous roll boomed through the sky while blinding flashes of blazing light jumped between clouds.

"Why should we have to stay in the shadows? Why shouldn't we embrace our destiny as the most powerful beings on this planet? We are the ones that should rule!" Bad Vlad declared with his tone turning darker and more dictator-like. A couple of heads turned from the fight to see Bad Vlad apparently speaking with himself.

"We are not the most powerful. You have no compassion, no love, no strength. You only have hate, cowardice and terror. This is what makes you weak. And this what makes humans stronger than you'll ever be." I snarled at him and with a terrible roar, he lunged at me, with clawed hands outstretched; ready to tare me limb from limb. But so many thoughts ran through my head. Mum. Dad. Wolfie. Sam. Robin. Branaghs. Miss McCauley. Erin. They couldn't die. I wouldn't let them. I wouldn't let this... This... FAILURE ruin the planet! I felt my unbeating heart swell with energy; a dark, consuming power erupting from my very core. The black smoke and dust surrounded me once more and the numbness of my senses grew strong. With a wide grin, I crouch down, ready to pounce into Bad Vlad. He grew closer and closer and something formed in my thoughts.

Hope.

I was consumed by Bad Vlad. He yelled out in pain as I grasped onto his thoughts and mind with my nails clinging on. He tried to throw me off, shaking his mind till he was dizzy, but I stayed and hung on. I buried my way into his consciousness and tore my way through the lies and the demonic values and the discontent. His blood-curdling mental screeches grew muffled as I ripped out the plans. He was becoming less and less, however, I was becoming more.

"...Vlad..." A feminine voice murmured quietly from the outside. I grasped hold of the connection and tugged. Finally, the yells were cut off and I found myself in control. A familiar fuzzy sensation overcame me as I reconnected with my body and mind. I felt my arms, legs, face return to me. He was gone. And I was here. Me. I could have cried in joy. It was over, finally, I had defeated myself. We could unlive on without the threat of destruction.

I opened my eyes and smiled. But Erin lay unmoving at my feet. With two small holes at her jugular. Blood tainted my lips.

Shit.

* * *

-Erin-

The hell?! I could have laughed if it wasn't the face of my boyfriend making that constipated expression. Well, it wasn't really my boyfriend... But it was... Ergh, so confusing. He seemed to be having some kind of fit. His eyes rolled up into his head and he was twitching spasmodically. Vampires, humans and Werewolves alike had stopped fighting to watch this strange display of muscle spasms before our eyes. But none of them would dare ask if he was okay, or give him medical help. No. Because no one really cared about Bad Vlad. They only cared about the destruction he could produce. The fear he could induce. I cared about who he was before.

My Vlad. My sweet, caring, only Vlad. The cheesiest vamp in the world so probably the only one there would ever be. I longed to see the little colour return to his cheeks, and the warmth in his red eyes. I prayed for it. But my silent prayers were cut short when Bad Vlad stopped twitching and stiffened. He stood still with pupil less eyes and a dim expression on his face. I saw a flicker of My Vlad there. Only a flicker, but I had hope. He remained that way for a few seconds more before curiosity overcame me. I stepped forward cautiously one step before Robin grabbed my arm. "Erin. Don't." He warned but I pulled my limb away from him. If Vlad was nearly there, then I was going to help him in the last steps of his return.

With a hobbled walk, I moved nearer to him and looked him in the eyes. "...Vlad..." I mumbled quietly. I jumped when his red eyes returned. But this wasn't my Vlad. He grabbed hold of me and plunged his fangs into my neck for only a millisecond before he shuddered and pulled back, with closed eyes and a straight posture.

I collapsed to the floor and yelled as I felt the venom seep into my veins like a snake sliding along the floor. The people around me were about to come towards me when the eyes above me opened again. Red eyes and a smile. My Vlad. I saw him look down at me as I faded from consciousness. The last thing I remembered of my life was fear. The fear of Vladimir Dracula.

The fear of Vladimir Dracula.

* * *

**Evil Cliffie.**

**Mind your language Vladimir.**

**I admire your patience darlings. And I admit, I am a bucket full of Hsfjshdjfs. BUT PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I'M LOSING HOPE! x**


	22. Reforming

_**Author- Here is it. My Last Chapter. Omg, I have the extreme feels. I admit that this Chapter is short, but to be honest it was more of a summery than anything else, to tie up loose ends. **_

_**Vlad- You're evil you know that? Nearly as bad as Ingrid.**_

_**Ingrid- I RESENT THAT!**_

_**Erin- Shut it Ingrid, or I'll make you wear that wonderful tutu Jonno bought you.**_

_**Vlad- I second that motion.**_

_**Ingrid- You can't make me be quiet Half Fang.**_

_**Author- Can I interject something?**_

_**Vlad, Ingrid, Erin- NO!**_

_**Author- Okay then... Without further or do, I introduce the Final Chapter of Worldwide Realization. Don't hate me please. AND DO REVIEW!**_

_**I do not own Young Dracula.**_

_**Ingrid- If you owned Young Dracula I would tare my hair out.**_

_**Author- *sigh* **_

* * *

**Chapter 22: Reforming**

~1 month after the incident~

Garside was silent. Being a Saturday, all the pupils were at home, and therefore, only Miss McCauley, Robin and the Draculas resided there. Robin had decided to go to Garside with Sam for a short while, whilst Chloe, Ian, Paul, and the Parents were on holiday in Cornwall for the week. It had been a surprisingly uneventful month, with only the most interesting thing happening being that Vlad was currently on the television, shaking hands with the Prime Minister who had warmed up to his fellow political leader dramatically. Though this was just a re-run of the meeting that had occurred the day before, it still held great importance, not only in the Dracula family, but for the planet.

Soy blood was now back on the market and was being drunk more than ever. Britain had now accepted Vampire kind, and Vlad was working on telling them slowly about other supernatural beings. However, other countries were not as enthusiastic. Vlad viewed this as more of an obstacle than a road block. But he needn't concern himself with that now.

He was currently sat on the gothic seating in the main room, after so long of being on the move. He was alone, but leant forward with a smile on his face, as he watched the television. He was glad his father wasn't there. The Count had been spending too much time with Miss McCauley and Ingrid and Will were having private time. Even Robin and Sam were out exploring Liverpool while Wolfie and Renfield were arguing viciously. But even though he seemed alone, he wasn't.

That moment a month ago, when he thought she wouldn't make it was torture. His dead heart felt like someone had ripped it out and set fire to it. But it was his fault. Even now he regretted biting her. Though it meant she was now one of them, it also meant that she was the one thing she hated the most.

A vampire.

Erin had taken to the role quite brilliantly though. After an hour of shouting, Erin finally gave him a smile. She was grateful that Vlad had returned to her, and that the whole adventure they had was over. It wasn't that Erin didn't like adventure, needless to say she was desperate for it, but a little quiet time wasn't so bad once in a while. Speaking of bad, Erin hadn't seemed to have inherited the typical devil mind of a vampire. Though she did take stubbornness and strong-will to a whole other level. Such as one time of recent where she refused to give up a bottle of Lord Latiqua 1572 to Ingrid. And that was another thing. Erin was a blood drinker. But she had been trying to wean herself off the stuff at the time. She knew of Vlads values and hopes, and would support them in any way possible.

Vlad grinned at the memory of Erin; before and after the transformation. Beforehand, her skin was life filled, her eyes like a dimming sky and her hair held the morning suns' rays. Now, Erin's skin had paled extremely and her eyes appeared deeper and more fluid like the Atlantic. Her hair seemed darker too, but healthier and more luscious than before. Vlad didn't care for the changes made to Erin. All he cared about was that she was in existence, and would be for a very long time.

As Vlad took an unnecessary sigh, his newly reborn girlfriend entered the room with a dazzling smile on her perfect face. "Hey short, dark and sexy." She winked and hopped over in a graceful pixie-like manner. Resting her arms over his shoulders, and balancing her chin on top of his head, Erin hummed peacefully as she watched the re-run intently.

"Hey Erin." He patted the seat next to him with a soft grin. "Come sit. I assume you caught Alex and

Dad snogging?" Vlad chuckled and hung his arm over Erin's shoulder as she sat next to him and snuggled into his side.

"If you mean playing severe tonsil tennis, then yeah, they were snogging. In my room. At that point I decided to leave." She shivered mentally and Vlad laughed at her reaction. Seeing the couple showing public displays of affection were now common, even during school hours. The Count and Miss McCauley received a lot of comments on their relationship, even though they swore they'd try and keep quiet about it. But they were about as discrete as a flying monkey in a glowing life preserver.

"Smart girl." Vlad complimented and laughed. "They can get carried away. We, however, have perfect control over our emotions." He said sarcastically and smirked as Erin rolled her eyes in a dramatic gesture.

"Says the vamp who got split into duel personas." She grinned back and flicked his nose playfully. He responded by blinking in confusion and looking cross eyed down at his nose before rubbing it as if it had hurt.

"You love it really." Vlad smiled softly and hugged his arm around her side comfortingly. He could no longer feel her chest rise and fall with slow breaths, or sense her racing pulse drum against his body. She was as he was. Cold, unbreathing, unliving and forever lasting.

"No. I love you." She replied and looked into his rich eyes. She lifted herself up slightly and knelt by the side of him before planting a deep, meaningful kiss onto his lips. Vlad closed his eyes and took an unnatural breath in, to smell her sweet, blossom scent. But this was short lived. They weren't ready for anything else. Not after what they had been through. Love, death and loss was a hard thing to get over, especially when weeks of it had been happening constantly. Vlad felt restricted; disgusted of what he did to his girlfriend, but at the same tine relieved. Erin on the other hand, had much she needed to think about, including what to do about bonding with her brother again.

Ryan was as hard-headed as she, and was ten times more introverted. He had been spending a large amount of time sitting in the forest outside the school, listening to the howl of the wind in the trees. He found comfort there, and Erin understood that, but sometimes Ryan was too lonely. This did worry Erin, but Vlad tried to comfort her in times like these, and often succeeded.

"- Vladimir Dracula, The Chosen One, and leader of the Vampires, is now a close colleague of mine, and is, therefore, under the protection of our government. Any action taken against Vampires will be seen as treachery, and will be dealt with severely. I trust Vladimir with my life, and so should the country, and countries of this world." The Prime Minister had popped up on the screen and was lecturing a cameraman of his newly changed ideals. Although Vlad never got on with politicians, he tried to work with them in a logical and friendly way, though this was not always accepted by members of Parliament and the vampire community combined.

The real problem was the resistance that the vampires had been showing. Most refused to accept the idea that breathers and vampires could live in harmony, like always, but because the vampire secret was out, they had no choice but to comply. Fortunately, after the Slayers Guild had been reformed; only for the purpose of bringing justice; they as a whole seemed to accept vampires for what they were.

"Looks like things are starting to change Vlad." Erin observed and looked up into Vlads ruby eyes with a hopeful and cheeky grin playing on her lips.

"They sure are." Vlad sighed back and looked down into her eyes before kissing Erin sweetly and tenderly to her surprise. He drew back and smiled softly at her with his head cocked to the side very slightly. "And we'll have the front row seats."

Erin's tinkling laugh filled the usually sombre room, "we are the game players after all." They returned their attention to the replay running on the newly acquired television set. Indeed they were the game players; the ones whose decisions would change the course of the future. Their decisions already had changed it, but for a state in which vampires and breathers to co-exist, more changes would have to be made. It would be a strategic game play of the mind and Vlad would have to use his developing knowledge and courage to succeed. Time is what they needed. And they had forever for that.

Literally.

* * *

_**This is Lemonybean signing off, saying PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!**_


End file.
